The Proposal
by Absinth11
Summary: When Sookie's good for nothing brother gets her in serious trouble with the King of New York, she finds an unlikely ally in a certain Viking. ESN A/U Lemons Galore
1. Why Me?

Authors note: this is my first fic, I have no beta, please be gentle. This is an A/U but the basics apply. She's a telepath , he's a 1000yr old Viking vamp. I changed some things, left some the same. May borrow a little from the series but mostly the books. No real spoilers though.

I'm not really big on long descriptive paragraphs of locations or clothing. I will try, but especially for homes and bedrooms(Lemons) I will give the general look and leave the rest to your imagination. I have read so many fics with amazing homes and such that I don't want to describe another. I'd rather get on with the story. That and I am better at writing sex anyway. I do tend to get pretty graphic with the sex, violence, torture(all of which will be in this story) so don't read if that isn't your thing. Please review, let me know what you think.

_**I'm only gonna say this once; I own nothing, no SVM, no Tru Blood, No nothing, but I'm gonna borrow them for a while and get them a little dirty**_

'How in the hell did I end up here?' I scanned around the opulently decorated suite, almost gaudy in its over the top extravagance. I was so nervous that I didn't really see much, things at that point had started blurring together. The color scheme was muted creams and browns with touches of gold and red. I knew the couch I sat on was large and plush, upholstered in a floral damask silk. I knew this because aside from my hands in my lap, the flowers on the couches arm were the only things that I had been able to focus on for the last 15 minutes.

I stared again at my hands as I fingered the beautiful pale blue silk robe I was wearing, trying hard to forget the matching lace and silk bra and barely there thong set I had on underneath. Garters attached to lace topped thigh highs were finished off with dainty silver 3inch heels. I would have loved the ensemble if I had chosen it myself and was not wearing it against my will, but seeing as I wanted to be anywhere else but here, I hated it. I had been scrubbed, buffed, primped, plucked, my hair and make-up were flawless. My final indignity was the god forsaken outfit that probably cost a months worth of tips at the bar where I worked. And here I sit, led like a lamb to the slaughter, laid out like a buffet for the vampire still sleeping in the next room. 'A gift of goodwill'

Again I wondered 'How did I end up here?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo00oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**One Year Earlier**

"Gran, please, reconsider this. Why are you just giving up?" I sat next to my gran on our couch, tears just starting to spill down my cheeks. She was dying, soon, and she wasn't going to fight. I tried to make sense of what she was telling me. Something about end stage colon cancer, discovered at her last dr's appt, nearly two weeks ago. To make it worse, the cancer had spread to her lymph nodes. Any treatment she underwent at this point would only delay the inevitable. But I couldn't wrap my head around any of that at the moment. Gran was giving up, she had resigned herself to the fact that she was going to die…she was gonna leave me, I'm not ready for this…

"Oh Sookie, baby girl, it's just my time. Things like this just happen, and I have lived a wonderful life. I don't regret a thing, and I'm ready to go home and see your grandad again." She smiled at me, a small smile and I could see the tears beginning to fill her eyes. I hugged her to me tightly, hoping as hard as I could that I could hold her forever.

She passed two months later, quietly in her sleep. Her health had been steadily declining, but we had such a nice day together that day. I was off of work, we sat in the sun, sipped sweet tea and watched the humming birds buzzing around the feeders. Jason came over for dinner and we told silly stories about the two of us growing up. Jason is my brother and I love him to death, but he is too pretty for his own good and he's not the brightest highlighter in the box. it's a combination that has gotten him into trouble more than a time or two.

Our parents died in a car accident when we were little (I was 5, Jason was 7) and Gran raised us alone. Grandad had passed the year before. I was so young that now at 24 I really can't remember much about my parents, just what is told to me in stories and I see in home movies. After all that time, I guess they no longer seemed real to me, just characters in stories. Facial features blurred together in my mind as time slowly erased them from my memory. But Gran was real, she was my rock, my home. She was the only thing that kept me sane. I never would have survived the voices with out her.

I'm not crazy or anything, I just read minds. When I was little and couldn't control it, it was horrible. I heard everything and I had a hard time separating what people said from what they thought. Gran helped me, made a game out of learning to use my "extras", as she called it. Once I had more control, I could keep most people out when I wanted. Some people were very loud broadcasters and they were hard to keep out. Some people were harder, almost fuzzy, but if I tried hard, really concentrated I could hear them. Not that I tried very often. I didn't want to hear anyone's inner monologue but my own.

Most of the people in our little town thought I was a strange little girl and felt sorry for my Gran for being stuck with me. Shit like that really messes with a girls self esteem.

The stigma of my childhood followed me throughout high school and into adulthood. That meant very few friends and even less boys in my life. Having a real boyfriend was pretty much impossible. Touch only amplified people's thoughts, so even just holding hands could sometimes be too much. I've learned that most men are extremely perverted and think things that they would surely never actually say to me out loud, but still, when you hear it,

wondering if they can get me drunk enough for anal,

hoping I have big nipples(they really like big nipples),

God, I just wanna stick my tongue in her ass,

If only she had a dick, she'd be perfect…shit like that…..

It really just makes you swear off men altogether. Its no wonder I'm still a virgin at 24.

Gran was the only person I could ever be close to. She was surprisingly hard to hear but what I did hear was always so warm and loving. She was my cheerleader, the one person who made me feel like I was worth something and she was…gone.

The only family I had left was my man-whore dumbass brother. I sat with Jason as Sid Matt Lancaster, Gran's lawyer, read her will. First he handed each of us a letter and he gave us a few minutes to read them silently. Jason took his into the other room.

My sweet baby girl Sookie,

You are an amazing woman my lovely grandaughter, my only real regret in leaving is not being there to see what greatness you are destined for. You will never find this greatness in Bon Temps. You must spread you wings dear heart and learn to fly. I am leaving a good bit of money to you Sookie, but there is a condition. I want you to leave Louisiana and make a new life. Somewhere new, where you can live on your own terms, free of all your baggage and small town ignorance. Go be the Sookie I know you can be and find your adventure. Take this money and leave, don't look back. Know that I loved you with every fiber of my being, it was your smile alone that made all the hard days worth it 100 times over. You are so full of goodness, don't ever let that go. You shine like the sun baby girl. Be happy my Sookie.

Gran

I read my letter a couple more times, trying to make sense of it all. She wanted me to leave my home and everything I knew. How can I just leave?

Jason came back in after a few minutes, his eyes were the only thing that betrayed how well he was holding together.

"All right now, lets get down to it." he reads "To Jason I leave the farmhouse and 10,000 dollars. Use this money to improve your home and get you settled into adulthood. The farmhouse cannot be sold and if ownership is forfeited, it will be given to the local chapter of _**My Sister's House**_, to be used as a battered woman's shelter. To Sookie I leave 250,00 dollars with the stipulation that you move at least 500 miles from Bon Temps. You will receive 2000 dollars to move and 2000 a month for the next three months after you move. After three months to settle in a new place you will receive the remaining money. Sid Matt has all the details. Good luck my loves."

Jason and I sat in shocked silence. The quiet was broken by my idiot sibling. "Son of a bitch!"

"Jason Stackhouse, you watch you mouth!"

"The hell Sook, I mean what the Fuck! You get all that money and I get shit! 10,000 and an old as shit house! And you gotta leave? Take the money and run, leave me with shit and memories? Well fuck this!" and he stormed out.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Lancaster." I was blushing 10 shades of red at my brother's horrible display. Sid matt seemed to understand that Jason was upset and was completely unfazed. We agreed to meet in the next couple of days to discuss details and my plans. I left his office feeling hollow, and tense and strangely excited at the prospect of a clean slate. I could start over, somewhere new, no more 'Crazy Sookie.'

The next day Jason drug his sorry hung-over self in the back door. He came armed with a plan. **We** could move to New York **Together**….He could help me, make sure I stayed safe and all. That way I wouldn't be alone and scared. And NY is so exciting, with that kind of money we would be set. His blue eyes were just shining and stupid little me fell hook, line and sinker. Part of me knew he was just using me from money and a free ride out of town, but he was all I had left and I was scared of the unknown and thought I needed Jason to protect me. That was my first mistake I guess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo00oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of movement in the next room. My heart began to race as I began to realize just exactly the situation I was in and what I was expected to do. I am being offered as a welcome gift for the Vampire King of Minnesota from King Richard of New York. Like a fucking fruit basket, only judging by the outfit I was given to wear to this little get together, my blood isn't the only thing I was expected to share.

It was that thought that horrified me. I never pictured my first time would be like this. If only I had lost my V-card sooner, maybe this wouldn't be as gut-wrenchingly terrifying. Oh, who a I kidding? I am about to be raped and fed from by Gods know what kind of vampire(if the guy I met last night is any indication of what to expect, I was not in for a good time. He was scary. A mobster stereotype made vampire. Tony Soprano meets Dracula. You could just tell he got off on the misery of others) shit, this isn't helping. Don't panic…shit I'm panicking! Oh God, Oh God help me please, I can't do this, I can't breathe.

The door, shit its opening. FUCK! The same thought just keep repeating in my head over and over 'please God don't let him rape me' the biting and the blood I could handle, I hoped anyway, but not rape. That was too much. I started to hyperventilate as the door slowly swung open. My eyes squeezed shut and I curled in on myself instinctively. I felt a small rush of air and then a rich baritone voice spoke from much closer than it should have been "Well my, my, my. What do we have here?"

I opened my eyes and looked up, and up. I locked onto the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen, and promptly fainted.


	2. Waking Sleeping Beauty

A/N: Thank you so much to all the wonderful readers that faved this little fic. The love makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. A special thanks to all those that reviewed. I love feedback so please keep it coming. I am gonna try to update everyday, or at least every other day. I have 2 kids under 3yrs. Hopefully I can stay on schedule.

Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I awoke inside my travel coffin about an hour before sunset. Being cautious in an unfamiliar setting, I would wait a bit before getting out. I focused on the sounds around me. I detected nothing of concern and was about to open the hidden latch to the coffin lid when the door to my suite was opened. I was not concerned, as I was locked behind the bedroom door and still securely tucked away in my coffin. I could faintly here two voices, females, humans…_dinner?_ That would certainly improve my mood. I was not looking forward to this evening, I never looked forward to spending time with Richard Harmon, the King of New York. I only agreed to the visit to get him to shut the fuck up. I know he is hoping he can secure my support in a political alliance. It would seem that his Canadian neighbors to the north are breathing down his neck, and he fears a takeover.

Richard is a worthless vampire, a pathetic excuse for a king. If you cannot defend what you claim as yours, it was never really yours at all. He allows himself to be controlled by fear and greed, both useless emotions. I am only here because of the extremely lucrative investment opportunities available in New York. I am nothing if not pragmatic, and I will turn every situation to my advantage. I wonder just how much my support is really worth to Richard.

I continue to listen to the women in the other room.

"_you will be fine miss, just have a seat there."_

…I hear one sit…

"_give him this when he comes in…good girl"_

Footsteps, the door to the hallway opens "_goodnight miss" _and the door closes. I can hear her heart beating from inside my coffin, I can almost smell her fear. Well at least this is a nice start to my trip. I decide to let her sit for a few minutes and stew. Let her imagination flavor her blood. Its amazing what anticipation, fear and lust can do to for the taste of even the most mundane of bloods. Blood taken at the height of orgasm is that much sweeter. In my 1000+ years I have studied the subtle nuances that can be found, awakened, and quite literally caressed out of the blood. Just thinking along these lines has peaked my hunger and I quickly check my messages before getting out of the coffin. Finding nothing but status reports from my day man Bobby, I undo the latch and raise the lid to sit up. Immediately I am assaulted be the sweetest smell. Its smells of honey and sunlight. Oh yes, this will be most enjoyable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo00oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I open the bedroom door, I am hit with a wave of the intoxicating scent and I pause for a second to take in a deep breath of the heady elixir. So sweet…_fae?_ but there is more. I notice a pure clean high note that can only be found in one type of blood, virgin. It seems that Richard has out done himself this time. Licking my lips I pull open the door and I am note sure what to make of the creature in from of me.

She is beautiful, stunning really, long blonde hair past her shoulders, smooth creamy skin glowing with a nice healthy tan. The lovely silk robe hinted at the treasures hidden underneath. What was curious was the way she had her eyes clenched shut and she seemed to be having difficulty calming her breathing. I couldn't help myself. With vampire speed I am in front of her.

"Well my, my, my. What do we have here?"

The way she jumped was so funny that I almost laughed out loud, until I met her eyes that is. They were the clearest blue like the sunniest of skies I could remember from my childhood so long ago. A moment passes then another, I vaguely register that she has now stopped breathing. As soon as I notice this, she faints. Not the reaction I was hoping for. Now that she is unconscious, here breathing has returned to normal and her heart rate is starting to slow down.

I study her for a moment. From my height I can see down the front of her robe and to her glorious cleavage that was encased in delicate blue silk and lace. There were garters just barely peeking from underneath the bottom of her robe. Mmmmmmm….fuck, was there anything sexier on a woman than garters (besides nothing at all?) I had a sudden vision of her bent over the arm of the couch, sans robe. I rub my hands over soft round ass, smacking it lightly, just enough to get her to arch her back. As she presents that luscious backside to me, I startle her by ripping off her panties.

With one hand I thrust two fingers into her slick heat making her moan and buck against the intrusion. My other hand has pulled out my cock, which has been hard as a rock since I first smelled her. She looks back at me from over her shoulder, her blue eyes swimming with lust. She licks her lips and begs "please…I want it so bad" I ask her what she wants. "oh, Eric…I want you to fuck me….please, I need you" She can hardly get the words out before I am buried in her, so wet, so hot. She screams out my name as I pound into her. I wind a hand into her hair, pulling her up against me. The new angle rips another scream from her. "oh god yesss…harder please!" I slam into as hard as I dare, I feel her getting closer. I reach down and rub her clit faster and faster. One tiny pinch send her over the edge, her tights walls spasm around my cock, milking my own orgasm from me as I plunge my fangs into her slender neck.

I snap back to reality and gaze at the silken angel before me. Her head has fallen to the side, exposing the smooth curve of her neck. I lean down and run my nose along the soft skin of her pulse, inhaling deeply. The perfume of her blood slammed into me and I was almost left reeling. My fangs forced themselves out and I had to fight the urge to tear into her neck and gorge on her. She was to intriguing to waste that way. There was much more fun to be had.

I raised my hand to brush some hair from her cheek. The touch must have startled her and her eyes began to flutter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo00oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SPOV

I felt breath on my neck, the an oddly cool touch across my cheek. Slowly my eyes opened and …wow. He was beautiful. The most gorgeous man I had ever seen. I had to look up because he was so tall, well over six feet and he was broad,. His t-shirt was straining against the muscles of his shoulders and chest. And what a fine chest it was. I looked up some more and found his eyes again. His eyes were blue like the clearest of Caribbean seas, his long blonde hair looked so soft and silky and almost the same color as my own. _'I could stare at him all day…' _I thought dreamily. Then he smiled and I caught sight of his gleaming fangs. I screamed and threw myself to the other end of the couch, cowering like a child afraid of the boogeyman. Only this boogey man was real, and while he may be the sexiest man I had ever seen, this boogey man wanted me for dinner. The shocked look on his face would have been almost funny, if it hadn't been for the fangs. The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Please…Please don't hurt me!"

"Why would I hurt you?"

The questioning tone of his voice made look back up at him, his expression now more concerned, his fangs now noticeably absent from his mouth. "Are you alright?"

"H..here, this is f..for you." I stuttered and I handed him the envelope as I was instructed and went back to staring at my hands. He opened it and took a minute to read the page inside.

"So, it would seem you are to be the King's new pet and he has so graciously offered you to me first as a gift, a gesture of welcome, before he claims you. Well, isn't that nice of him?" He tossed the letter aside and leered at me. Slowly his words filtered into my brain and the blind panic was back with raging force. _'new pet…claim me!'_

"You mean I have to go back to him, that **monster**? NO, he can't make me, I won't do that…No!" I was lost in my panic again, struggling to pull air into my lungs. My sobs turning hysterical, tears freely flowing down my face. I felt the I felt the space beside me shift and suddenly I was pulled onto his lap, his strong arms wrapping around me like a cocoon, his hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Ssshhh, calm down little one, breathe" I momentarily forgot that I was in the arms of the man that wanted me for dinner and began to compose myself, until he spoke again that is.

" Now tell me what has you in this state. Do you not want to be the king's pet? His voice was curious, almost mocking in its tone.

"No, of course not! He's disgusting!" I cried trying to jump from his lap, failing when his grip tightened. He stared at me like he trying to figure out a particularly hard math problem, but he continued to stroke my back.

"You are here against your will." It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway and looked up. Again I got lost in the blue of his eyes. "Tell me why you are here." The intensity of his gaze was starting to make me uncomfortable so I looked away.

He grabbed my chin gently and turned my face back to his. "How did you do that?" I swear his stare was trying to bore a hole into me. There was a pressure behind my eyes that seemed to be building and it was starting to give me a headache.

"Do what?"

"Nevermind." And just like that the pressure was gone. Well that was…weird.

"Now, will you tell me what's going on, and why you are here against your will?" I wasn't sure if I could trust this guy. I mean I didn't know him from Adam's housecat and I was pretty sure I was still on the menu.

"What's your name" I asked him, not really sure why I was asking.

"Eric"

'Oh, well ummm, I'm Sookie, I guess."

"You guess?" He quirked his eyebrow up and for some reason I had to fight the urge to lick it. I blushed at the thought. _'you can't just go licking strangers Sookie, especially ones that can kill you!'_

"I want to help you Sookie, if you will let me. But you need to tell me what's wrong."

"Why would you want to help me?" Was he serious?

"Honestly, I do not know, but I find myself unable to just walk away."

"It's a pretty long story…."

"Sookie, I have all the time in the world."


	3. From Bad to Worse

Authors Note:/ had trouble getting chapter 2 to load, not sure what was up with that, but I am a newbie at this so it cold very well have been operator error. Anyway, here is how Sookie ended up in Eric's room. This chapter is a little graphic, don't say I didn't warn ya. If you need a disclaimer you didn't read chapter 1!

Thanks again to all that added me to their faves and alerts. Makes me feel great that you actually wanna know what happens next. Reviews are love…share the love!

**Chapter 3**

SPOV

Well, Jason and I had been living in NYC for about six months, and things had been going pretty good for us. We found a affordable two bedroom apartment, Jason's 10,000 dollars really helped get us set up nice. I found a job at a bar a couple blocks from home. I know my strengths, and with blonde hair, big tits, and a cute little southern accent, I made serious bank in tips. On a real good night I could walk out with close to 500 bucks!

Little did I know, while I was planning for my future, investing my 200k (I gave Jason the other 50k, he was mad I didn't part with more, but he got over it when he saw his account balance) Jason's investments were not what you would call legal. He had been withdrawn for a couple of weeks, and then went missing for almost two days. The police said I had to wait 48 hours to file a missing persons report and I was patiently waiting for the right time to call them back when Jason burst through the door.

"Where in the hell have you been Jason!"

"Sook, we aint got time for all that right now. You gotta help me...please Sook I need 100,00 dollars by tomorrow night at midnight or shits gonna be bad. Fuck! I am so sorry Sook!"

"It is 6:30pm on a Friday, Jason, my money is in the bank. I won't have access to anything like that until Monday morning. Can't you just ask for a couple more days? And what have you done, shit Jason, what are you involved in?"

I never liked to peek into peoples minds if I could avoid it, let alone charge my way in looking for info. I have learned there are some things I just don't want to know. This was one of those times. Turns out my dear sweet brother Jason has been running drugs for some local gangster types. He had been doing really "good" and they decided to move him up. More weight, more money, lot more profit…until Jason runs his mouth off at a party to the wrong guys and they kick his ass and rob him. He had just dropped off his latest package at said party and the payment was still in his inside coat pocket. 100k really doesn't take up much space when its in 1000 dollar bills.

Two weeks go by, Jason had been ducking his boss, making excuses, when finally his boss had him picked up, demanded his money. But Jason has no money. He didn't just ask me for it sooner because he didn't want me to know what he had been doing, so now he was pretty much fucked. His boss took pity on him though, he had until Sat. night at midnight to show up with the money or he would be sorry. All the sudden it got real hard to read Jason. There was something that he was hiding from me and trying real hard not to think about. I caught him off guard and grabbed his face in my hands. What I saw made my blood run cold.

As punishment for not having the money, they were gonna take me. I could actually hear the voice echoing in Jason's head of just what they would do to me. _'you got a pretty little sister there Jason…think I may have to use her to teach you a lesson. Think I may have to call up 10 of my best guys, let each one have a turn. That's of course after I'm done with her. I'll bet she's got a tight little ass. She can watch the guys that aren't busy fucking her beat you to death, it's kinda poetic really'_

We did the only thing we could do in that situation, we went to Atlantic city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo00oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Little one, I hate to stop you, but why would you go to Atlantic City?"

"Texas Hold'em"

"Can you be more specific"

"I'm really good at counting cards" At this he raises and eyebrow at me. "Seriously, since I was a kid, just came natural to me" I tried to sound convincing, not to sure how well that went over, but he didn't say anything else.

"Can I have some water please?" I was still sitting on Eric's lap. Strangely I hadn't really noticed until then. He was actually being quite the gentleman, lap sitting aside. He had even been rubbing my back this whole time, keeping me calm. I moved to the couch beside him and he went to get me a bottled water from the fridge across the room. I saw some True Blood in there too, but he didn't grab one. He sat down next to me and draped his arm over the back of the couch.

"Why are you being so nice to me?

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No! It's just you're a vampire and I'm just dinner and some entertainment to you right? One of the vamps last night said all blood bags like me were good for was a feed and a fuck….So why are _you_ being so nice?"

"You are the first human in over 200 years to intrigue me Sookie, I find myself wanting to know all about you. That and I want to fuck you." I felt that blush all the way to my toes.

"Shall I continue my story?" I needed to change the subject.

"Please do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo00oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We hopped in Jason's truck(he wouldn't see it when we moved and he paid through the nose for parking) and when we got to Atlantic City, we got directions to what was by far the hottest casino in the city. 'Vermilion' was certainly popular. And evidently owned and operated by vamps. We took the five grand we pulled together from my tips from the week, what we could get out of the atm and the little, that Jason had lying around from his last job. Jason found a good looking table and we sat down, ready to make some cash at poker. I didn't want to do this, but it was life or death at that point. I apologized to Gran for what I was about to do and lowered my shields and focused on the brains at the table with us.

Things had been going well, I tried to make it look like Jason just had really good luck, even had him loose a few hands, not much, but enough to keep any real suspicion off us. Then Jason decided to be greedy. We had the hundred grand and a few grand more, but now Jason didn't want to stop like we agreed. He made a bit of scene when I told him we should just cash out and be on our way and I thought the whole thing had blown over when I agreed to stay for three more hands. Turns out we were noticed by a vampire security guy. He thought our argument sounded strange. When he saw how many chips we had, he really started to pay attention. I still don't know how, but he caught signaling Jason, and before we knew what was happening, we were being escorted down a long hallway by two vampires.

As usual Jason had to prove himself stupid and tried to struggle, but one good backhand to the face shut him and his left eye right up. One of the vamps eyed me, "don't worry sweetie, we'll make sure you stay pretty, the King's here tonight and he'll want to take a look at you"

I knew from the look on his face what he meant by that and I could feel the bile start to rise. I just barely managed to keep myself from getting sick when we turned the corner and stopped at an ornately carved door. The vamps ushered us inside and behind the desk across the room sat the most disgusting man…no, thing I have ever had the displeasure to meet.

He introduced himself as Richard Harmon, said he was owner of the casino and we wanted to know why we thought we could steal from him, and steal so much. Did we not value our lives?. We denied everything at first of course. That's when they decided to work on Jason. They started with his fingers, breaking random bones, a finger here, a metacarpal there. When they shattered his right elbow, I was done, I admitted to cheating. I told them everything, the counting cards, the signals, even why we needed the money. Didn't matter by that point, they never intended either for either of us to leave that room alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo00oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I started to panic again as I began to relive the events of the night before. I guess I had pushed it all aside, some sort of coping mechanism, but now I was right back there, I felt all the same fear, revulsion, and torment. Only this time I knew what was coming.

Eric noticed the change in my demeanor immediately. My heart rate was racing again, my breath catching in my throat. He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips. He placed feather light kisses on my knuckles and I turned into his side, still not understanding how or why his presence had become so comforting to me.

"You are safe with me, I promise you. I will let no harm come to you" I nodded and took a deep breath, letting Eric's strength help me finish my tale.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo00oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The King came around from behind the desk and before I could blink, he was at my side. He was maybe six feet tall with a very slim build. His hair was a mousey brown, his eyes a boring blue. Even his outfit, black slacks, black button down shirt only served to highlight his unassuming appearance. He reminded me of a goth Steve Bushemi. If he was but a man, he would be completely unremarkable, but hidden under is lackluster exterior lived a true monster. He grabbed my chin and roughly pulled my face to his.

"Should I grant you mercy? You have stolen from me, do you feel you truly deserve my leniency?"

"Please, we are so sorry, it was a mistake. Please…." I started to choke on my own tears. His tongue darted out and licked at my tears.

"Ahhh, so sweet." he was behind me in a instant, one arm wrapped like a steel band around my waist. He was much stronger than I ever would have guessed.

"I will grant you mercy." he whispered into my ear, his cold breath casing me to shudder. Then I felt his cold wet tongue drag across my skin, from my ear down to shoulder. His free hand found my breast and began to kneed it. I realized then just what he meant by mercy.

"Your brother will not me as fortunate I am afraid." Before I could grasp his meaning, the two guards that had led us here grabbed Jason and sank their fangs into either side of his neck. He screamed once in pain and quickly went limp. The two vamps gorged on his blood, tearing the flesh of his throat open in their frenzy. As I watched the scene before me in horror I began to comprehend just how fucked I really was.

Richard's hand snaked its way from my breast, down my stomach and settled between my thighs. He stroked me through my jeans as he continued to kiss and lick my neck. I could feel his erection rub against my ass. He was clearly enjoying himself.

"You're gonna feel so good wrapped around my dick." he punctuated this statement by thrusting said dick into my side, rubbing it up and down like horny old dog humping a leg. It was then that the two other vamps threw down the lifeless body that was once my brother and I finally gave up all hope that I could get out of this. The king ordered the guards out of the room and the body disposed of. My shirt was ripped from my body before the door had shut behind them. I was now trapped between the desk and a very horny, very deadly vampire.

"I'm gonna enjoy this, and if you taste half as good as you smell, I may even keep you around for a while. Wouldn't you like that?" I was trembling so hard with fear that I couldn't respond.

"Master if I may make a suggestion?" The question came from a small man in the corner of the room that I hadn't noticed before. He was no taller than me, very petite in stature, black hair and very dark eyes.

"Go ahead Vincent."

"She would make a fine gift for the Northman, would she not?" The king pondered this idea for a few minutes, all the while still rubbing against me, squeezing my breasts and stroking me roughly between my legs. Vincent came closer to me and began to run his fingers through my hair. He leaned down and took my left breast in is mouth, sucking my nipple through my bra. I stood stock still, wishing for away out of this, knowing I was out of options.

"What is your blood type pretty girl?" Vincent asked me.

"AB negative." was my whispered response.

"Oh yes, a fine gift, worthy to be given by a king. A pretty little virgin and she AB neg. It will keep him happy and perhaps more likely to agree treaty negotiations. And besides she'll be less resistant when he's through with her. She's far to skittish to properly enjoy now, don't you think Master?" Vincent dropped to his knees and began to lick and nip at me through my jeans. I tried to pull away and began to cry in earnest.

"You are quite right as usual, my childe. Take her back to the Residence. Have her prepared for the Northman, he arrives tomorrow during the day. Have her in his room by dusk." Richard ground his dick into once again and pressed his lips to the shell of my ear.

"Don't be sad pretty girl, we'll have our fun soon enough." He released me then and Vincent began leading me to the door. I didn't fight him, what would be the point.

I think shock was beginning to set in because I zoned out and when I became aware again I was in the back of a limo, alone, with Vincent. I was still in just a bra and my jeans and Vincent was kneeling in from of me undoing my button and sliding down my zipper. He must have noticed the confused terror on my face.

"I know I cannot fuck you now, but I still want to taste you. Your smell…I cannot help my self." I struggled against his efforts, but he was undeterred. He managed to get my jeans past my hips and pulled aside my underwear. His fangs clicked down at the sight of my uncovered pussy. He ran one finger up and down my folds before replacing it with his tongue. He continued on for a few minutes licking at my clit, thrusting at my entrance, my traitorous body bucking at the stimulation while my mind was screaming for it to stop. He pulled away when the limo came to a halt and there was a tap on the glass of the window.

"all right, let's go." I thankfully pulled my pants back up and followed him out the vehicle and in a fancy looking hotel. I stared at my feet, paying no attention to my surroundings. I was vague aware of the elevator and some winding hallways a few floor up. He stopped me in front of a door. Vincent pulled out a key card, opened the door and led me inside.

"They'll be here to get you prepared tomorrow. Don't give them any trouble, it would be a shame to mar such lovely skin so soon." He took my hand and placed in the front of his pants. His dick was hard against my palm. "squeeze it…" he whispered. I did as I was told, I knew that I had no choice. "Harder" again I complied. He grabbed my by the back of my head, pulled my face to his and kissed me hard, forcing his tongue in my mouth. He pulled away with a groan.

"Soon" was all he said and was gone, the door locking behind him. I managed to make it to the bed before I collapsed and cried myself to sleep.


	4. Bloodlust

A/N: I'm back! Thank you so much for all the love from the last chap. I know we all feel bad for Sookie right now but things are on there way to getting better. Now we will see what Eric thinks of Sookie's ordeal and how he wants to help. Plus a little Viking back story will be thrown in for fun! I know my Eric seems a little tame right now, but he didn't get to be a king on his looks alone. His badassedness will make itself known I promise. Also, my Sookie is a little ooc at times, but she is still stubborn and she will get more feisty. She is just in a bad place right now and a little freaked out. I think it may take some time with Pam to get her out of her shell.

This is my favorite chapter so far and I really felt you needed to see it from both sides, so I hope you like as much as I did. Again I have no beta, all mistakes are my own.

Please review, let me know what you like, don't like, anything. I write for those that will read, I wanna make sure ya'll like what ya get!

**Chapter 4**

I listened as Sookie finished her story. I do not understand what she is doing to me. Why am I so fucking angry about this? Its is not as if I haven't done worse things, far worse in my very long life. I have seen and done things that Sookie cannot even imagine, so why do her tears effect me so? By the time she has gotten to the end, I can no longer sit still. I place a kiss on her temple and get up from the couch. I pace and I think. I have already made the most pressing decision in this situation. I will NOT leave her here. Sookie wouldn't last a week with 'King Richard' and his twisted childe Vincent. I have yet to figure out why I care when normally I would not. She is a blood bag, albeit a very attractive one, but she is human. I have no use for humans except to feed and fuck, and yet this one small human woman makes me want to put a vampire king's balls in a vice and his child's head on a pike. I will think on this subject later, I have to plan. I am still pacing furiously, muttering to myself in Old Norse when Sookie speaks again.

"Ummm, is everything ok? I'm sorry if I made you mad."

"I am not mad Sookie, I am angry and that is much more dangerous." she visibly paled at my answer. Did she think I was mad at her, that any of this was her fault?

"Little one, I am not upset with you, but those that have put you in this situation."

"What can I do?" her voice was so small, her eyes so big, so …trusting? Why the fuck would she trust me? I am Vampire, a hunter. I can smell her sweet, spicy blood and I can imagine it gushing over my tongue as my fangs sink into that tan smooth. Then why in the fuck, when she looks at me like _that_…I just want to hold her, shelter her, steal her away so that no one ever touched her again, no one but him.

"I can help you, but you would have to trust me, do everything I say."

"What do I have to do?" her voice was suddenly much stronger, like flipping a switch, he had given her hope and she was clinging to it, determination now filling her eyes.

"You will ask me for protection, since I am another King I am able to grant you protection from Richard and his childe. I will have to claim you as mine, we will have to exchange blood. Then I will inform the king of your new status. We will leave tomorrow night."

"So you have to bite me?" her new found confidence was starting to waiver.

"Yes, on your neck is best, it is the most visible. I can make it almost painless if I choose to. You would feel only pleasure from my bite." Her blush bloomed across her cheeks and the scent of her arousal had my fangs and my cock snapping to attention. Sookie gulped at the sight of them, but she didn't flinch or turn away. I carefully gauged her reaction. My fangs are part of my identity, she needs to accept them now. She surprised me with her question.

"Does that hurt, when they pop out like that?" The innocence of her question actually made me laugh. "No, little one, it is hard to explain, but it feels good.

'What is a blood exchange? Are there any…side effects or anything?"

"The easiest way would be for me to bite your neck and then feed you from my wrist. I do not require much blood because of my age, and you will not need much or the same reason." She nodded for me to continue.

"My blood will make you stronger, faster, improve your senses, increase your libido. You will be more attracted to me." she snorted _'like that's even possible'_ under her breath.. I chuckled.

"I would be able to tell where you are and sense your emotions. I would be able to tell if you were in danger for example and find you, protect you. The effects would fade eventually unless we were to exchange again."

"Ok." She saw my questioning glance and answered "I guess we should do this then." I had to admire her for being pragmatic. I sat down beside her on the couch and pulled her on to my lap to straddle me. Her robe fell open and I gazed reverently at her lace clad breasts. My throbbing dick was straining against my jeans in an effort to be closer to her heat. I slowly traced my fingertips along the curve of her neck. He heart was racing, I cold feel her pulse slamming against the thin, almost translucent skin of the softest part of her neck.

I ran my fingers up into her hair and pulled her mouth to mine. She responded after only a moments hesitation, then parted her lips and offered her mouth to me. I claimed her lips completely, leaving no doubt that they now belonged to me. I put every bit of my 1000 plus years of practice into that kiss. Only when I knew she had to breath did I break away and move down her jaw to her neck, placing open mouth kisses , licking and sucking where I would bite. I continue until she is near crazed with lust the bite quickly to spare her any pain. As soon as her blood fills my mouth, I am done for. Her blood is rich, complex, sweet, pure, floral. I have never tasted its equal. I was right about the fae, there is a fairy in her family tree, most likely a few generations back. It adds an almost divine sweetness to her. I take a bit more than I need, but not enough to hurt her, the reluctantly pull my fangs away. I lick the little wounds to stop the blood flow. Already I can't wait to taste her again.

I bring my wrist to my mouth and bite down, then offer my blood to Sookie. I can see her shore herself up quickly and press it to her lips. She is tentative at first, but as the taste of my blood fills her mouth she is compelled to draw in more. After a couple of small sips, she begins to drink in earnest. I could feel my blood trickling down her throat, its magic invading her, taking root in her very being. When she began to grind against me, lost to the bloodlust, I followed suite, grabbing her hips and her pulling down hard onto my still jean covered erection. Sookie moaned and I cried out at the delightful friction. She continued pulling until the wound closed and I took my wrist and bit it again. "More." I rasped and brought it to her swollen, bloodstained lips. There was no hesitation this time. She pulled two more mouthfuls and I came harder than I had in centuries and I was still fully clothed. I shrugged off the shock of this revelation and added it to the many things I needed to think about later, when I had more time. My eyes locked with hers, and with one last twist off her hips she came hard, releasing my wrist and screaming my name. I decide then that I want to spend my life pleasuring this woman just to hear her scream my name like that again. Sookie collapsed on to my chest, I could feel her nipples harden as her breasts pressed against me. She picked my wrist back up and again brought it to her lips. The wound had already closed, but she licked at the remaining blood. I wanted her so much then my self control was taking a serious beating, but I would not taker her here. It would be at home, in my bed where I would teach her the meaning of pleasure. I put my hand under her chin and tilted her face upwards to mine. Her eyes were bright and shining, her lips were red and swollen, her cheeks flushed with desire and she was mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo00oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I finished telling about last night, he abruptly leapt from the couch and began to pace furiously around the room. I could feel the anger radiating off him and thought that maybe he was upset with me. Maybe he was disgusted at what I had let them touch me like that, had let Vincent do to that me. Sure, I could have put up more of a fight, but really what good would it have done. He would have taken what he wanted anyway by force. He scared me even more than the king did. There was just something in his eyes and the way he looked at me that made me believe he would enjoy ripping me apart when he was finished using me for his pleasure. As sickened as it all made me feel, I knew that it could have been much, much worse.

Eric's pacing becomes more insistent and he looks like he is arguing with himself in a strange language. I asked if he was Ok, apologizing for making him so upset. He was so angry, but not at me. Did that mean he would help me? For some reason I couldn't just ask him for help, maybe I was too afraid he would laugh at me and then take what he wanted from me too, then leave me to my punishment. So instead I quietly asked what I could do.

But then he offered to help. He said he could protect me if I let him claim me and if we share blood. I was afraid of being bitten. He seemed to sense my apprehension, but he assured me that he could make his bite pleasurable. I wasn't sure that was possible, but there was a part of me begging me to let him bite and I have to admit I was getting turned on just thinking about it.

I had heard about people how would abuse vampire blood like a drug so I wanted to know what it would do to me. Again I was surprised by his honesty and actually snorted when he said I would be more attracted to him. _'like that was even possible'_ Then he said he would be able to sense me, find me if I was in danger. So far I wasn't seeing a down side and compared to my other option of more quality time with the King and Vincent. So I thought _'what the fuck do I have to lose?'_ and agreed to swap blood.

He sat down beside me, his giant frame dwarfing my own, and he pulled me onto his lap. I straddled him and my robe fell open but I made no move to fix it. Instead I stared at him as he drank me in. He must have like what he saw because I could feel his cock under me, practically throbbing next to my pussy, only separated by his jeans and a tiny scrap of lace. He started stroking my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. I never knew a kiss could be like that. Sure I had limited experience in the kissing department due to my curse, but I am sure this was no ordinary kiss. This kiss was hot and feral and demanding that I submit and I did, wanting to take everything Eric would give me, wanting him to take my blood. I felt no pain when he bit, I was to lost to the sensations he was creating in me, but when he began to pull the blood from me it was like he was drawing straight from my clit and suddenly I am on fire.

When he offers his wrist to me I quickly shake off any uncertainty and put it to my lips. His blood was nothing like I expected. It was cold, yet as I began to drink I could feel a warmth begin to spread through me. It tasted sweet like fine chocolate or rich dark berries. I couldn't identify the flavor because it was so complex that every mouthful was different. It was a completely unique taste and yet hauntingly familiar at the same time. What ever it was it consumed me and ignited a passion like I had never felt. My pussy was aching, throbbing and I craved some sort of friction. My hips began thrusting against Eric and he must have liked it because he grabbed my hips and pulled me down harder onto his cock which was now pressing right on my clit and I moaned out my pleasure and continued to feed on the heavenly elixir of his blood. When the wound closed I almost whimpered and I licked every drop from his skin not wanting to waste any.

Eric must have been enjoying it as much as I was because he bit his wrist again and when he cried out for me to take more I did so readily, my hunger for him spinning out of control. He roared his release and I followed right behind, screaming his name as the stars danced before my eyes. I've never come like that, I never had any idea that pleasure could feel like that. I couldn't hold myself up any longer and sagged against his hard chest. I could feel his muscles rippling through the thin material of his t-shirt. The wound on his wrist had closed again, but there was still blood on his skin. Without even thinking I brought it to my lips and caressed it with my tongue reveling in the taste of his blood.

Eric lifted my chin and stared into my eyes. If I had thought he was gorgeous before, I couldn't even describe him now. His eyes were heavy with lust and his fangs were still down. He looked feral and dangerous and breathtakingly beautiful and God help me I wanted him so bad I could feel it in my teeth. I let go of his wrist and he grabbed my ass with both hands and pulled me tighter against him. I leaned in to kiss him again and my tongue darted out and licked one of his fangs. He moaned and thrust his hips into me. I could feel him getting hard again. I twirled my tongue around one fang and then the other. We were both getting worked up again and I knew just what I wanted.

I snapped out of my lust fueled haze at the sound of someone knocking at the door. Eric immediately shifted gears and stood up, me still clinging to him. He put me down and tied my robe closed with an almost wistful look on his face. Then his whole demeanor changed and I could see then just why he was a king. He was powerful and regal. Everything about him screamed "Don't fuck with me." He looked towards the door and called "Enter!"


	5. Like Taking Candy from a Baby

_**A/N: ok, I realize now that I never mentioned that Sookie can't read vamps. She found this out last night when she met her first vamps (Richard and Vincent) it wasn't addressed in that chapter because she was telling a story to Eric who doesn't know about the telepathy. Just wanted to clear that up. I got so excited writing almost non stop that not all the stuff in my brain made it on screen. That being said here is 5.**_

_**And of course to all those that reviewed, faved and alerted, thank you so much. It's like Christmas every time I check my email.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**SPOV**_

"_**Enter"**_

_**The door to the suite opened and a very large man entered, easily seven feet tall and bigger than the broad side of a barn. He had curly brown hair that framed his face and light green eyes. He bowed quickly to Eric.**_

"_**Your Majesty"**_

"_**It had better be important Stavi."**_

"_**One of Richard's humans is here for the girl." I dropped my shields and heard the girl Jenna who had brought me here earlier. She was collecting me so that I could be made ready for the meeting tonight. Seems I was to be the guest of honor. The King had decided he wanted to claim me tonight as his new pet in front of all of his guests. It was his favorite way to show off. Then Jenna's thoughts quickly went to when she was claimed. The King fed from her and fucked her for all to see. This was just the beginning of an orgy that lasted until almost dawn in which she was passed back and forth between all the guests. Sookie could see all the sick and perverted things that had been done to the poor girl and she didn't understand how anyone could actually enjoy that. Jenna was hoping to be allowed to participate in this orgy as well. She had been so good lately. She thought Sookie was very pretty and she wanted to watch the King and his childe fuck her together. Her thoughts became random images of sex by that point.**_

_**Jenna was a pretty loud broadcaster and with shields down her thoughts were very clear and graphic. I felt the bile rise up my throat and ran to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet with my head between my knees and managed to keep down the little bit of dinner I had forced myself to eat earlier. Eric followed directly behind me looking very concerned. **_

"_**Little one?…What is wrong?"**_

_**I stared at him for several seconds unable to speak. I didn't know what to tell him. Do I try and lie? Or do I out myself as a telepath. My Gran always warned me to keep that a secret. She did want people to try and exploit me for what I could do. I think she was worried about the FBI or CIA or something, but I would assume it would be same for vampire royalty, wouldn't you. I had already learned how dangerous vamps could be. But Eric hadn't hurt me, hadn't forced anything. He promised to protect me right? I am so confused. I could see he was getting a little frustrated at my silence. Oh fuck it, what do I have to lose?**_

"_**The King is going to claim me tonight at you meeting. Then I get to be the main attraction at the celebratory orgy. I thought I was gonna be sick." I couldn't look him in the eye as I spoke. He was silent for several seconds.**_

"_**How do you know this?" Eric's voice was slightly colder than before and I braced myself for his reaction.**_

"_**I'm a telepath, I heard the thoughts of the girl outside the room. She was pretty graphic."**_

_**Nothing….no answer, no expression, just a very intense stare. Finally he answered in a very even measured tone.**_

"_**Can you hear my thoughts Sookie?**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo00oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**EPOV**_

_**A Fucking Telepath! You have to be shitting me. Richard Harmon must truly be the stupidest fucking vampire…ever! I was already questioning his sanity for letting ME anywhere near his new pet. As it was I had already claimed her and was looking forward to rubbing his face in it, but now it will be all the sweeter. She is beautiful, delicious, and apparently an incredibly rare talent. I couldn't believe my luck. I had only one concern.**_

"_**Can you hear my thoughts Sookie?" Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head emphatically. **_

"_**No, I can sense a presence but it is like a void, just a bubble or a place holder, but no thoughts." I believed her but felt like testing her anyway. I began to think of horrible things I had seen over the years, things I had done in the past, things I wanted to do to Sookie, and there was no reaction. Not even a change in heart rate. Her emotions didn't change either and I could still feel that she trusted me. She would be terrified of me if she had heard a fraction of my mental broadcast. I will have to test her further when we return to Minnesota to see the extent of her abilities concerning weres, shifters and such. **_

"_**Stay here, I will be right back." I went back to living area. "Stavi, send the human away, inform her that I will bring the girl to the meeting myself. That is all." He left the room and I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. **_

"_**Pam"**_

"_**Yes Master."**_

"_**I need you to acquire some clothing for a female, size eight I would say. Sexy but tasteful, you know what I like. I need it NOW."**_

"_**Of course Master….20 minutes?"**_

"_**Fine" I hung up. My childe was very resourceful and had excellent taste. I hoped that she and Sookie would get along. I went back into the bathroom and Sookie was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, still looking a little green. I gathered her into my arms and took her into the bedroom. I sat her on the bed and kneeled in front of her, my hands on top of her thighs. **_

"_**Does anyone else know of your ability?"**_

"_**The only one's who knew for sure were my Gran and my brother and they're both dead." she said sadly. **_

"_**And the Richard does not suspect?"**_

"_**Not to my knowledge."**_

"_**Good, we will tell no one else except my childe. I know that she can be trusted."**_

"_**You are not upset?"**_

"_**No, little one, You were very smart to keep your secret. Many would try to use you and hurt you to control you ability. You do not deserve that."**_

"_**But not you? You don't want use it too?"**_

"_**I hope that you would be willing to lend you telepathy to me on occasion, but I will never force you or put you in harms way deliberately. You must remember I claimed you as mine before I know of this little development. I want you for much more than your gift, much more." I began to inch my hands upwards towards the apex of her thighs. I pulled the tie of her robe with my teeth and it fell open revealing her beautiful curves. I brushed the thumb of one hand lightly over the fabric of her panties and she parted her legs slightly. She was blushing the most delightful shade of red and biting her bottom lip. She had no idea how fucking sexy she was, it was maddening. **_

_**I pushed her legs further apart and leaned in closer, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. I started to rub her through her panties while I pulled her bra down with my free hand and proceeded to tease her nipples to hard little peaks. She was moaning into my mouth, making me painfully hard, and I was dying (haha) to be inside her.**_

"_**May I join you Master?"**_

_**Sookie shrieked and scramble back onto the bed pulling the robe closed. She even grabbed and pillow and hid behind it. She peered over the top and had the darkest red blush yet creeping up her cheeks. **_

"_**Pamela, can you not knock?"**_

"_**You left the door open."**_

"_**That is not the fucking point!"**_

"_**I am sorry Master." and she truly was. Pam hated when I yelled at her. My child was very spoiled and very loyal. I indulged her every whim and was lenient with her to a fault, but she knew where to draw the line and just what would happen to her if she crossed it. **_

"_**Sookie, this is my child Pam. Pam this is my Sookie." Pam noticed I had called her mine and quirked her eyebrow at me. **_

"_**Please to meet you." Sookie answered, still hiding behind the pillow."**_

"_**Likewise I'm sure. These must be for you." She tossed a garment bag on the bed.**_

"_**Two dresses, under things, shoes. You should be pleased Eric."**_

"_**Well done thank you. Sookie, why don't you have a look and get dressed while Pam and I wait outside." She nodded her acceptance and we left the room. As soon as the door was shut Pam started in on me.**_

'_**Oh, Master. Where did you find that little morsel. She smells divine!"**_

"_**She was a gift from King Richard. She was going to be announced as his new pet tonight. I have decided I am keeping her and will be informing him at tonight's meeting. And she tastes divine too Pam the way, to bad for you I do not think I will be sharing"**_

"_**So unfair! But do you think Richard is going to be Ok with you claiming his pet? He has never been one to just concede anything, even when he knows he cannot win"**_

"_**Its is too late anyway, we have already had the first exchange and beside when have you ever known me to back down either."**_

"_**Point taken, but are you sure this is wise? I thought we were here to form an alliance not piss off our host. Are you sure she is worth the trouble?"**_

"_**Even if she did not taste like the nectar of the god's Pam, she would be worth it."**_

"_**And why is that?'**_

"_**For starters I have never wanted another like this. It is a need I cannot explain but my instincts tell me to keep her close to me and besides, she's a telepath."**_

"_**Shit! Are you serious? A fucking telepath? Richard doesn't know, does he?"**_

"_**No, he doesn't know and he will not find out. We must make sure of this. He would be tempted to do something even stupider than usual."**_

"_**I often wonder how he has stayed in power as long as he has. He is only 600 years or so, and he is not much of a strategizer. To take you on directly would be downright foolish."**_

"_**I believe he owes much to his childe Vincent. He is a genius with an IQ that is so high it cannot be determined. He is also very loyal to his maker."**_

"_**You think Richard is a puppet?"**_

"_**Not exactly, but he relies heavily on his childes judgment." She nods her agreement and the bedroom door creeps open. Sookie walks out slowly and she is stunning in a blood red silk halter dress that flairs slightly at the waist and falls to just above her knees. The shoes are black peep toe pumps with red accents and a three inch heel. Both mine and Pam's fangs run out at the sight of her.**_

"_**I take that to mean I look alright?"**_

"_**Little one, you look beautiful, I assure you. If we did not have to leave for this meeting, we would be finishing what we started a few minutes ago." Another blush, I think I am already addicted to the sight of her blushing and would love nothing more than to continue to tease her, but we have little time and I must prepare Sookie for what may happen at the meeting.**_

"_**Sookie, I need to you to listen and do exactly as I say tonight, Ok?" she nods. "I will have to treat you very differently in front of other vampires. Not Pam of course, because she is my childe, but I must maintain a strong position in front of other royalty. I will have to treat you like a pet. Please believe me when I say I do not like this. But I must." Again she nods, but I can almost see her internal debate. "I may say things tonight that will make you angry, I do not mean them, it will be purely for show. I will treat you like an object, a toy, and for that I am sorry. You may also see things tonight that sicken you. Please know that not all vampire are as depraved as they can and will be"**_

"_**I understand Eric, I may not like it, but we all have our part to play in this. I will do whatever you need me to do. I can't stay here. I'd rather die."**_

"_**Honestly, death would probably be a preferable alternative to what you would experience at the hands of those two. I have heard stories of their cruelty, Vincent's especially. I will not allow this to happen. You will be safe and you will come home with me." My tone brokered no room for argument.**_

"_**Pam, I want you to keep a close eye on Vincent, he does not get near Sookie. Understood?"**_

"_**Oh course Master."**_

"_**Are you ready Sookie?" I take her hand and lead her to the door. **_

"_**No, but let's just get this over with." I nod my agreement and open the door. **_

"_**Ladies, after you."**_


	6. Boys and Their Toys

A/N: well I'm on a roll, I did some major brainstorming last night and I am so excited about where this story is going. This is the longest story I have ever written and it is just getting started. Up next is the alliance meeting. Sookie's gotta put on her big girl panties to get through this so wish her luck! There will be a lot of quick POV back and forth in this chapter. I don't think I need to overlap the action with longer pov's but I do want to show certain things from certain view's. if you hate it I won't do it again.

I have been getting some awesome reviews and I can't thank ya'll enough for taking the time to let me know what you think. Keep the love coming!

**Chapter 6**

SPOV

The three of us step into the hallway and I immediately notice the re are two immense vampires stationed on either side of the door. One was light, one was dark and they were both dressed what looked like swat gear only with swords. I was in awe of just how huge they were. Not many men can dwarf Eric. Eric nods to them and they bow in response. As we walk past them, they take their place behind us.

"Eric, who are they?" I whispered to him.

EPOV

She whispered the question as if the they would not be able to here her. Stavi was almost outright laughing at the way she kept sneaking glances at him.

"The taller one is Stavi, the other is Xi-lao. They are my brothers and also my personal guards."

"Brothers?"

"We share the same maker."

"Oh, cool! Well it's very nice to, I'm Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse." she smiled a shy smile at them and turned back to me. Sookie Stackhouse…I hit me just then that I was risking much more than I normally would for someone with whom I knew nothing about. I was not even aware of her last name until just now. I know it makes little sense, but I am so drawn to her. She must be mine, she IS mine. I will accept no other alternative.

"But why do you need guards? I mean look at you!" I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped. She is so innocent and naïve, there is much she must learn if she is to survive the world of vampire politics.

"Sookie, I am a Vampire King in another Regents territory. One can never be too careful." she nodded thoughtfully. We reached the private elevator at the end of the hallway and got on.

"There are a couple of things we need to go over quickly before we get to the royal chamber."

"Ok"

"First you must only speak when spoken to, and only after I have given you permission to do so/" she looked like she was going to say something so I cut her off. "It is only for tonight, but this is very important. You must seem completely under my control. Since I seem to be unable to glamour you, " Pam's eyebrow shot up at this and I shook my head, letting her know to drop it for now, "you must pretend. I do not want others to know you are different, Sookie. The less reason Richard has to be interested in you, the easier it will be to get you out of this."

"I understand. But what is glamour and how do you know it doesn't work?" she had the cutest expression, like and angry kitten.

Glamour is a type of hypnosis. Vampire use it to control the minds of humans and get them to do what they want. And I know because I tried and it didn't work."

"What did you try to get me to do?' she had a concerned look on her face, no doubt she thought I has tried something inappropriate.

"I asked you to tell me why you were there. You simply looked away. You should not have been able to _**not**_ answer me. We will test this further later, but for now you must 'fake it'." I gave her a little smirk and raised and eyebrow at her. She giggled and I decided it was a sound I would endeavor to hear everyday.

SPOV

Well it seems that vamps can't mess with my mind and make me do stuff I don't wanna do. That's good news. And I have to act all gaga over Eric, I don't think 'faking it' would be to hard. It seems so stupid to me that I have to act like a little slave, but I'd rather pretend with Eric if it will help get me out of here. The elevator came to a stop and we exited out into a small hallway off the main lobby of the hotel.

"Where are we?"

"The Hotel Rubeus, Richard owns it and the royal residence is the whole top floor. The throne room and royal chambers are near the ballroom which is at the bottom of the grand staircase." Eric gestured to the large elaborate, descending staircase that was across the lobby from us.

"The king with be greeting his guests near the bottom of the stairs. With you in that dress Sookie, we should make quite the entrance.

"Are there going to be many people here tonight?"

"Tonight is a meeting to discuss forming a multi-state alliance, so there will be regents from several states and their entourages. It's more of a party with a lot of political posturing. Richard is not secure in his reign of New York so he is looking for allies to strengthen his position. He is trying to ply us with lavish parties and very _generous_ 'gifts'." he looked pointedly at me when he said this last part and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you ready?" I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. I looked up and met Eric's cautious gaze and nodded yes. Just before we reached the stairs, Eric paused and looked at me.

"I want to apologize again now for how I will treat you in there Little One. If all goes well tonight, it will be the last time it will happen." I could hear the conviction in his voice and I realized at that moment just how much trust I had placed in a vampire I didn't actually know anything about. But when he looked at me like that…how could I not believe that he would protect me?

"I trust you Eric. I know you have to play your part as do I."

"There is one last thing, you need to stay with me or Pam at all times, for no reason do you go anywhere alone, even in the same room, one of us will at your side at all times. Understood?

I nod and we descend into the depths unknown.

EPOV

We are about halfway down the staircase when We are spotted by Richard. I see the split second of irritation before his calm mask is back in place. Sookie stiffens when she sees him and her grip on my hand gets much tighter. We make our way to King Richard slowly, taking our time, greeting other monarchs as we go. He watches the our party, no doubt noticing how Sookie clings to my side and also how down right edible she looks in that dress.

When we reach him we exchange the customary nods of greeting. For creatures that can be so brutal and bloodthirsty, we hold on to our refined exteriors and sense of etiquette.

"Northman, I have been waiting for an excuse to get to visit my new hotel. I trust everything has been to your liking?"

"Oh yes, I have no complaints." My gaze shifted to Sookie as I spoke and then back to the king.

"I am curious though, why Miss Stackhouse is still with you when I sent one of my humans to collect her the better part of an hour ago."

"Yes, well I was not finished, so I sent your human away." My hand drifted from Sookie's waist to the soft curve of her ass and gave it a squeeze. She took the hint and ran her hand up my chest and molded herself into my frame. The only way for her to get any closer to me would require us getting naked., a scenario I am looking I am definitely looking forward to.

"Yes well, Miss Stackhouse certainly does have her charms.." he was blatantly staring at her cleavage and I had to bite back a growl.

"Your Majesty was very kind to have sent her to me. I am looking forward to getting her back to Minnesota where I can properly break her in." The look of confusion on his face was almost worth the trip all on its own. It took him a minute to recover.

"It seems there has been a misunderstanding. Miss Stackhouse is in debt to me and she will be _working_ off that debt for quite sometime. In fact I was going to claim her as my newest pet, but my Vincent has never had a pet of his own and he was so taken by her that I have decided to let him claim her. The ceremony is already planned for midnight, but I am sure you will enjoy the celebration afterwards, Sookie will be the guest of honor."

Knowing that "celebration" was a polite way of saying gang rape, the beast inside me raged to get out. My Sookie was no whore to passed around and used like common trash. I want to rip off his dick and shove it down his throat just to shit up his grating, petulant voice. I decided I had had enough of these little games. The alpha in me was ready to assert his dominance.

"That will not be happening. You will have to find your childe a new toy, I have already claimed this one as my own."

"This is ridiculous Eric, I have known you for over 400 years and you have never been one to take a pet. You will renounce your claim and Vincent will take her. I am King of this State and my word is law here!"

"You are not my king and I am 400 years your elder. Do not try to force this, you cannot win. You sent her to me unclaimed, Your intentions mean exactly shit to me, but I am in an agreeable mood. I will pay off her debt and I will double it as a thank you."

"Absolutely not! She is not for sale. This discussion is over, you will hand over the girl now!" I felt Sookie go rigid beside me and followed her line of site. It seems our interlude with the king was attracting quite a bit of attention and Vincent was making his way towards us, is eyes only for Sookie.

"Master, what is going on?"

SPOV

At the sound of his voice I began to relive the terror of the night before. The way he touched me, and forced me to submit to what he wanted. I could still feel his hand, lips and tongue on my body and once again I was struggling to keep my dinner down. He is staring at me so intently that it is becoming hard to concentrate.

"Mr. Northman has decided to he wants to claim your new pet as his own. I was informing him that this is simply not possible." Vincent has gone very still, his eyes now locked on Eric instead of me thankfully. Eric just looks pissed.

"It is King Northman and you are full of shit. The point is mute, I have already claimed her this evening with the first exchange of blood. There is nothing more to be done about it. As there was no prior claim I was within my rights and I did not force her, she came to me willingly. Tell them Sookie, who do you belong to?" Oh shit.

"You, Master." I answer quietly, my eyes either on Eric or the floor. Vincent snarled at my words and before I could register what was happening he was at my side pulling me to him roughly or at least he would have if Eric did not have me in his iron grip. Instead I found myself in the middle of a game of vampire tug-o-war. My arm was screaming pain where Vincent held firm, I was afraid that if he squeezed and harder he could shatter the bone.

"Richard! Order your childe to release MY human, or I have him ended!" before I could draw another breath, Stavi was behind Vincent, a sword to his throat.

"Is a pet worth your final death boy?" Eric's voice had gone dangerously low. It was eerie to hear him sound so calm when you could feel the power and the rage pouring off of him. The king didn't even have to say a word, his defeated look was enough and Vincent relinquished my arm.

"Touch my human again and I will have your fangs." Vincent looked totally unrepentant as he continued to glare at me. He had the nerve to pop his fangs and leer.

"Did she tell you how much she loved my tongue on her pussy? She was practically fucking my face." I never saw Eric's hand move it was so fast, but I heard the crunch when his fist connected with Vincent's nose.

"She will be mine…Soon." He looked right at me and smiled then was gone in a blur. The King glared at us with contempt. "This isn't over Viking!" He then sped off much the same way as his childe. Eric turned to me, smiled and said,

"Well, that went better than I expected."


	7. The Ties That Bind

A/N: I know a lot of you have wondered why Vincent gave to Eric in the first place. Here is where his head was at the night he met Sookie and his side of the confrontation, there is more of the big alliance meet and greet to come next chapter. There is some male on male dominance stuff in this one, not to graphic, but I wanted to give a heads up. Richard and Vincent have a very dynamic relationship.

Keep the love coming with the reviews. They have been giving some great ideas and have really encouraged me to crank this thing out. I can't give enough thanks. Ya'll are awesome! I still have no beta, please forgive any typos, I am flying solo here.

Chapter 7

Vincent POV

What the fuck just happened? One minute I am on top of the world, imagining how sweet it will be when I claim my pretty little Sookie in front of all of my Master's guests. They will all envy me…they next minute I am threatened with death for trying to take what should be mine and my Master does nothing. He made me beg for her, crawling on my knees, begging and fucking pleading to be able to keep her as mine. And now he does nothing and lets him just have her. I have earned her after all I have done for him. She is Mine! I had never wanted another but my Master since I was turned 287 years ago. But how could I not want her. He makes me let her go and I storm off in a fit of rage.

When she was brought to my Master's office last night, we were discussing the King of Minnesota. We needed the Northman's support for this alliance to be successful. He is respected and feared throughout most of the world. His support will bring the support of many others that we so dearly need. The king of Ontario was chomping at the it to get is hands on New York. He is well liked and has many friends and allies who would support him in a takeover. There have been border skirmishes with increasing losses for months and I am afraid my Master's hold on his territory is precarious at best. I must do all I can to protect him, and if we can gain the favor of the Viking, we will be well on our way to forming this alliance. We cannot afford to fail.

As soon as I see her, smell her, I know she would be the perfect tribute for Northman. She is lovely, all soft round curves and classic beauty. Plus she was a virgin. A fitting sacrifice, and if there was anything left after the Viking was done with her, then he and his master could certainly find several ways to enjoy her as well.

I take her purse and take out her wallet. _Sookie Stackhouse_…that's different. She has no credit cards, little money, no pictures of friends or family. No cell phone, she apparently lives with her brother and he won't be around to miss her for much longer.

I became more resigned to this idea as I watched my Master. He was toying with her, taunting her, scaring her into submission by killing her brother while he touched her body. I could feel his need for her growing as he is starting to give into his bloodlust. Add in his anger at being cheated out of 117,000 dollars and he would no doubt hurt the girl in this state. She had to be pristine if she was to truly impress. I interrupted my Master before he became to far gone to listen to reason and gave him my suggestion for the girl.

"She would make a fine gift or the Northman, would she not?" I began to touch her as well, the smell of her fear as I got closer was so sweet. Licking and sucking her lace covered breasts, running my fingers through her silky blonde hair. I ask her blood type and it is a sign. She is AB neg. I do my research, and I know Northman has a blood fetish and that is really saying something for a vampire.

"Oh yes, a fine gift, worthy to be given by a king. A pretty little virgin and she is AB neg. It will keep him happy and perhaps more likely to agree treaty negotiations. And besides she'll be less resistant when he's through with her. She's far to skittish to properly enjoy now, don't you think Master?" I cannot help but drop to my knees my face in her sex, nip at her, she smells that fucking good. She _will_ be fun, but later. Our situation is a tough one and sometimes sacrifices have to be made.

Thankfully my Master agrees with me and sends me to deliver her to the residence. If he had not, she may not have kept her innocence after all. She seemed to be in some kind of trance like state, probably in shock from all she has been subjected to tonight. Her scent in the enclosed space of the limo was starting to beckon to me, making me stroke and pinch her breasts. Touching her pussy through her jeans was no longer enough for me I would taste her even if I couldn't fuck her yet. I told her as this when she began to struggle and with little effort I got her jeans down and exposed her sweet beautiful pussy. I ran my finger along her lips at first, then my tongue lapped at her, reveling in the pure untainted taste of her. I was delighted when her body began to respond despite her tears of protest. That will be very interesting to explore later. A small moan, so quite I don't think she realized that it had slipped out was all it took to make me cum. And not a moment too so as we had just pulled into the hotel. I led Sookie in through a service entrance and up in the elevator to her room for the night. Tomorrow her body would be primped and prepared, she would be the perfect gift to show generosity that his King and Master is willing to bestow on his friends . As I was leaving I warned her not to give her handlers any trouble or she would regret it. I came closer her and suddenly I wanted her to feel just how hard she made me. So I took her hand and placed it on my cock. I told her to squeeze and she did. She listened again when I told her to do it harder. She will be very easy to train I think. I leave her quickly before I go to far and just fuck her against the wall. I go straight to my Master's bed chamber and strip naked. I sense he is on his way here and I very much want to please him, I am going to ask something very important of him tonight and I want him in a more agreeable mood.

My Master enters and senses my anxiety.

"What is wrong my childe?"

"I have a request to make of you Master and I implore you allow me what I wish."

"Then tell me what you desire and I will decide if you should have it."

"I want the girl Master. I want to take her as mine and train her to be submissive to me. Then I wish to turn her as you did me. I think she would do so well here with us." The look on his face stopped me from continuing. At first it was hurt and then quickly changed to anger.

"You think you are ready for your own childe do you? And this little girl is what you want? I am not sure you know what you are asking. You will prove to me how much you really want this before I will consent. You will remember that you are still mine. You will not replace me so easily Vincent.

He made me beg for her as he whipped me till blood ran down my back. He made me beg as he took me hard and fast, crying out as he fucked me, punishing me for desiring another over him.

"Please Master please. I am forever loyal to you, my childe will be as well, she will be your as she is mine and you may do with her as you wish, but please let me have this, let me turn her, she must belong to me." He began to fuck me harder, tearing me open, bending me to his will.

"Oh, yes Master fuck me, take all that I am.!" he roared as he came and bit into my shoulder. He laid me down next to him and began to stroke my back.

"You may have the girl, we will announce her as your new pet tomorrow night. If in time I think she is worthy of being turned, you may be the one to do it. Has this pleased you my childe?"

"Oh, thank you Master, you are too good to me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo00oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up this evening my king was already up and preparing for the events of night. I showered and dresses quickly, almost giddy at the prospect of seeing my Sookie again. She would be mine tonight for all to witness. I was almost starting to regret giving her to the Viking, it would have been nice to have her here when I rose. But he will make her pliable, I have heard many stories about his gifts as a lover maybe he would be interested in joining me with her tonight after the ceremony. I could watch her suck him off while I fuck her, yes, that would be nice.

After a quick feed and fuck from Eddie, one of the new donors, I head down the elevator and meet my king the Grand Ballroom. We still have time to discuss last minute details. One the stage was large ornate draped in the softest black silk. This is where I will claim Sookie in front of all in attendance tonight. Thinking of her in the throes of passion writhing on my cock has stirred my hunger again and I grab one of the waitresses and glamour her into joining me in a storage room. When I am finished with her, I go to seek out my Master, anxious to get this evening started.

I see my blonde goddess clinging to the Northman, his figure as quite impressive and he was in a very protective stance seeming to surround her small frame.

"What is going on here, Master?" I was confused, Sookie should have been retrieved by now and being readied for the claiming. I didn't want her to smell of another man when I fuck her for the first time. My confusion gave way to pure rage when my Master tells me the Viking has put in a claim on my human. How dare he! Was it not enough we was given her innocence and virgin blood, but he must steal her away from me. My master will never stand for this insult. And then I heard the words that sent me over the edge.

"Who do you belong to Sookie?"

"You Master." she stared at him like she needed him to breath. NO! she was supposed to look at me that way, submit to me. I snarled in rage and attempted to take her from his grasp. I was rough, but she needs to learn I will not tolerate this, she will be my childe, the lessons must start now. The Viking threatens to end me and I want to laugh at him. The girl is rightfully mine, my master and king will order to release her and things will go as I have planned them. I look at Master and he shakes his head willing me to let her go. I cannot believe this. Northman tries to assert his dominance by threatening me again and I respond by taunting him, letting him know I had tasted her before him. The bastard swung catching me off guard and braking my nose.

"She _will _be mine…soon." I speed off before I make a bigger mess of things. My Master would punish me greatly if I anger Northman too much right now. We need his support too much and I accept that I am powerless in this instance.

I feel betrayed by the one I loved the most, My Master. I knew he was in a place where he had to hurt me to save his kingdom, but the pain was not diminished by this fact. It will take some time to deal with the throbbing ache of his betrayal. I will spend this time plotting, I will find a way to get her away from him. Sookie will be mine, if I have to take down the Viking myself, it will be done.


	8. A Part to Play

A/N: So here is the meeting. Sookie is way out of her comfort zone here. But don't worry we are almost home and the real fun can begin!

I have had some great reviews for this so far and I thank you for all your wonderful feedback. I am getting pretty close to 100. *puppy dog eyes* "please can I have some more?"

Chapter 8

"Well that went better than expected." The incredulous look on Sookie's face almost made me laugh, but the I noticed the way she was cradling her arm. I gently took it to assess the damage. It wasn't broken, but it was severely bruised. Seeing her in pain made the beast in me rage. I notice that Vincent has reentered the ballroom, but he is wisely stationed himself as far from me as he can get. What is unwise is how he will not stop staring at my Sookie. I am in control of my anger until he has the fucking gall to lick his fangs and then look at me and smile. Does this boy have any idea who he is fucking with? I am more than three times his age and I am itching to rip into him. I let out a low warning growl as I become dangerously close to losing control. If he thinks I will not end him just because there are so many witnesses he is so very mistaken. 

My grip on Sookie's arm must have tightened in my rage and she let out a small whimper. I immediately release her and wipe away the single tear that has run down her cheek. 

"I am sorry Sookie, he will not touch you again. But if it helps at all, the blood you took from me has healing properties and any evidence of this will be gone by morning." She gave me a small smile and nodded. I pricked my finger on one of my fangs and squeezed out a large drop of blood and offered it to her.

"Take this, it will take away the pain until it heals." she blushes that sweet little blush of hers wraps her hot little mouth around my finger and sucks lightly. I could feel it all the way in my cock and I let out a low growl. Sookie giggled and swirled her tongue around the tip of my finger before pulling her mouth away. Gods, she was maddening, I do not think she was even aware of just how sexy she was. I could tell that both Pam and Stavi were dripping with envy, and even Xi-Lao who was a strict lover of men, was fascinated with her. What was it about this girl that seemed to draw vampires to her? I will need to be especially diligent if I am going to keep her safe.

"Thank you Eric." I pull her to me and nuzzle my lips against her neck.

"You can repay me later." I whisper in her ear and I can feel her shiver against me. I know that we are still being watched so I do not pull away. I draw her even closer her to and take the chance to give her one more warning about what she tonight.

"Prepare yourself little one. There will be other humans present, but they are little more than dinner. Vampire are driven by impulse and you may see things that make you uncomfortable. You must stay calm and not react to it. Can you do this?" She nods.

"I will have to treat you like any other pet, I will not be cruel, but you may not like the things I must do. Please promise you will not stay angry at me for too long." she sees the serious expression on my face and realizes I was in no way joking. She takes a deep breath and I can see the determination in her eyes. She is so strong for one so innocent. I cannot help but be proud of her. 

We are interrupted by another royal entourage. The Queen of Maine, a tall, slender vampiress with mocha skin and very striking features leads them. Her hair is very short, just this side of being completely bald and she is one of the few women that can make that look attractive. Her royal blue dress is encrusted with jewels along the bodice and has a long train that is being carried by two young human women. Behind them two guards stand at attention.

"Queen Gizelle, it has been to long. How have things been in Maine?

"Things have been just wonderful Viking, how fares Minnesota?

"Quiet, I am looking forward to returning. You should visit soon, Rasul has missed you I think." I give her a smirk. Rasul was her childe and head of nighttime security at my royal estate.

"Of course he has…Now Viking, who is this?" she gestures to Sookie. 

"This is Sookie, she is my new pet. Sookie, this is Gizelle Trenholm, the Queen of Maine. Say hello Little one."

"It's very nice to meet you Your Majesty." 

"So much fuss over one little girl, Richard really needs better control over his childe…though I can see her appeal. Will you be sharing her later?"

"No, Sookie is new, I will be keeping her to myself for now."

"A shame, maybe when I visit then."

"I look forward to it." The doors to the Royal Chamber opened and a gong sounded letting us know the meeting was about to begin. Gizelle took my arm that was not around Sookie and led is towards the doors.

"Well, come now, let us get this meeting over with, I am in the mood for fun. Say what you will about him, but Richard does throw the best parties. You will still be playing won't you? You are too tense, you need a good fuck to loosen you up Eric."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo00oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SPOV

Oh My God, I don't know how I am going to make it through this. The reality of the situation is starting to hit me and I have no choice but to be a good little girl. I know Eric said he didn't want to treat me like this, but it still hurts. I have to literally bite my tongue each and every time Eric is asked to share me or to give 'just a little taste.' And I am so sick of being sniffed by every vampire I pass. There must be somewhere near 30 vamps and a dozen or so humans in the Royal chamber all waiting for this meeting to start. We make our way inside and I notice we stay near the exit which is just fine by me.

I watch the scene around me very carefully, I am starting to see that vampires are very formal, there is a protocol for everything and everyone seemed to know their place. It was fascinating and I had so many questions for Eric to answer when we were alone. The King entered the room from a door near the back and came to sit on a honest to goodness throne that sat on a raised dais. I guess I thought the whole royal titles thing was more of a formality, but they were quite serious. Standing just behind the right shoulder of King Richard was Vincent. He was still staring at me like a kid in a candy store…with no money. I would almost feel sorry for him if he didn't scare the ever lovin' shit out of me. 

As the last of the vampires entered the room, the doors were closed and the king took his scepter(yes he has a fucking scepter, all he needs is a crown and robe to complete the look) and struck it against the marble floor. 

"Please be seated." he commanded.

It was then that I noticed there weren't near enough chairs for all the people present. The guards took up places along the walls, never straying far from their respective monarchs. The humans were sitting on the floor at the feet of their masters. _'oh hell no!' _

"You must kneel Sookie." It was Pam who spoke, well rather whispered this to me. It was the first thing she had said since we had left the hotel room. I had almost forgotten she was with us. I looked to Eric and he gave me a pointed glare, looked to the floor, and then looked back at me. I opened my mouth to speak and his glare deepened. I sank to knees at his feet. I knew that it was for show, to actually sit there like a child, a dog, a fucking _pet_, cut deeper than I expected it to. I had been raised by my Gran to be strong and never back down, to hold my head up high and respect myself. What would she think seeing me like this now, cowering on the floor while Eric would stroke my hair or run his fingers along my neck. I felt disgusted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo00oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I tried to pay attention to the conversation around me, but after about 10 minutes of political bla bla bla and I began to zone out. Thought about what I had been through in just the last 24 hours and wanted desperately to just curl into a ball and cry until I couldn't anymore. Then I began to think about my new situation with Eric. He seemed genuine, like he really wanted to help me, but what was he getting out of all of this. Was I expected to be at his beck and call, dinner and sex whenever he wanted. I didn't think I could do that, but wasn't I in his debt, he certainly didn't have to do this for me. He could have just taken whatever he wanted from me earlier and turned me over to Vincent. I am sure this is what the king expected would happen tonight. 

It was then that I began to wonder just what else was expected of me tonight. I remembered what the Queen of Maine had asked Eric about playing at the party later, said he needed a good fuck…oh. Oh! He couldn't think I would be Ok with something like that. I was a virgin for goodness sake! Not that I wasn't curious about what being with him would be like, but I was emphatically opposed doing that or anything close to that in a room full of people, especially ones that thought nothing of swapping their humans around like party favors. _'Oh Jesus give me strength. '_I was wrenched from my thoughts by the sound of the king striking his scepter against the floor again.

"Now, please, enjoy the rest of the night." The Kind struck his scepter one more time and the atmosphere in the room instantly changed.

One minute I was kneeling on the floor, the next I was in Eric's lap, his face buried in my neck. He began to kiss and lick the sensitive skin there and I would have been in heaven if I was not it what seemed like my own personal hell. 

"Just play along Little one, we will not be much longer. Let the rest fall away, it's just you and me." he whispered to me and then in a louder voice he spoke to Pam in some language I couldn't understand. They went back and forth for a minute, all the while Eric was rubbing his hands along my thighs, up my sides. His fingers began to toy with the neckline of my dress, brushing the tops of breasts. I chanced a look around the room and found that what Eric was doing to me was quite tame compared to several others. Humans and vampires were in various states of undress. Not five feet from where we sat, two human girls were naked from the waist up, making out in a frenzy as they stroked and teased by three male vampires. It didn't take lone before they were totally naked and I had to look away.

I peeked towards the throne across the room. The king was still sitting there, a man knelt between his knees and when I realized what he was doing my eyes shot upwards and connected with Vincent's. He was standing stock still save for one thing. He was stroking himself through his pants, the same expression of longing and wrath he had had on his face this whole time. A petite redhead sauntered up to him and began to kiss his neck and took over the job of stroking his dick, only now she was trying to undo his pants. He was still staring right at me, only now he was smiling at me. When he started to head in our direction slowly, I began to tremble and turned into Eric, struggling to hold in my tears. "Please" I pleaded in a strangled whisper, "Please I can't do this." He suddenly stood up with me still in his arms and headed for the door. 

"Northman, where are you going?" The voice of the King rang out across the room. A few people paused what they were doing, many more ignored the outburst.

"My business is done here, I wish to enjoy my pet where she will be more comfortable."

"And where would that be?"

"Minnesota."


	9. Souveniers

A/N" So this story has become a kind of experiment for me born out of impatience. I haven't edited any of this story after it is written spell check aside. It is posted immediately. No changes. I don't even read it again until after I have it posted. Its as raw as it gets. I wanna see just where these two are going to tell where they want to go. I use the fuckawesome reviews I have been getting and encouragement I get from the hubby to fuel my obsession with getting this story out of my head.

I want your help. Ideas for anything, funny one liners, unexpected situations, unusual torture implements(oh, its coming in a few chaps, and its liable to be graphic.) what characters do you wanna see, don't wanna see. (I despise Bill, so if he shows up, don't expect me to play nice, sorry bill lovers.) I want to see how far I can take this thing and I really want to make it something that people want to read. All your ideas only help to make me work harder and get better stuff to you, so please, the sky is the limit. I have a basic story for about 10 more chapters but there is so much room there to play, and who knows where it will go. I am no where near done with this one. Enjoy the little twist at the end and please, please let me know what you think!

One more tiny thing, I will be moving this week and I may have to skip a day. Will try not to or just post a short chapter or two, all should be peachy by next week. Pray for me, I hate moving!

Chapter 9

The meeting droned on and on, with very little actually getting accomplished. It was more bickering and in-fighting than anything else. I down glanced at my Sookie, feeling like shit for forcing her to the floor like a common worthless human, instead of the beautiful goddess she was. I know I tried to warn her and she said she would be fine, but really how could I really prepare her for that. I know she felt humiliated and it was killing me to know she was hurt by it, but tempers are high and I will not risk Sookie by provoking the situation. Sometimes a low-key approach is best.

Richard adjourns the meeting and immediately many more donors enter the room and I know exactly what will be going on the room for the next several hours. I will not subject Sookie to that. I pull her up from the floor and sit her on my lap. As I slowly begin to stroke her arms and thighs I try my face into her hair, then began to nuzzle her neck. I whisper to her, things that will help calm her down, then informed Pam in Olde Norse that we would be leaving tonight,

"Get our bags, get the plane, I want out of here in ten minutes.

"Yes Master." Pam was fast, that was her vampire gift. Amazingly fast, almost invisible at top speed and silent. It made her in to an incredible spy, and an extremely proficient killer. We would be on our way out in no less than 8 minutes. Pam liked a challenge. I could feel Sookie start to get tense. I was being very gentle, only lightly touching her and teasing her, nothing that would trigger her modesty to kick in, nothing to draw any more attention to her. When she tensed I followed her line of sight and noticed that Vincent was very slowly making his way in our direction, no doubt thinking that he would be able to join in with us once she and I got into the mood that was quickly overtaking the room. I had been to orgies like this before, where you really have no idea how, or even how many different people you were with, the lust for sex and blood was so primal. Hence the leaving. Pam had three minutes left, it was time to make our exit. That was when I heard the words that wrenched out my unbeating heart.

"Please…please, I can't do this." I stood up with her cradled to my chest, turned away from Vincent. She didn't need to see him, dick half out, fangs all the way down.

"Northman, where are you going?" Richards shrill voice ringing out of the chorus of grunts and moans. He sounded like he believed he had any kind of authority over me, or control over this situation for that matter.

"My business is done here, I wish to enjoy my pet where she will be more comfortable."

"And where would that be?"

"Minnesota."

"You would leave with out even sharing your little morsel. Such bad form."

"I do not share, and you will be adequately compensated. Double her debt was the deal I believe. You will have it by dusk tomorrow."

"Fine, Go

I turned my back to Richard only because I completely trusted my brothers to watch it for me. That theory was proven right as Xi-Lao threw his hand up and caught a stake out of the air a second before it pierced me. I say he caught it, it was more like stopped it with the palm of his hand. He yanked it out and was on Vincent in a second, the same stake pressing down hard just above his heart.

"Wait." I called out quickly to my brother. I handed Sookie to Stavi, knowing that he would keep her safe for me and was towering over Vincent in a blink.

"I warned you to back off, for a genius you are very stupid. You try to assassinate a King, ME of all fucking Kings. Do you really think I have lived 1000 years by letting myself be vulnerable? You asinine fucking childe. You will learn to respect your elders. Quicker than the human eye can see, I reached out and grabbed the sword from Xi-Lao's back and brought it to Vincent's neck. But that was only to add to his fear. I wasn't going to kill him, shame would be a better teacher in this instance. I looked to his master and gave hima glare that brokered no argument and explained to Vincent his punishment.

"You assault my human, and you attempt to send a King to final death. You used your hands to do these things, so I will take them. I said I would have your fangs, I will take them as well so that you cannot feed properly and it will take you much longer to heal. By that time you should have learned that when Eric Fucking Northman tells you to back the fuck up, you should damn well listen!"

Again I glanced at Richard, he was looking at his childe with something akin to pity. I took that as a go and removed both hands before Vincent registered the pain of losing the first. Then I hauled him up to his knees by his shirt. His mouth was open because he was screaming and his fangs were down from the excruciating pain. I reached into the small inside pocket of my jacket and pulled out a pair of platinum pliers that I have designed and commissioned for the sole purpose of removing fangs. It was a handy device to have as a king as I was particularly fond of that form of torture and punishment.

His fangs were yanked out with a satisfying crunch and I placed them with the pliers back in my pocket. I would add them to my collection. It was a slightly perverse hobby, but I had a collection of fangs filling a jar on the book shelf on my office. It is great for intimidation.. He wiped Vincent's blood of the sword with is won pant leg and returned it to Xi-Lao. He turned and headed for the door with out another word, stopping only to retake Sookie in his arms before he left the stunned room and Vincent's pathetic cries behind. When he reached the front of the lobby he was greeted with a smirking Pam.

"You're late."

"Had to make a point."

"And what point was that?

"Do not fuck with me and what is mine. Got a new pair of fangs though." I grinned, Pam just rolled her eyes at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo00oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SPOV

I knew that vampires were intense, I had seen enough to prove that fact repeatedly in the last 24 hours, but when Eric went all badass vampire king on Vincent, it was terrifying and so fucking hot at the same time. I was currently sitting on said vampire's lap in the back of a limo with three other vampires. We were heading to JFK where Eric said he had a plane waiting. I guess it pays to be the king.

As soon as we got into the limo, Eric was telling me how proud he was of me and that he was so sorry for making me submit before him. I wasn't ever really mad at _him_, so I cuddled into his chest for the remainder of the ride while he held me and started texting on his phone. He typed so fast that I wasn't able to read the messages anyway so I looked away and tried to process what all had happened tonight. I had been scared sure, but there wasn't any time that I didn't feel safe, not even when Vincent had my arm, I knew that Eric would protect me and he had. I would think on the rest later. I looked to Eric and asked,

"So you are really over a 1000?"

"I am closer to 1100 but I am not sure of the exact year. 1089, 1091. We did not keep as good a record as they do now."

"Wow. I'm 24, talk about robbing the cradle. Eric smiled and replied, "I was 28 when I was turned if that makes you feel any better." I giggled and he smiled wider.

"Thank you Eric, for everything tonight."

"You are welcome Sookie."

"Can I ask you question?"

"Of course."

"What happens now?"

"Now we get on a plane and go to my home. You will like Minnesota I think, I hope at least."

"And after that, I mean I have money. I don't except anything else from you. You have already done so much for me as it is."

"Nonsense. Of course we will have you accounts transferred so that you access them within 24 hours. Did you have anything of value that you would want to collect from your home?"

"Just my jewelry box. It has my Gran's wedding set and her other jewelry. And the pictures on my dresser next to it. That's all." he nodded asked me my address and quickly sent another text. "You will have your things by tomorrow night." I didn't ask how, I didn't really want to know. "Where will I stay?"

"With me of course, where else would you stay." Eric's tone brokered no argument. I still looked at him confused.

"Sookie, I do not want you for pet, I have decided that I want you as a companion. I don't wish to be away from you so you will be at my side. You are agreeable to this, yes?" Was I? He was powerful, dangerous, beautiful, and surprisingly gentle and protective. If I was honest with my self, the thought of being away from him scared me almost as much as staying behind with the hell I had just escaped from.

"Yes, I want to stay with you."

"Good, I will take of everything, relax." I must have taken his words to heart because I drifted off, not waking until we were on the plane and an hour or so into the flight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo00oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EPOV

As soon as Sookie was asleep, Pam started in.

"Companion! Are you serious? You have known her all of what 4-5 hours? What has brought this on?" Stavi and Xi-Lao's expressions seemed to echo her sentiment.

"I cannot explain it, nor do I have to, I am your maker and king. You would do well to remember that…that being said, I am as confused as you are. I want her, no, crave her. I was enchanted with the first taste of her. It was like nothing I have tasted and it calls to me even now. I have never felt anything like this and I will not let anything take it from me. I will protect her until my final death " Pam gasped, Stavi looked at me like I had lost my mind(maybe I had?) and Xi-Lao just smiled at me. I took an unnecessary deep breath and looked away from all of them, sliding open my phone and dialing a very familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sophie-Anne."

"Eric!, darling how are you?

"I am good, I will be better if you can do something for me."

"What ever can I do for you?"

"The Tiger."

"Oh, Eric, you know I can't bear to part with him, I told you this the last time I refused you him."

"I need him Sophie, and I know you need the money. I will pay you his debt plus 25%. I would not push this if I did not need the best."

"Why do you want him?"

"To guard what is most important to me, my human."

"Bullshit, Eric Northman does not keep humans. You were my sheriff for over 100 years and you never once kept a human. What are you not telling me?"

"How about I tell you all about it at the Fundraiser for Katrina next month. I will come as a concession for taking your tiger. You can even meet her."

"Wonderful, I know you hate that shit, it's why I invited you." she laughed.

"What is his debt?"

"I'll take three million for him."

"Done. Get him on a plane tonight, now. I need him before dawn preferably. He has about 7 hours. You'll get your money by dawn." and I hung up.


	10. The Mile High Club

A/N: I am so sorry about how long this took. We just finished moving into a new house and while I am nowhere near done unpacking, I had to get this chapter up. I also had to wait for my internet to get hooked up. But we are all good now and I should be able to get back to once a day or every other day.

Ok, so I know a lot of you were leery of me bringing in Quinn, but he is not a bad guy here. Please give him a chance to grow on you. I always thought he got a shitty deal in the book, family issues, falling for a Sookie who was so on the rebound, more family issues. But deep down I always thought he was a good guy, just with crappy luck. So please don't hate on him too much.

Also this chapter took a completely different direction than what I had originally planned, but Sookie insisted on getting her way so I went for it. Hope you enjoy! Next chapter, getting to know Quinn…..please review, I need all the love I can get!

Chapter 10

Pam POV

My Master is loosing it. There is no other way to explain his behavior over the last few hours. Eric despises humans. Sure he uses them for feeding and fucking and he thoroughly enjoys himself, but after he is done with them they are forgotten. There are maybe 5 humans he knows by name. The rest he says, are not worth the time. And he has never had me purchase designer dresses and shoes for any of them. He would not threaten other royalty for them and he most certainly would never spend three million dollars to secure a bodyguard for a single fucking one of them.

What is so different about this girl? Yeah, she's pretty, smokin' hot body, and smells fantastic, but she is still a human. A human that he has only known for all of five fucking hours. He hasn't even fucked her yet and he is exchanging blood with her, asking her to his _companion? _Swearing oaths of protection? Maybe he has been cursed, he just cannot be in his right mind and be acting this way. Those two concepts do not mesh.

We sat on the plane in uncomfortable silence. Eric will not even look at us. He stares at _her_, as she sleeps, her head resting on his thigh. And he is happy, our bond is practically screaming his contentment at me. But why? It is maddening!

"Master, please, what is going on? I am not questioning you, I just do not understand. I know that telepaths are rare, but isn't this all a bit extreme/ This is so unlike you that surely even you can see it." He turned and glared at me before sighing and rubbing his face with his hands.

"I do not know Pam, I am as confused as you are, but I could not leave her there. How can I explain it to you when I do not understand it myself? I only know that she is mine and I will keep her safe." And with that he turned back to Sookie and brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

SPOV

When I woke up I was curled into Eric, and we are on the comfiest little couch, "Mmmmmm" I murmur as I stretch before sitting up.

"Did you have a nice nap Little one?

"I did, thank you. Ummm, where are we?

"This is my plane and we have about another hour before we land."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry I slept so long."

"Nonsense, you have had a trying couple of days. If you feel you need to sleep, then by all means." He was so sweet, I was having a hard time believing he could be the same guy who I watched chop off a another vampires hands tonight.. I am sure that not many people ever saw the gentle side of him. It wouldn't be too good or his rep I bet. He smiled at me and I just about melted. He stood up and took my hand, pulling me off the couch.

"Excuse us." he said to the three other vampires in the cabin and led me to the back of the plane. Just past a very small kitchen area and tiny bathroom was a door. Behind this door was a bed, really that was it, and it was a huge bed. You could fit like at least 6 or 7 people on this bed. I shut that train of thought down before it left the station, I so didn't want to think about that.

He motioned for me to sit, so I did, as close to the edge as I could get. Even though by now I trusted that he would not hurt me, he was intimidating, and to be honest, he simply oozed sex. It emanated from his pores. He was so intense and overwhelming, and here I sit, with exactly nil for experience except for a few kisses that all ended badly. One guy was hoping I was hairless because he liked the teenage look. Another guy wondered how much for play I'd need before I'd put out. One guy was really sweet and thought about how pretty I was and how good my lips tasted. But he was a terrible kisser, I mean just horrible. I felt like I was being attacked by a drooling vacuum cleaner.

"Sookie." that one word and I snapped back to reality and I looked up at him. Our eyes locked and I actually stopped breathing.

"No, none of that. We do not have time for you to pass out again." he smirked at me, which made me laugh and forced me to breath.

"What have you done to me?" all trace of humor was gone from his voice. " it is like you have bewitched me. I crave you more than your blood and your blood is the best I have ever tasted. You make me feel things I do not understand." for a moment I was too stunned to say anything. What do you say to something like that?

"I don't understand it either, but I God I want you too." I barely got the words out before I was on his lap straddling him and he was kissing me. The passion and intensity of is kisses was so powerful that I had an orgasm right there. Eric inhaled deeply and his fangs ran down. It was the most erotic thing I had ever seen and I needed him to bite me. I offered him my neck and he shook his head. He reached behind my neck and untied the halter straps of my dress. I couldn't wear a bra with the dress, so my breasts were bare to him and instantly my nipples were so hard they practically ached to be touched. Eric flicked his tongue across them, driving me crazy and then sent me into a second orgasm when he captured my breast with his mouth and bit, sucking my nipple and my blood. He pulled away from me, blood still dripping from his fangs"Bite me Sookie, hard." I didn't hesitate and as Eric latched back onto my breast I bit his neck as hard as I could. Eric groaned as my blunt teeth broke through his skin and he began to thrust his hips into me. The sweet, cold blood rushed over my tongue and I swallowed it down greedily. I took one last pull before the wound closed and Eric moaned into my neck, shuddering with his release.

I wanted him so bad at that moment, I thought I was going to combust. I reached for the button of his jeans and practically tore them open. His erection sprang free and the size of it shocked me. I knew he was big, I had felt it through his jeans before, but actually seeing it was daunting to say the least. There was no way that wasn't going to hurt. My eyes shot up to his and my breath caught n my throat again.

"Do not be scared Little one, I will take care with you." I took my hand and wrapped it around him and began to stroke it slowly. Eric placed his hand over mine and showed me how to stroke him, his eyes never leaving my face. Then he reached forward and ripped my panties right off me. He wasted no time and plunged two long, cool fingers deep into me and I gasped at the shock of it. I couldn't stop my self from bucking against his hand and I rode his fingers until I was almost frantic with need.

"Please Eric, I need you inside me, please." and before I could blink I was on my back on the bed. Eric pulled his fingers out of me and brought them to his mouth. The sight of him licking my juices off his hand was almost more than I could take. He then bit the tip of his finger and entered me again. I looked at him confused.

"for the pain." he stroked me with his fingers a few more times then took his cock and lined it up with my entrance. He pushed in slowly inch by inch. For a second I felt a searing pain but it was gone as soon as it started. With one final push he was buried to the hilt and he went still for a minute to give me time to adjust to his size. I needed him to move, to give me the friction I so desperately needed to feel. When I began to grind against he pulled out almost completely and then slammed back into me causing me to cry out his name. He seemed to like that and started a tortuous rhythm of slow steady strokes until I was begging him for more.

"Oh god Eric, faster, please." I clung to him as he sped up and I could feel my orgasm starting to coil in my belly. In a flash he picked me up so that I was straddling him while he was one his knees. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he began to thrust his hips to meet mine. I leaned forward and took one of his nipples into my mouth. I teased him with my tongue, licking and sucking, before biting him with out warning, not hard enough to draw blood this time,, but pretty hard. Eric's rhythm faltered for a second and he growled out something in another language., then he came back even harder and faster, leaning me back to get a better angle, when he hit just the right spot and my world exploded. My orgasm was so intense that it literally pulled Eric's out of him and he came with a roar, and then collapsed beside me, pulling me onto his chest. After giving me a few minutes to come back down to earth, Eric spoke.

"Sookie, I am sorry."

"For what,? that was amazing!"

"I was your first time and it should have been special, I should have taken my time with you and worshipped every inch of your body. You deserve better than a 'quickie' on a plane."

"Well I'm not sorry, I wanted it just as much as you and I don't regret it." he pulled me closer to him nuzzling my hair and neck. Who would have guessed Eric was a cuddler, but he was holding me like a child would a teddy bear. He started to kiss my neck again, and I could feel he was already up for round two, when we were interrupted by a knock at the door. Stavi called out from the other side.

"We'll be landing in about 15 minutes." then we could hear him walk away from the door. We sat up reluctantly, neither one of us wanting to break the spell we had been under. Eric helped me set myself to rights, except fro my panties, there was no saving them.

"Do not worry, I will buy you many , many more so that I may rip them off as I wish." his expression was serious and I got the feeling that he was in no way kidding.

"Now Little one, there are a few things we need to discuss before we land." I nodded but before he could begin again, curiosity finally won out and I asked him,

"Why do you call me that? Little one?"

"Compared to me you are little. Do you not like it? He smirked at me.

"No!…I mean yes…I like it." I blushed about ten shades red and quickly changed the subject. ":Now what were you going to tell me."

"While you slept, I made arrangements for you to have a bodyguard. He should be arriving before dawn so that I can introduce you. He will be your shadow during daylight hours." I must have given him an incredulous look.

"Please do not try to fight me on this, it is non-negotiable. I said I would protect you and I will, and Quinn is the best protection you can have during the daylight at least."

"What's so great about him?"

"Well, tigers are very rare and are especially strong, much stronger and faster than wolves"

I am sure I was trying to catch flies, as Gran would say, but I could have sworn Eric just said my bodyguard was a tiger. He noticed my expression and began to chuckle.

"I forget you are new to all of this. Let me explain. Have you ever wondered that if vampires are real and if telepaths are real," he looked pointedly at me and smirked at me with his eyebrow raised. God he looked hot like that….ok, snap out of it.

"Well, did you ever consider that maybe other things might exist as well?"

"Like Werewolves…or were tigers in this case?"

"Yes exactly." he went on to explain the difference between a Were(wolf) and a were(any other animal) and a shifter(can turn into anything). It was amazing and kind of scary, but I guess they had always been in the world. The only thing that had changed was that now I knew about them.

"Ok, I promise I will be nice to him."

"I never said you had to be nice."

Quinn POV

I fucking hate vamps. I have spent the last 19 years of my life beholden to these dead fuckers and it is never enough. I had just laid down in bed when the my cell phone rang. It had been a really long day and I was looking forward to a good nights rest. I was even planning on sleeping in tomorrow. Don't she that shit happening The queen, Jesus what now? I slid my phone open.

"Hello your Majesty. What can I do for you?" if it's one thing Sophie-Anne loves is having her assed kissed.

"Quinn, I need you to get to the airport and get on my plane. Take a jacket." That was it, no other explanation, no details, just get on a fucking plane. Is she fucking serious?

"When am I supposed to be there?"

"Now"

"I can be there in 20 minutes, may I ask where I am going and why?" I had no choice, might as well make the best of things.

"Minnesota…Minneapolis to be exact and as for the why, well you will have to discuss that with the King." Great, fucking Northman. I hated that Viking bastard.

"How long am I going to be gone? I have to let Frannie know." My kid sister Frannie was only 19 and pretty much depended on me for everything. I didn't like leaving her alone for more than a few days, she had a habit of getting into trouble and running her mouth when she shouldn't.

"Again, you'll have to talk to the King. He bought your debt, I'd expect to be gone a while. Now get on that plane." and she hung up one me. You have to be fucking kidding me. That arrogant prick just swoops in a fucks with my entire life. This is just one reason why I hate vampires. They buy , sell and trade people for their own amusement.

I spend the plane ride trying to think of what reason the Viking could have had to buy my debt, but nothing I came up with improved my mood. When the plane landed I was immediately escorted to a waiting limo and driven to the Kings residence. Sophie-Anne was right about the jacket, it was absurdly cold and it was even snowing as we drove up to the security gate. It was not what I expected for a vampire king. It was a giant log cabin, and it looked like a rustic ski lodge with impossibly high vaulted ceilings and huge windows made of special UV repelling glass. When we arrived there was about an hour before sunrise. I was led quickly to the kings private chamber and inside there were three other vamps besides Northman. The cocky jackass had some hot little blonde on his lap. I don't get how those dead guys get the hottest chicks, but this one was fucking gorgeous. Long, tan lags and cleavage for days in that dress. Maybe she'd be up for someone a little warmer when the King was done with her, if there was anything left.

"Your Majesty, if I may, just what the fuck is going on?" I was getting impatient and no one had said a word since I had walked in.

"I want to offer you a job."


	11. Feelings and Job Offers

A/N: So, still unpacking, but I got my internet hooked up today, yeah! This chapter is extra long, most EPOV, and man does he have some serious revelations. I wasn't planning this either, but he would not shut up, I tried not to rehash too much because I know that can get boring, but I feel this stuff is pretty important. And you get a little more Quinn at the end. I know he was an asshole in the last chapter, it will take him time to get over that, but he will. He is a major good guy in this story, he just has some growing pains to get through.

Ok so anyone got any ideas, why eric and and sookie are falling so fast. I don't want to go the prophecy route because that is overdone, so I am brainstorming for something new and any thing you can throw my way will be greatly appreciated and any due credit will be given. This is the longest chapter yet , I am loving writing this and it makes me feel so good to know that so many other people actually want to know what happens next. Your reviews make it all worth it. They are like crack and mamma needs her fix. On that note, please enjoy chapter 11

Chapter 11

I watched my sweet little Sookie as she slept, so peaceful, as if the last 24 hours for her had not happened. Its obvious she knows nothing of vampires or of any of the supernatural world for that matter. She truly is a lamb in the lion's den. She is beautiful, smells divine, tastes even better, she is innocent, and when you add in her telepathy, she is every vampire's fantasy. And she is mine. The fates were truly smiling down upon me this day. She was meant to be mine, I don't know how I know this, but I feel it in my very bones that she is supposed to be with me, and I will protect her with all I am and all I have. This is why I have involved Quinn.

I have tried to buy his debt before. I have felt for a long time that the debt he acquired was excessive for the services rendered. He was a young were and he witnessed the brutal gang rape of his own mother. Can he really be blamed for the extent of his actions? I would have killed the men myself had I happened on the scene. The act of rape is the lowest of lows and those that are guilty of such a heinous crime deserve a fate far worse than death. I am guilty of many things, many horrible things, but never rape.

Quinn's biggest problem is that he was young and didn't know what all of his options were. He went to the Sherriff of the area and asked them for help cleaning and covering up the scene. He was naïve and severely taken advantage of and his situation was made worse by his mother's now compromised mental state. Every time she would loose her temper and maim or kill someone, Quinn's debt would increase as he would pay the penance for his mother's crimes.

I had tried to buy off his debt , partly out of pity(though I would never admit that) partly because I wanted the tiger on my security team. He was known for being extremely vicious in a fight(he fought in the pits for years and never lost or even injured to badly) and since tigers are so rare, it would be a novel thing to have one. Vampires love to have things that no one else has. It is a status thing I guess. To be able to add a tiger and a beautiful telepath to my list of personal assets in one night is quite wonderful. If Sophie -Anne knew I had in my possession a telepath, she would be foaming at the mouth with greed. She would have traded Quinn and her favorite pet if not more to get my Sookie, not that I would have parted with her, but you get my point right? The queen is known her negotiation skills. She must have been getting bored with Quinn, that or she really is desperate for money. I have never seen her cave that fast. And I can't believe I actually agreed to go to that stupid Fundraiser. I would have rather paid another million than subject myself to that. But he will be worth every penny if he can keep my Sookie safe. His name alone should convey just how seriously I take her safety.

My beauty begins to stir with a stretch and started to apologize for falling asleep. I reassured her that it was fine and asked her to follow me into the bedroom at the back of the plane. It was just a room and a bed, a very big bed, Pam calls it the orgy bed because of the size, and it has lived up to the name on several occasions. I sat Sookie down on the bed and we stared at each other for a few seconds. I began to notice that we was having difficulty breathing again and I did not want her to pass out again. I teased her and she laughed forcing her to take a breath. She smiled at me and I felt a foreign sensation pulse through my chest, almost like a warm buzzing and I was in awe of her. At that moment I knew I loved her. It was a feeling that was so foreign to me, but that I was I would call it. It was like a mix of happiness, protectiveness, lust, need, and the only thing I could think to call it was love. I do not think I could explain to you why, the epiphany left me reeling and so fucking confused that I asked her the very same question I had been struggling to answer myself as she slept.

""What have you done to me? It is like you have bewitched me. I crave you more than your blood and your blood is the best I have ever tasted. You make me feel things I do not understand."

"I don't understand it either, but God I want you too." Hearing her say she wanted me was all that my self-control could handle and I pulled her onto me so the she straddled my hips with her thighs. I crashed my lips to hers and kissed her with every bit of the emotion I had been feeling. The scent of her orgasm was quite possible the sweetest thing I had ever smelled and I could not stop my fangs from running out. I did not want to scare her, so imagine my surprise when she offers me her neck. I shook my head, I would not have her looking like a common fangbanger, and besides I wanted to see her glorious breasts again.

I got the top of her dress down and was instantly licking and suckling her nipples, feeling them harden into taught little peaks. The need to bite her was so great that my fangs were in her skin as soon as I latched onto her breast. My bite caused her come again and in that moment I wanted to feel my blood in her, wanted to feel the exquisite pain of her bite.

"Bite me Sookie, hard." as she pulled on the wound, I leaned into her neck moaning and shuddering as I came. In my haze I became aware of Sookie opening my jeans and pulling out my cock. With so much of my blood in her, I could feel her apprehension, hell it was all over her face. She need not fear me and I told her so. She reached out and began to stroke me timidly so I wrapped my hand around her, guiding her, helping her over her nervousness and when she seemed more comfortable I reached my hand between her legs. I tore her panties off as it was just easier that way, and I slipped two fingers into her. She was so hot, so very wet, and so fucking tight and she was all mine.

She began to ride my fingers, building her self into a frenzy until she begged me to take her. With vampire speed she was on her back and I was leaning over her. I pulled my fingers out of her and brought them to my mouth. Her pupils dilated as she watched me lick her juices off my hand, she was even sweeter than she smelled and I could see myself becoming addicted to the taste. I knew I needed to take special care with her, she was very tight and I am quite large. I could not help the pain she would feel but my blood would relieve it almost instantly so I bit my fingers and I began to stroke with my blood, telling her it was for the pain when she looked at me confused.

I placed my cock at her entrance, the heat making my already aching member start throbbing in time with her heartbeat. I slid in slowly until I reached her barrier and I pushed in harder. I paused when she tensed, the pain flashing across her face, and when she relaxed I thrust again and I was completely inside her. I fucked her good and slow, long deep strokes, reveling in the sensation of being inside her. 1000 years and nothing has felt like this. I never want it to end. But soon Sookie is begging me to go faster, so I picked her up so that she was straddling my waist and began to thrust up into her. I was transfixed on the sight of her breasts bouncing as I pumped into her that I was startled when she bit me again. She did not draw blood, but the deliciously wonderful pain threw off my rhythm for a second. I regained myself and started pounding into her, leaning her back so that I could hit just the right spot. Her orgasm ripped through her and pulled mine right out of me at the same time. I laid down next to her and pulled her to my chest. We sat there for several moments in silence and I began to kick myself for what I had just done. She was a virgin and I took this from her on my plane. I should have had more control, but Gods when she touched me, begged me to take her, well, it was all I could do to keep from being too rough with her.

"Sookie, I am sorry."

"For what,? that was amazing!"

"I was your first time and it should have been special, I should have taken my time with you and worshipped every inch of your body. You deserve better than a 'quickie' on a plane."

"Well I'm not sorry, I wanted it just as much as you and I don't regret it." She is perfect, utterly. I ponder her perfection as I pulled her closer to me. Her delicious scent mingled with my own and the satisfaction I felt from that was something else that was new to me. I was filled with contentment, pure bliss for the first time in many centuries. I began to nuzzle her neck, raining little kisses down to her shoulder hoping that round two wouldn't be far behind. I was denied when there was a sharp knock on the door and Stavi informed us that the plane would be landing shortly. I helped Sookie get dressed and then turned to face her, taking her hand in mine

I prepared her for meeting Quinn and tried get her used to the idea that she would be getting a body guard. I also took a few minutes to explain weres to her. Just before landing, I led her out to the main cabin, and sat her on the couch next to me. Pam and Stavi both knew from my expression that they should keep their mouths shut. I did not want them to embarrass Sookie, she was already blushing a delightful pink. Sookie stayed silent during the landing, but I was focused on the fact that she had my hand in a death grip and had I not been a vampire I would have been concerned that she might break a finger or two.

The limo ride to the residence was filled with Pam asking Sookie about herself and surprisingly she stuck to more polite questions (mostly) and I found myself enjoying learning more about My Sookie.

"how old are you?

"24"

"were you recently a virgin?

"yes" deep blush

"how long have you been a telepath"

"all my life"

"what do you do for a living?"

"I work as a serving in a bar"

"is there anyone you need to notify about your rather abrupt absence?"

"my boss, is guess. No family" her voiced faltered at little there, no doubt she was just beginning to deal with her brothers death. She would need comfort and support these next few days. The thought of her grief and pain did not sit well with me. I will see to it that her every whim is satisfied and that she has everything she needs to be comfortable in my home, our home.

I am trying to decide when I will explain the bonding process to her and see if she will be my bonded mate. It is something that must be entered into voluntarily, preferably for love, or else there is a good chance the bond can end of driving both parties insane. The bond amplifies all feelings, love will bloom and grow into incredibly deep connections where the death of one will likely kill the other. Hate and dislike will spread like cancer, the bond will pull them together, the hate tears then apart until one is usually killed by the other. The one left alive usually commits suicide shortly after in most cases anyway. Either way a bond was not something to be entered into lightly, but the need to bond her to me is becoming overwhelming. We have already exchanged blood twice, but it was within hours, so I am thinking we need two or three more exchanges for the bond to become permanent. It is not an exact science, but usually somewhere between 3 to 5 full exchanges coupled with regular feedings by the vampire will cement the bond, for better or worse. some one had told me just yesterday that I would be thinking . . thoughts like these, I would have drained them, but as I look at my Sookie, it is getting harder to imagine my life without her. There must be an explanation for why I feel this way. I will be giving this much thought. I received a text from the Quinn's driver that they are one their way from the airstrip now and should be arriving in 15 minutes.

We pulled up to the gates and the guard waved us through. The driveway was winding and wooded, like it had just been cut out of the forest. At the end was my home. It was a very large log cabin, 3 stories tall, hand constructed from all natural materials. I was very proud of my home. I had built it with my Maker some fifty or so years ago and it has always been a favorite of all my homes.

As we enter, I promise to give Sookie a proper tour tomorrow night, but for now we must get ready to receive the tiger.

We head straight to my receiving room. It looks like an office, but it is only for show. My real office is in the royal suite that takes up the entire top floor. I sit in the chair behind an ornately carved desk and pull Sookie into my lap. She is so tiny compared to me that it does not seem awkward. I look over a few pieces of correspondence that I have missed on my little visit away while we wait. Pam slips into downtime, Stavi just stares at me dumbfounded. I am sure we will be having a long conversation about all of this soon, but it will have to wait. And Xi-Lao, well he just looks intrigued. He seems to be studying Sookie and so far looks please with what he has learned. Sookie herself seemed to be nervous and fidgety, but was outwardly calm. Then the door to the office opened and in walked Quinn flanked by two vampire guards. We stared at each other as he took in the room. He leered a bit to long at MY Sookie, that will be something we will have to make very clear to the tiger, my woman is mine and I will take his hand for touching her, just as I did Vincent's and his won't grow back.

"Your Majesty, if I may, just what the fuck is going on here?" just like Quinn to get right to the point.

"I want to offer you a job"

"Excuse me? Why would you buy my debt, and fly me out here with no notice and no choice to _offer_ me a job?"

"I bought your debt because you are the best at what you do and I require the best. I flew you here because that is where the job is, I had no real notice of the situation myself so you were required to come immediately. And as for no choice, you have a choice. If you do not accept the job, you will owe me the price I paid for your debt. $3 million by the way." All the eyes in the room got wide at the figure, especially Sookie's and Quinn's.

"And if I take the job, what happens to the debtthen?

"I would consider it forgotten."

"Now just why in the fuck would you do something like that?"

"So that when you do except my very generous job offer, you will the very best job possible and not fail in your duties, because\while you may no longer owe any money, but you will owe me you freedom and I expect to be paid back with loyalty. It seems like and extremely fair trade to me."

"And just what would I being doing that is so important?"

"You will be guarding My Sookie."

"What the fuck is a Sookie?" Sookie actually raised her hand to him to get his attention and snapped at him. It took a colossal effort not to bust out laughing.

"I'm Sookie you Jackass. Sookie Stackhouse, nice to meet you, I guess."

QPOV

I stared at her, mouth agape, and tried to say something, but she cut me off.

"And before you ask, no, I am not Eric's whore, or his slave, or his pet for that matter. I am his companion and as such you will treat me like the lady I am!" Feisty… I never expect edsuch a forceful answer from such a timid looking creature. In fact all of her former shyness had vanished and was replaced confidence and annoyance.

"I apologize Miss Stackhouse, I had no idea and I am truly sorry if I offended you." I have the sense to look embarrassed. Northman seems satisfied with my apology as well since his expression went from seriously pissed at me to downright gleeful as he stared a Sookie who had climbed down off his lap to yell at me.

"I am John Quinn, please call me Quinn." I held out my hand to her as it was a human custom and she shook it. I kept the handshake brief and very professional. The look on Northman's face clearly stated that he didn't want anyone touching his woman. But that was pretty typical for vampires, they were possessive to a fault and always wanted what the other had

"You can call me Sookie."

"It's very nice to meet you." She smiled sweetly at me before climbing back on to the King's lap and resting her head on his shoulder

So the hot little blonde was Sookie and she was clearly off limits. I had never heard of Eric Northman having a companion before, he didn't even keep pets. This would be big news in the Supe world, and vampires were notorious gossips. Within days, everyone would know The Great Viking had a new companion. Shit, Supe news spread around faster than the internet.

There must be something special about this girl for Northman to be going to so much trouble to keep her safe. I was even more certain of that when he laid out the terms of my employment. I would receive $500 thousand per year as a base salary with bonuses to be given as Northman saw fit. My living expenses would be paid and I would have a suite in the residence as I was expected to be Sookie's personal bodyguard and available a moments notice. I would receive a car and gas card.

My mother would be moved to the best facility in the country for supes with "issues". It was touted to be a privately owned wild game preserve, but really it was a high security hospital of sorts that was better equipped to deal with the very unusual needs of the supe community. Most of the doctors and staff there were Weres and shifters themselves. It was all around the best place for her to get treatment and be safe from the world at large. And all of her treatment would be paid in full as part of the benefit package.

Also included was tuition for Frannie to go to school and a place for her to live at the royal residence. If she chose not to go to college, she would be given a stipend and even a job at one of Northman's businesses if she chose. Add in medical and life insurance, 401k, fucking stock options even. And all of this was on top of the fact that he would erase my debt if I signed a employment contract for three years.

There had to be catch. This offer was too good to be true. All this to baby-sit this little blond during the day. How much trouble could she really get into? I know the Viking said I had a choice, but I didn't really. If he was serious about this offer then I would be crazy to turn him down, plus it would also help mom and Frannie. Well, shit.

"I guess we have a deal Your Majesty."


	12. Here Come the Sunwith translations

A/N: Sorry, Epic fail on getting this chapter out on time. I started a new job, I am still trying to finish unpacking, and now my sister is moving in with us, so it's been a little crazy. This chapter is the last one before dawn. I can't believe it took 12 chapters to get here. Much longer than I anticipated it would, but that's cool. I already have part of 13 done, so give me a day or two and it should be up. This chapter is full of lemony goodness to make up for its lateness, there is much plot in the next one.

I have been getting some great Ideas for where to take this and I really appreciate all the help and encouragement I have been given. Please keep the love flowing, it really does make me write faster. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this thing. I know just how little time we all have every day, so knowing that so many used their's to read what I put out there is so awesome. Hope you like this one!

Chapter 12

SPOV

I was sitting on Eric's lap in his office, waiting to meet the man/tiger that was my new bodyguard. I am hoping he is not a total ass, because if I am going to have to spend everyday with this person, I better be able to stand them or we were gonna have a problem. I tuned out the vamps, I was tired and they were speaking really fast and low, so I wasn't sure I would understand anyway.

There was a sudden knock at the door and in walked what had to be the largest man I had ever seen. He has about 4 inches on Eric and he is about 6'5". He was the kind of guy that really stood out from the crowd. Not only was he tall, he was built like a brick wall and had a shaved head. He reminded me of Vin Diesel, but bigger and he looks pissed. So this was Quinn? Well he certainly looks like someone I wouldn't want to mess with, I guess that's a plus when you are a bodyguard. I watch him as he surveys the room, is eyes landing on me and his stare begins to make me feel self conscious. I feel Eric getting tense behind me just before Quinn speaks

"Your Majesty, if I may, just what the fuck is going on here?" Oh, wow. Not what I expected him to say.

"I want to offer you a job"

"Excuse me? Why would you buy my debt, and fly me out here with no notice and no choice to _offer_ me a job?"

"I bought your debt because you are the best at what you do and I require the best. I flew you here because that is where the job is, I had no real notice of the situation myself so you were required to come immediately. And as for no choice, you have a choice. If you do not accept the job, you will owe me the price I paid for your debt. $3 million by the way." '_No, fucking way. He paid 3 million just to get him here. Why in the hell would he pay that much just to get me a bodyguard(that I don't even think I need). I'm sure they have cheaper ones that don't have to be flown in from god know where. Where does one go to find a tiger? I wonder what he looks like in tiger form? Oh my goodness Sookie…quit worrying about that and pay attention!'_

"And just what would I being doing that is so important?"

"You will be guarding My Sookie."

"What the fuck is a Sookie?" Did he just refer to me as a what? I raised my hand to get his attention.

"I'm Sookie you Jackass. Sookie Stackhouse, nice to meet you, I guess." he opened his mouth to say something else, but I jumped off Eric's lap and cut him off

"And before you ask, no, I am not Eric's whore, or his slave, or his pet for that matter. I am his companion and as such you will treat me like the lady I am!" he had the decency to look admonished and he actually apologized. Maybe there was hope for this one yet.

"I'm John Quinn, please call me Quinn." he offered his hand to shake and I noticed that his skin was very warm and with a glace above me to Eric, he dropped my hand rather abruptly.

"You can call me Sookie"

"It's very nice to meet you." I nodded my agreement and sat back on Eric's lap, sinking into him, resting my head on his shoulder. Even with my nap earlier, it had been a trying last couple of days and I was really starting to feel how exhausted I was. I tried to listen as they negotiated terms and talked money and benefits. I found my self nodding off by then end and all I really knew was that besides his debt being written off he was being paid a shit load of money and getting all kinds of other perks to be my shadow. I hope I didn't bore him to much, but I figured that he was getting compensated enough that he could deal with a little boredom.

And then they were done, Quinn took the offer (who really expected him to say no?) and before I knew it, Eric asked Stavi to show Quinn where he could sleep for now and then everyone left. Eric held me one his lap for a bit longer, snuggling against me, nuzzling his face into my hair and neck. When he started kissing the sensitive skin there, I could feel the moisture start to pool between my thighs and I was amazed at how quickly my body responded to him. I turned my head to face him and he captured my lips in a searing kiss that I felt down to my toes. His tongue danced with mine and he tasted so good. My hand moved across his thigh and rested on the gracious bulge that was straining against his jeans.

His fangs clicked down and without thinking I pressed my tongue into one pierced it. As the tasted my blood hit him he became frenzied, his hands were everywhere and I was overwhelmed with the sudden need to taste him. I pulled away from his kiss and slid out of his lap and onto my knees in front of him. His eyes went wide as he figured out what I wanted and then his confused expression was replaced with a smug little smirk. If he didn't look so damn sexy making that face I would have half a mind to slap him, but damn he wore smug well.

I reached up and unbuttoned his jeans. With his help, I was able to get the down past his knees and I wrapped my hands around him and began to stroke, twisting when I reached the head. He leaned back into his chair, a sigh escaping his lips. I leaned forward and put the head into my mouth, twirling my tongue around it and reveling in his taste. I pushed down, fitting as much as I could in my mouth and stroking the rest with my hand. He began to moan softly and he wound his fingers in my hair gently, taking care not to pull too hard.

"Oh, Sookie…yes." I took my other hand and cupped his balls, squeezing lightly. I had never done anything like this before, but I had seen it done so many times in other people's minds. I must have been doing a pretty good job, because Eric's moaning became louder and I could see that he was straining to keep his hips still. I squeezed his balls tighter and grazed his head with my teeth.

"Oh, fuck, bite a little, oh yes like that." I bit him lightly, not breaking the skin and then began to suck and stroke harder. I never thought I would like doing this, let alone enjoy it. But here I was, getting incredibly turned on. I took my hand off his balls snaked it between my legs and began to stroke my clit.

"That's it Little one, touch yourself, rub that pretty pussy for me." If I was hot before, I felt like I was going to explode at his words. I took him deeper into my mouth and I could feel him hitting the back of my throat. I was overwhelmed by all the sensations around me. I slid two fingers inside myself and moved them in and out, in time with the rhythm of my mouth. I knew I was going to come and I imagined Eric's cock buried deep inside me. That thought threw me over the edge and I screamed my release around his dick.

"Sookie…" He only got out one word and I looked up, locking eyes with him. I pulled my mouth away for a second.

"Eric, I want to taste you, please." then I took him back in my mouth, sucking harder, going deeper. A low growl started in his chest and it caused my pussy to throb. I moaned and kept my eyes locked with his. I had never seen anything as beautiful as Eric, fangs fully extended, with a look of pure ecstasy on his face.

"Det är min gudinna, knulla mig med din mun, ta allt jag har att ge!" And then he came with a roar. I swallowed it all, then licked him clean, I couldn't get enough. I could taste a hint of his blood and that made me want it all the more. I squeezed his cock one more time and a small pink pearl oozed from the tip. Still looking him right in the eyes, I licked the drop and the swirled my tongue once more around the head.

Before I could blink, he pulled me up into his lap again and was kissing me hard. I laced my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me, he seemed to like that so I pulled harder and he thrust his hips up at me.

"I want to fuck you in my bed so that I can rest surrounded by your scent."

"Then take me there." In a flash we were across the room. Vampire speed was going to take some serious getting used to. Eric stood next to a large bookcase that must have held a few hundred books. I had my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms still around his neck. Like something out of a cheesy horror movie, he reached out and pulled one of the books. This opened a hidden panel where Eric typed in a long passcode and placed his thumb on a little glowing scanner. The bookcase suddenly split down the middle and opened to reveal a short hallway. After we stepped inside the bookcase came back together and closed behind us.

At the end of the hallway was a large door that looked a little like a bank vault. Again Eric put in a passcode, but this time it was followed by a retinal scan before the door would open. Inside was giant bedroom larger than my whole apartment. The walls were painted a chocolate brown, the carpet was a very deep pile and was a soft cream color. There was a fireplace on one wall with an honest to goodness polar bear skin rug in front of it. I looked at the rug and then back at him with a raised eyebrow, he just laughed.

On the wall opposite the fireplace was by far the biggest bed I have ever seen. It was a four poster canopy that must have dwarfed a California king. It had to have been custom made. The wood was a dark mahogany color and it was draped in flowing white silk. I didn't have time to notice anything else before I was whisked across the room and stood me next to the bed.

Eric undid the clasp behind my neck and pulled down the top of my dress. At the sight of my breasts he became impatient and ripped it off me entirely. I was now bare before him and he dropped to his knees in front of me. He began to speak to me in some beautiful language and I started to relax.

"Du är så vacker liten en, och du är min. Jag älskar dig min söta Sookie. Jag kommer att älska dig för evigt." he inhaled deeply and let out what I can only describe as a purr. Eric sate me down on the bed and on his knees he was the perfect height to kiss me and he did, dear god did he ever! It was amazing what that man could do with his mouth. His lips were soft an they caressed mine almost reverently. I could feel his need or me and it was nearly as much as I needed him. When I need to breathe he left my lips and started a trail down my neck, stop to give my pulse point some extra attention. I was getting so wet that when I rubbed my thighs together seeking some sort of friction, I could feel that my thighs were actually slick from my arousal.

And then he reached my breasts and I couldn't help the "Oh fuck yessss!" that flew out of my mouth when his tongue twirled around my rock hard nipple and then he sucked hard. He continued to lick, kiss, nip and suck at my breasts until I was whimpering, begging him to touch me, my clit was throbbing, screaming for attention, and I started to reach down and relieve the pressure.

"Oh, no my little Sookie, that is all for me." he punctuated this statement, by laying me back on the bed and spreading my legs wide. I was so hot for him I was literally dripping and Eric moaned at the sight of me splayed open for him, so wet for him.

EPOV

I have never seen anything as fucking hot as Sookie laying across my bed naked, her legs spread, the evidence of her want dripping down her thighs. I moaned at the sight and did what I had longed to do all night, I ran my tongue along her folds, her taste overwhelming me, I became lost in her. She was so fucking sweet, I never wanted to stop. I lapped up everything that spilled from her greedily. When I took her clit in my mouth and began to suck, she screamed my name and buck her hips, grinding her pussy into my face. And I loved every second of it. I inserted two fingers into her tight, wet hole and pumped them in and out as I continued my assault on her clit, alternating between sucking and licking. She was writhing against the bed and shaking her head back and forth. I wanted to see her face when she came, needed to see it.

"Look at me Sookie." her eyes snapped to mine. I curled my fingers inside her and that was all it took to send her flying over the edge. She came with a gush, coating my hand, and I made sure I got every drop of her sweet nectar. Her eyes were still locked on mine, her face was flushed and a sheen of sweat had formed on her skin. She was beautiful and I was thanking every God I have ever heard of for sending her to me.

"Eric, please….I want to feel you inside me." her words had me cursing my vampire state for the first time since right after I was turned. Dawn was fast approaching, there was to little time. I pulled her to me, and kissed her. My erection was straining against her hip and she reached down and began to stroke me. As good as it felt it wasn't helping.

"Sookie, my love, it is almost dawn. I have to rest, I have no choice." she actually pouted for a second before snuggling into me and sighing.

"Hold me then? Til you fall asleep."

"Of course." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Quickly I need to tell you a few things." she nodded for me to continue. "While I am asleep, you will not be able to wake me, I will not move, nor will I breathe. I will look dead, I do not want you to be alarmed. I will rise an hour or so before sunset because of my age, but I must still remain out of the sun. The entire top floor is light tight though." I paused and gave her a moment to process all of that before moving on.

"You will be able to leave the room, just not reenter until you are added to the security system. We will do this when I rise. There are a couple of outfits that Pam bought for you in New York, if you wake before me, please feel free to get dressed and explore. I am sure you will be hungry, there is plenty of food in the kitchen for the human staff. The cook will make you whatever you want. If you do leave my chamber, please call Quinn. He is to go everywhere with you, my room being the only exception. You my call him from my phone, his number is there."

"Ok, I will call him if I want to leave."

"Also, your things from your apartment will be arriving this afternoon. Please let me know if there is anything else that was missed. "

"Thank you Eric. Have a good rest."

"You too, Little one. I hope that you dream of me."

"Me too."

A/N: I totally left off the translations the first time i posted this. my bad. here ya go!

"

Det är min gudinna, knulla mig med din mun, ta allt jag har att ge!" : that's it my godess, fuck me with your mouth, take all i have to give.

"Du är så vacker liten en, och du är min. Jag älskar dig min söta Sookie. Jag kommer att älska dig för evigt." :You are so beautiful little one, and you are mine. I love you my sweet Sookie. i will love you forever


	13. Kicking Ass and Breaking Down

A/N: So sorry about how long this took to get posted, this chapter didn't want to come to me for some reason. Wrote it like four times and was never satisfied with any of it. Decided that Sookie needed a little crazy, so I gave her a whole chapter to go just as nuts as she wanted. I don't think she disappointed. No lemons here, but next chapter should be a doozy.

I don't want to but I may have to change my update schedule to once a week. I will try for sooner, but now I have a new job and that takes up 40 hours of my time each week, and with two little ones well, ya'll know what I'm saying. Keep the reviews coming, they will help get all this down faster. I have a few crazy twists planned for our couple and I have the next three chapters or so roughly planned out. Your ideas and insights have been amazingly helpful at forming the direction this story will take. When I started, I had a plan up until the introduction of Quinn. I have a few ideas of how far to take his relationship with Sookie, but just remember, he will not come between her and Eric. I am E/S all the way, but I am a little perverted at times and have to admit to a having a small vamp tiger sandwich fantasy. Just a thought, please let me know what you think.

Again, I love all the love I have gotten from this story and can't wait to get new updates out there. If I didn't have to type it, I'd be so much further along. If I could I would invite you all over and just tell you the story. We could have nutella crepes and gin and tonics and have a grand old time! But anyway, please read and review. Hopefully someone is still reading this thing.

Chapter 13

I woke up and instantly panicked because I couldn't move. Slowly as awareness began to seep back into my brain I realized why…there was a giant Viking wrapped around my body. He was behind me his arms encircling me and a leg thrown over mine. I managed to wriggle myself around so that I was now facing him. He wasn't kidding when he said he would be dead for all intents and purposes. The whole not breathing thing was a little strange, but I accepted it, it was just part of being with Eric. There was a small amount of light coming from the bathroom so I took a moment to study his face as he slept. He was so beautiful, glowing softly in the dim light and almost angelic expression on his face.

I started to feel an ache in my chest as I looked at him and the feelings that I was feeling were beginning to scare me. Had I really only known him for one night? It seemed so much longer. At this point I couldn't imagine being without him. I had never felt like this with anyone. It was almost like something was pulling me to him and I wondered if he had felt the same way about me. I pulled his arms tighter around me and thought about last night and this morning. The things that he had done to my body, and the promise of more to come weighed heavily on my mind. I was so new to all of this, but I trusted Eric. He saved me, had offered to help me before he knew about my little quirk. At no time has he hurt me, when I know it would nothing for him to end me. And the pleasure he brought my body, well there really are no words.

I was suddenly struck with the thought that Eric had placed an enormous amount of trust in me. He was so vulnerable right now, I am sure this is not a position he puts himself in very often. I would assume that a vampire would hold his resting place as a very closely guarded secret, and yet here I was. I brushed the away the hair that had fallen in is face and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Then I snuggled against him for a bit, encompassed by his scent, then mother nature reared her incredibly inconvenient head and my bladder began to scream for relief.

I know Eric said I wouldn't be able to wake him, but I still tried to extract myself from him with out jostling him too much. It was easier said than done and by the time I was free, I wasn't sure if I was going to make it to the bathroom, I did, barely, and while I was sitting there I marveled at the most amazing bathroom I had ever seen. The shower could hold 5 people with room to spare and the tub was a small swimming pool. Everything was done in cream and brown, from the marble floors and counters to the towels. I could get used to this.

I wanted a shower in the worst kind of way, but to be perfectly honest, it was too complicated. I had some sort of touch screen and there were so many choices and combinations that my head was spinning. I just pulled my hair back with a leather tie I found near the sink and freshened up before going back into the bedroom to get dressed. I would have been content to just get back into bed and wrap myself in Eric again, but my stomach felt like it was trying to eat it's way through my spine, I was starving. It had been well over 24 hours since I had had anything to eat, so I was on a mission to find the kitchen.

I found a small bag on a bench at the foot of the bed that had some clothes in it for me. I pulled out a pair of jeans that made my butt look fabulous and a cranberry red long sleeved fitted sweater. The tag said it was cashmere, but it felt like heaven. I found the prettiest lingerie, and I picked out a pale pink lace bra with matching boy shorts. Once I was dressed, found Eric's phone on his bedside table and I scrolled through his contacts looking for Quinn. There were so many numbers that I didn't think I was ever going to make it to Q. Quinn answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" he sounded confused. Duh, this was Eric's phone and he is a little dead right now.

"Hi, this is Sookie. I ummm, was supposed to call you if I wanted to go downstairs. I think you are supposed to go everywhere with me, is now a good time for you?" Quinn chuckled at me.

"Well Sookie, I go where you go, that's pretty much the job, so if you wanna go get something to eat, we go eat."

"Oh, ok so I guess I'll be ready in about five minutes then.

"I will meet you outside the royal chamber."

"Thank you." and I hung up. I sat on the edge of the bed and put on the cute dark brown leather boots that had been left for me. How they got all this stuff here for me so fast, I'll never guess. I stood up and too one more long look at my vampire. I liked the way that sounded…_my vampire_. I want to say that I was a complete lady and didn't peek under the sheet, but who would I be fooling? I don't know what he did in his human life to get an ass that perfect, but damn, I just wanted to bite it. I bet he'd like that.

I covered Eric back up reluctantly and made my way to the door. It opened just like Eric said it would and I stepped into the hallway and closed the door. I sighed when it locked behind me, knowing that He would have to rise before I could see him again. My stomach let out a large growl to remind me why I had left in the first place and I pulled myself together and went to the other door. There was a lever and I pulled it, opening up the bookcase into Eric's office. I stepped out and this time when the door locked I told myself that at least I knew he was safe and it was only a few hours. It will give me time to look around a bit and really meet my bodyguard, might as well try to make friends with him if he's gonna be around all the time.

When I opened the door to the office I immediately saw Quinn leaning against the wall. I smiled politely and he stood up and nodded at me.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Quinn."

"Just Quinn, babe."

"It's Sookie."

"Ok, Sookie."

"Thank you…so where do we go to get food around here?

"there is a kitchen on the first floor that's open 24 hours a day. They can make pretty much anything you want, but if you want something special it's best to give them a few hours notice"

"Wow…how do you know so much, didn't you just get here too?"

"I did security for the Queen of Louisiana the last time she visited, about six months ago. Not much has changed." we didn't say much for the rest of the walk to the kitchen. Every now and then Quinn would point out something of interest, the Pool(which was indoors and heated, thank god!), the game room, the donor's quarters. Finally we reached the kitchen. It was set up like a small restaurant, maybe 10 tables, and there was a window towards the back where you ordered what you wanted.

"I want a cheeseburger, sharp cheddar, with a fried egg, over medium and bacon on top, toast the bun, no mayo and onion rings on the side. Ooooh and a strawberry milkshake." Quinn's eyes grew wide at my order and the cook just smile and nodded.

"I'll have the same, but make mine a chocolate shake" I raised an eyebrow at him and he just laughs.

"Be ready in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you." I said and motioned to Quinn to pick a table.

"Oh, no babe, after you." The smile dropped from my face and I backed up a step. Was he serious? Quinn looked at me confused.

"What?"

"Are you slow or something?"

"What?…no, what are you talking about?"

"My name is Sookie, not babe or sweetheart, or honey, or whatever stupid name you want to call me. You want me to start callin' you sugar britches, or dumplin'?"

The jackass had the nerve to laugh and I snapped at him. "I'm serious. I swear to God , if you call me babe one more time…..I'll have Eric replace your toilet with a big old litter box. And you know he'd do it too." I stared at him, daring him to challenge me with a raised eyebrow. First his eyes went wide, almost in shock. I guess that was the last thing he expected me to say. Then his expression changed and I swear I could see what looked like respect in his eyes. Then he busted out laughing. I couldn't help myself, I started laughing too.

"You think you're funny don't you, Sookie?" I nodded, laughing harder. Then I walked off to pick out a table, leaving Quinn staring behind me, shaking is head, chuckling to himself. Our food was ready and he grabbed it before he sat down. As he sat, I noticed that he looked like he wanted to ask me something, but he was too embarrassed.

"Oh, just go ahead already, ask whatever you want, if I don't want to answer, I just won't."

"Ok, what the fuck are you doing with Northman? I mean, shit, never mind. You don't have to answer that."

"No it's ok, I get it. I'm not a fangbanger and I don't have some obsession with death. I met Eric last night, and he helped me get away from some seriously sick vampires." I proceeded to give him the cliff's notes version of the last 48 hours of my life. When I was done he sat there, quietly processing my story. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't lived it myself.

"What about you? How did you get mixed up with vamps? Doesn't seem like they are your favorite group of folks." he laughed again, but this time it was small and bitter. He sat back in his seat, rubbed his face with his hands, took a deep breath and told me his story. He kept it short and simple. His mom was caught by some hunters in tiger form, and in her terror she changed back to her human form. In there fear they beat her severely, and to feel powerful they raped her brutally. Quinn came upon the scene, a boy of 15, and kills the men, rips them to tatters. Then as his bloodlust begins to wear off, he realizes that he has no clue what to do to cover his tracks, get proper care for his mother that didn't involve the police, and he knew that vampires could help him do just that. And they did, too bad Quinn was too young to get a fair deal for himself. His mother went a little out of her head from the rape and subsequent pregnancy, so Quinn also had to raise his sister Frannie pretty much on his own. His mom would have an episode every couple of years and it would keep him in debt to the vamps. He was forced to fight in the pits for years before his knowledge of security made him an asset as a personal guard for Sophie Anne Leclerq, the Queen of Louisiana two years ago..

"So, now because of this job, all, of that is taken care of. My mom, Frannie, my debt. All of those worries are gone. So, I gotta ask…why? Why would Eric do all this for a human? One he just met."

"I don't know, I thought it was a bit much, but honestly, who am I to question Eric when it comes to safety? I wouldn't even know where to start."

"But he has named you his companion! This in unheard of. The Viking doesn't keep humans as pets and certainly not as his companion, ever. Man the vamp gossip rags are gonna have a field day with this one." Several people had now taken notice of our conversation, especially when Quinn said I was Eric's companion, and the thoughts were starting to turn rather ugly. It seemed that the idea of King Northman taking a human companion was almost blasphemous. Within seconds every person in the room was focused on me and their thoughts were far from friendly. I couldn't keep the thoughts out, not matter how hard I pushed my shields, and the hate and violence began to slam into me with crushing force. I almost couldn't breathe. Quinn was looking at me with concern, his thoughts the only ones that weren't fueled with anger.

"Are you ok Sookie?" I couldn't answer. At that moment I was seeing my own eyes being gouged out and I was suddenly very grateful to have a bodyguard. The thoughts were getting louder, closer. I had never felt such all consuming hatred before and it was coming from one source. Two tables away sat three women. Two blondes and a brunette, all three very pretty, and apparently all three had been with my vampire. That wasn't what bothered me(I mean be serious, I've known him what, a day, I can't get mad over all his past lovers), the blondes were pretty vacuous, but the brunette, well she wanted me dead. I mean literally dead and she planned on making sure that happened. She was sure that My Eric was falling for her and in her delusional mind she believed that he would turn her and they would live together for all eternity. Stupid crazy bitch. Her thoughts kept jumping from stabbing, strangling, poisoning me, to fucking my man and when she started fantasizing about him declaring his undying love for her as I lay bloody at his feet, I lost it. I jumped up, startling the shit out of Quinn, and grabbed the plate that once held my lunch. I stormed across the room and stopped right in front of miss brunette's table.

"Listen up you fang banging whore, if you think for one second that My Eric would ever lower his standards enough to fall in love with the likes of you, then you are stupider than you fucking look. And if you really think you can take me, bring it bitch!" by this point Quinn was beside me, trying to talk me down, but I had had enough. I saw her plan in her mind and before she could even move, I swung my arm holding the plate and knocked her right across her face.

"Holy shit! Sookie, what the fuck?" Quinn grabbed the surprisingly unbroken plate from my hand and watched as the bitch crumpled to the floor. It was then that he saw the pocket knife fall from her hand, the same knife that I had seen her stab me with in her mind. He picked up the knife and looked at me.

"how did you know?"

I couldn't breathe again, the thoughts around me becoming thick and oppressive. They all thought I was some kind of psycho bitch, but now they were afraid of me on top of hating me.

"I have to get out of here." I grabbed Quinn's hand and drug him out of the room.

"Can we just go back to Eric's office? I just wanna be alone for a while." He was still looking at me confused and I could hear the questions swirling in his brain. I didn't feel like talking about it right now, so I didn't. I was too lost in my own thoughts at the moment to care about Quinn's. What was wrong with me? I am not a violent person, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see that girl bleeding on the floor. How dare she think those things about me? She didn't know me. And to think that she thought she could have my Eric was just insulting. He would never debase himself by being with a skanky butch that throws herself at any vamp that crosses her path.

We reached the door to Eric's office and the Were guarding the door let us pass then shut the door behind us. Quinn stared at me expectantly, waiting for an explanation as to why I flipped out and how I knew that girl was gonna try to cut me. I sank into the couch near the desk with a sigh.

"I'll tell you when Eric get's up. I really don't want to go over it twice." the look on my face must have brokered no argument because Quinn merely nodded. He still looked confused and he was thinking that maybe I was some kind of psychic or just fucking nuts.

Now that I had some relative quiet to think, I began to dwell on what all those people were thinking back in the kitchen and what I had done. I had never felt such hate and malice directed at me before. And I had certainly never been so jealous, had never wanted to spill another's blood the way I had that ignorant she beast's. I still wanted it. I needed something to calm my nerves.

"Quinn, can you get me something to drink, something strong?"

"Sure, there's a full bar right over here, what do you want?" I giggled, thinking it was funny that a vampire had a bar in his office.

"Gin and tonic, make it a double." He made my drink and it was pretty good, so I had him make me another and another. I lost count after four, but I was pretty sure I was drunk. Completely shitfaced, and I could still feel the waves of loathing coming from those girls as they stared at me. Then paranoia reared its ugly head right as Quinn realized just how drunk I had become and cut me off. They had all been with him, fed him, fucked him. They all had dreams of him sweeping them off their feet and declaring his undying love, or turning them and loving them for eternity. Was I any different? Would he tire of me, I was certainly not nearly as experienced as any of those girls. Was he going to keep feeding and fucking other women, because I knew that I couldn't deal with that. As strong as my feelings for Eric were becoming, I wouldn't, no couldn't share. I didn't know what I would do if it came to that. Could I walk away from him? And with that thought, I began to cry, heavy, heaving sobs, blubbering, snot running, red faced. It wasn't pretty and I couldn't stop. My whole life had been upended in two days and I had given myself and placed all my trust in a vampire I knew next to nothing about. A vampire that even now, as I doubted everything that I was so secure about just minutes ago, I still longed for the comfort of his embrace and his smell that could soothe my every fear.

I looked at Quinn and he looked positively stricken at the sight of my breakdown. This only made me cry harder as I realized how crazy my drunken ass must have looked. He sat next to me and handed me a box of tissues he had found. I blew my nose in the most unattractive way and continued to cry. I wasn't even sure why I was crying anymore, for my Gran, my brother, Vincent and Richard and their twisted plans for me. And finally for my vampire, because I wasn't sure if I could really call him mine like I wanted to. I wanted to stake my claim and let everyone know that he was off the market. But I didn't know if I could and that thought was even scarier than being left with Vincent. That Eric would discard me like spoiled True Blood when he had had his fill.

I began to cry in earnest now and Quinn pulled me closer and put his arm around my shoulders. "It's ok now Sookie, please don't cry. Eric will be up soon, I promise, just take a deep breath and try to calm down. Can I do anything for you?" I just shook my head and retreated further into my self. A few minutes later, I heard the wall open up. Eric was across the room in a instant and then I was in his arms and Quinn was flying into the wall.

"What the fuck is going on here Tiger! What have you done to my Sookie?"


	14. World's Best Hangover Cure

A/N: finally...RL kicked my butt this past week so this chapter took so much longer to write than I thought it would. So sorry! I am happy to say that I had a very productive brainstorming session with my sister over the weekend and I now have some plot points outlined, at least 5-10 chapters. Things will speed up a bit I think. I am still shocked it took so many chapters to get to this point and we are only on their second night together. Not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing, but it means this is probably going to be one long story.

I have big news, I now have a beta the wonderful GaijinVamp. Her story 'Queen Sookie' is one of my favs and she has a new one out, 'Post War Dead'. you should check them out if you have not already. Any mistakes you find though are my own, my brain tends to move much faster than I can type. I hope I did drunk Sookie justice, writing drunk dialogue is hard!

One important note, I was never a big fan of three exchanges and BAM you are bonded. There will be a bonding, but it is more gradual and there will be a slightly more magical element to it. Eric can already feel Sookie's emotions and she will start to feel his soon, but the full bond will be a few chapters away. So, anyway, please review, it makes all the 2am typing sessions worth it! My birthday is coming up in about three weeks, can I have some presents early in the form of reviews and love?

Chapter 14

EPOV

"No! Eric stop please!" Sookie threw her arms around my neck as she screamed. "He didn't do anything, please, it's all my fault." Then she began sobbing into my chest. What the fuck was going on? I had felt her despair and anger as I had awakened. I quickly threw on a pair of track pants and I rushed to her. I could tell she was close by, in my office, in fact. I found her sobbing, the tiger all over her. He seemed as though he was trying to comfort her, which is the only reason he was still breathing. I looked to the tiger who was picking himself off the floor and back to my Sookie. She was not herself, her eyes were having a hard time focusing and she reeked of alcohol.

"Sookie, are you drunk?" she stopped crying and began to ramble…she was definitely drunk, very drunk.

"I'm sorry, I was so mad. Her thoughts were so ugly, all of them hated me, but she wanted me dead." The tiger's eyes went wide at that statement. "I didn't even do anything. Well, I hit her, but she had a knife and she was gonna cut me. I know I am a guest here, but I really don't want her here anymore, any of them here. They all want you, think they can have you. Have you had sex with all of them? They were all thinking about having sex with you. I don't want you to be with them. But I… shit, I thought a drink would make me feel better, but they just made it worse." she dissolved into tears again and her answer left me with many more unanswered questions than I started with. I looked to Quinn.

"Explain…now!"

He kept his distance, as he knew he should, and immediately went into damage control mode. He told me about what happened in the kitchen, how Sookie seemed to get very upset for no reason, and how she attacked the girl first verbally, then physically, with a plate upside the head. I could feel many different emotions from her as Quinn relayed what had occured today. Rage was most prevalent, followed by embarrassment, shame, sadness, jealousy, but surprisingly there was pride and mirth while he was describing the actual hit and the donor falling to the floor. It seems that drunk Sookie found his description to be quite funny, if the wink and thumbs up she gave him was any indication. Even I had to bite back my laughter at the thought of Sookie attacking a donor, but I didn't want to risk upsetting her further. Drunk Sookie was proving to be a bit erratic in the emotion department and I didn't want her to think I was laughing at her.

"Who is this donor?"

"Her name is Greta. She was taken to the infirmary, but her injuries were not severe. Just a lump on the side of her head and a bruised ego. She is being held until they hear from you." Fucking Greta! She was a quick feed and fuck before I left for New York, the first and last time I planned on being with her. She was bland, as most of them are, her blood, the sex, bland, boring, mundane. And she actually thinks that she is something special. She will be dealt with, they all will. I will not have my Sookie put in this situation again. I knew I would have to discuss my previous feeding arrangements with Sookie, I had hoped she would not find out like this. I can only hope she will not think ill of me. I have no desire for others, only my little goddess, and I will make sure she knows this when is in her right mind. Speaking of which…

"Why is she drunk?" At this question, Sookie giggled and mumbled "Because gin and tonics taste good, duh". I had to bite back a laugh. I may have to get her drunk again just for the conversation.

"She asked me for a drink, I didn't know she would get drunk, I'm sorry…"

"No Quinn, if you hadn't gotten them for me, I woulda just gotten them myself. I know how to tend bar. And you cut me off like an hour ago." She turned to me. " He did. Please don't be mad at Quinn. He was real nice to me today. Everyone else was thinking such mean stuff, and his thoughts were nice and friendly. Not creepy like most guys. And he only thought about my boobs like twice." If Quinn's eyes got any wider they would fall out of his head. I growled at him.

"Hey now mister, just chill out. Can you really blame a straight male for noticing a pair of tits? Besides, he was a perfect gentleman." She leveled a glare at me and if she had not been glassy eyed and flushed from the alcohol it might almost have been as intimidating as a pissed off kitten. As it was, I was struggling to not laugh at her and when she stuck her tongue out at me I lost the battle.

"Don't be jealous baby, it's not like you didn't check the goods out too" she said with a giggle as she snuggled in to the crook of my neck. I breathed in her scent and relished it for a second before turning my attention back to the very confused tiger across the room.

"Sookie, I think we should tell Quinn your secret." I whispered for her benefit knowing that Quinn could hear me. She nodded her agreement.

"Ok, he is bound to find out anyway." I looked back to Quinn who was practically chomping at the bit to know what was going on.

"Sookie is a telepath, she can read most minds, human and were, but not vampire. We have not tested the extent of her abilities yet and this information goes nowhere else. Is this understood?" He nodded his agreement as he stared at Sookie, mouth agape.

"Quit staring at me like that, it's not like I have two heads or something. And close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies." Sookie glared at him and when he looked properly admonished, she began to giggle again. "Yes I can hear you, weren't you listening. Telepath, hello."

"I...it's just, well hell, If anything I thought has offended you, I'm sorry. I will try to be more careful in the future. Please don't hold my previous thoughts against me" As he said this, I knew that he was addressing me. I did not blame him for thinking that my beautiful flower was attractive. As long as he was respectful of my claim, and did not make her uncomfortable, he would be fine.

"You know Quinn, I thought you were supposed to be a 'badassed were-tiger', not a pussy." I could not contain my laughter at her unintentional joke and when she realized what she had said, Sookie lost the composure she had gained and fell into another fit of giggles. Even Quinn thought it was funny and got a laugh out of it. As funny as the situation was, there was business to attend to, and even though the winter nights were longer, we would still be pressed for time.

"Quinn, have the girl, detained until tomorrow night. I will deal with that problem then." he nodded to me and pulled out his cell phone to relay my instructions to Ambrose, my head of daytime security. I looked down to Sookie who had stopped giggling and was curled into me, her arms around my waist, head on my chest.

"Sookie, we have much to discuss and I would rather you be sober for this. There is someone very special I wish for you to meet tonight. Will you take a bit of my blood? It will remove the toxins in your body from the alcohol and help alleviate your current inebriation." She looked at me with shining eyes and I could feel the lust pouring off her at the mention of taking my blood. Her blush and shy smile could not hide from me what she was feeling and it took much of my control to not throw her down and fuck her into the floor. I sat on the couch and pulled her onto my lap. She did not need much blood to sober her up, so I only bit my finger and offered it to her. She took it in an instant, almost greedily, and it pleased me very much to see her craving for my blood. Her hot little mouth closed around my finger and I could not suppress a groan of pleasure as her tongue swirled around the digit and she sucked from the little wound.

I had almost forgotten that Quinn was still in the room and I reveled in satisfaction as he watched Sookie drink from me. He seemed shocked at the display and a bit fascinated by it, but he needed to see just how 'MINE' Sookie was. And she was starting to put on quite a little show. The bite on my finger had closed, but she was still sucking, licking, making sure she did not miss a drop. When the smell of her arousal hit me, I growled, knowing my control would not hold out much longer.

"Quinn, leave us now. Be back at ten, I wish you to meet our guests as well." He shook himself out of his little trance and made for the door. As he got closer, I knew he could smell Sookie's sweet scent. I could see his eyes flicker from their normal purple to the golden hue of his tiger form, but he was quickly back in control. He was out the door seconds later and I focused my attention on the luscious feast that was sitting in my lap. She had abandoned my finger, much to my dismay, but I was hoping to find other ways to occupy her sweet little mouth.

"Sookie, there is someone very special to me that I wish for you to meet tonight. He will be here at ten, but right now, I need you, I need to taste you." My fangs were fully extended and she leaned up and licked them, dragging her tongue across one, just barely breaking the skin. The tiny hint of her divine blood was almost too much for me.

"Why do you tempt me so, little one?"

"Because you like it."

SPOV

I would have thought that the idea of taking another's blood would have repulsed me and a couple of days ago, it would have. But when Eric offered me his blood tonight, it was all I could do to not bite him myself. It was a strange feeling to go from completely drunk to reasonably sober in just a few seconds, but just as quickly I was overtaken by a totally different type of intoxication. Eric said he wanted to taste me and he looked so fucking sexy with his fangs down like that, staring at me like _that_. I brought my mouth to his , but instead of kissing him, I licked his fangs slowly. The thought that he could rip me open them should have scared me, but all I could think about was the pleasure that they could bring me. I scratched my tongue on one, releasing the tiniest drop of blood into his mouth.

"Why do you tempt me so, little one?"

'Because you like it." I knew I was pushing him, that he was holding by a thread. It was exhilarating to feel that little bit of control over him, to know I could get him so riled up. He began to rub his hands along my thighs, his fingers dipping between them slightly, tracing ghost like patterns over my jeans. I could feel how hard he was underneath my ass and I wiggled my hips against him, causing him to moan in appreciation. I reached down and squeezed him through his pants, and I stood up quickly. He looked at me confused, until I started to unbutton my jeans and push them down my hips. As they hit the floor, so did Eric, dropping to his knees in front of me.

"The shirt too, Lover." It soon joined my jeans on the floor and I stood before him in only my bra and panties. He leaned forward inhaling deeply and began to press open mouthed kisses along my stomach, trailing down until he reached the top of my panties. He grabbed them with his teeth and ripped them from my body. I was hot for him before, but now I was positively dripping wet and I could feel my juices begin to run down my thighs.

I felt his cold breath a second or two before his tongue found my slick lips and began to caress them up and down, licking and sucking, driving me towards madness. I could feel my knees begin to buckle and before I could blink I was lying back on the couch, my legs spread wide, completely open to Eric.

"Beautiful." was all he whispered before he began his assault on my aching pussy again. This time he focused on my clit, flicking it, twirling it in his mouth, dragging his fangs ever so lightly across. I cried out at the sensation, begging him for more. And he gave it, quickly thrusting two fingers into my drenched hole. I bucked against his pumping fingers and oh so talented tongue, desperate to find my release, knowing I would only find it when Eric was ready for me to have it. He would drag to all the way to the edge only to back off, again and again, until I was almost crying, begging for him to make me cum.

"Please, baby, please, make me cum. Oh God yes, harder, Please Eric." even in my lust filled haze I could see his smirk, knowing what he could do to me. At least his ego was well founded. He began to move his hand faster, harder. His tongue was practically buzzing against my clit. I knew I was close and just as I started falling over the edge, Eric turned his head and sank his fangs into my inner thigh. The quick sharp pain was almost instantly replaced with the most intense pleasure I had ever felt. I could feel him pulling on the wound, could almost feel my blood as it flowed out of my body and into his, trickling down his throat. After a few mouthfuls, he pulled back, stroking the wound with his tongue as I slowly drifted back down to earth. I whimpered as he removed his fingers from me and gave my thigh one last lick.

"it is nearly Sunset and our guests should be arriving around ten or so. Would you like to take a shower with me and clean up before we get ready to receive them.?"

EPOV

"But Eric you didn't…I mean what about you?" she glanced down at the bulge that was seriously straining against the front of my pants. I was actually touched by her concern. It had been a long time since someone had cared about my pleasure and not the pleasure I could give them.

"I had planned on getting dirty in the shower long before getting clean little one." She bit her bottom lip and let out a delicious little laugh. I had her in my arms and into my bathroom in record time. I set her down in front of the shower and stared at her for a moment. She was so beautiful like this, face flushed, hair askew. There was only one thing wrong, she was still wearing her bra. I leaned forward and snagged with my fangs, ripping it from her body, causing another round of giggles from my Sookie. I tapped the panel by the shower door and the water started instantly, hot and steamy. Twelve different jets let out a misting spray while a large shower head poured like rain from above. Sookie stared at the panel entranced and I promised to show her how to program her own personal settings later. Right now there were other things on my mind.

I removed my pants in a blink and tossed them in the direction of the hamper. I pulled her into the shower with me and I began to rub my hands all over her body. The feel of her soft, supple skin slick from the hot water, pressed up against mine was driving me to a frenzy. I turned her around to face the wall and placed her hands on the ledge in front of her.

"Hold on Lover." I reached down and ran my hands along her creamy thighs and up to the place I was dying to be. I thrust two fingers into her, testing her readiness, finding her dripping, and I lost any control I thought I had. I lifted her up and placed my tip at her entrance. Her feet pressed into the back of my thighs and she moaned deeply as I slid her down my length. I held firm on to her hips, raising her up and letting gravity pull her back down, impaling her on my cock, over and over, faster and faster, until I was simply holding her in place as I thrust into her. Sookie's screams of pleasure echoed off the shower walls spurring me on. As her orgasm started, I could feel her walls spasming against my engorged flesh. It felt so fucking good that I thought my knees were going to buckle.

Before Sookie could even blink, I sat down on the bench seat with her straddling me, her back still against my chest. I had one hand across her chest, teasing her nipples, and the other at her waist, holding her steady. As I held her body to mine, I began to thrust my hips upward, plunging deep into her tight little pussy. It took no time at all for her to come again. My name left her lips as the sweetest moan I had ever heard. Faster and harder, I took her. By the gods, she was so tight, so wet, so unbelievably fucking hot. As she came again, she arched her back and rolled her head to the side, exposing the tender flesh of her neck. I could see the vein throbbing as her pulse raced and my fangs began to ache. I needed to feel them slide into her skin, to taster her sweet rich blood and mark her as mine. I waited for just the right moment.

"Oh fuck Eric, bite me please!" And there it was.

As soon as her fiery blood hit my tongue I became lost in Sookie. I didn't even notice she had taken my hand from her breast and had placed her lips to my wrist until she bit down, hard. The feeling of her blunt little teeth tearing my flesh and my blood flowing into her mouth was more than I could take and I came with a roar before licking the wound on her neck closed. I thrust a couple more times into her as the wound on my wrist closed and she licked away any remaining blood. I pulled out of her and immediately missed her warmth. I spun her around she collapsed onto my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Wow…just wow." that was all she said for several moments.

"I'm sorry about that, biting you, I should have asked, I just wanted to taste you again so bad, I wasn't thinking." She truly did look sorry and I could feel that she was being sincere.

"Little one, I think I probably enjoyed that more than you did. You my bite me whenever, and wherever you wish." I kissed her then and was almost hard again when I tasted my blood on her mouth. After sitting for a bit longer, I stood her up and we helped each other wash. This was most certainly the best shower I had ever taken. We finished and I toweled us off at vampire speed. I led us into the bedroom and told Sookie I would have some food sent up for her so she could eat after she got dressed.

"Please wear a dress little one. Maybe the white one with the red flowers, it would look amazing on you. There is plenty of time, it is only just after seven."

"How were you up so early?"

"I am very old, I rise and hour or so before sunset usually and don't die for the day for an hour or two after sunrise. I still cannot go in the sun of course, so the whole top floor and most of the other two floors are light proof. I do not wish to stay couped up in my bedroom when I don't have to. Unless I have a good reason that is…' I smirked at her and she blushed the prettiest shade of pink. My shy little Sookie quickly changed the subject.

"So, who is coming to visit that has you so excited?"

"My Maker."


	15. Pardon the Interruption

A/N: ok, so I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I was doing so good updating and then life just kinda fell apart on me. First moving and remodeling, then new job. Then my two year old (whom I love dearly) decided to kill my laptop. He pulled all the keys off and poured juice all over it. I lost so much stuff. Pics, stories, you name it. By the time I got a new lappy and copied my story from the net since I no longer had a copy of it, I was stuck with no motivation. My muse shriveled up and died. I sat with just about 500 words of chap 15 written for over a month before I really got back into it. That was a week ago. I read all your reviews and messages while I was with out a comp by checking them on my phone but was unable to respond. I really want to thank all of you that got my ass in gear to write this chapter and this is for all of you (especially you girls from Texas. I did like you and went back and read my story aloud from the beginning. I found a ton of mistakes but it got me back in the zone so thank you guys so much. I really hope you like this one)

This chapter is almost twice as long as the previous ones to hopefully appease my faithful readers. I hope that you haven't given up on me. I was so excited when I finished this one that I didn't even beta it. The next chapter has already been started. I hope it will be up in the next week.

Here is a super quick recap since it has been over three months since the last update(again so sorry):

Sookie is living in NY, Jason gets in trouble because he is a dumbass and he drags sookie into the mess. They decide to win some quick money at a casino in atlantic city using Sookie's telepathy. Of course they get caught. Casino is run by really nasty vamps (AKA king Richard of NY and his really creepy childe Vincent). They kill Jason, take her prisoner and decide to make her their pet. Before they do, they 'gift' her to Eric, king of Minnesota, to score some vamp brownie points and win his favor. Eric decided to save Sookie from her fate as the kings pet and keep her as his own. This pisses off Vincent who has become obsessed with Sookie and Eric has to get a little assertive with him.

The lovebirds go back to Minnesota and we meet Quinn who is to be sookie's new bodyguard. The next day, Sookie ends up attacking a fang banging donor in the palace kitchen with a dinner plate(hey she really had it coming of you ask me) and then Sookie gets drunk. Now we are going to have a long talk and meet Eric's maker. I even through in a few nice lemons for flavor. Please review, I have missed the feedback and I want to know what you think. I am shameless enough to beg…PLEASE send your love and if you hate it…no body made you read it. Haha

Thanks again to all of those that encouraged me to get back on the horse and get this things moving again. I love you guys!

Chapter 15

EPOV

"Your maker?" Sookie visibly paled.

"Yes, my maker…Sookie, what is wrong?" I could feel all kinds of emotions coming from her. Shock, confusion, apprehension, curiosity…

"I guess I never thought about _you_ having a maker."

"All vampires have a maker Little one." I winked at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Careful, I'll bite it." she giggled at me and blushed, but now I could also feel lust and hunger from her as well. I can feel myself getting hard, already I want her again. I do not think I will ever have my fill of this woman, forever may not be long enough. She turned from me and began to put on her under things. Her bra and panties were white lace with little red bow accents. They accentuated her curves beautifully, but it really was a shame she had to wear anything at all. As she pulled her dress from its hanger, I decided to get the unpleasant business out of the way.

'We need to talk about what happened today Sookie." she looked at me with wide eyes and I could feel the tiniest tendrils of fear begin to spread through her until I could smell it. Normally fear was one of my favorite smells but I didn't like it on her.

"What happened today will not happen again." I told her with a growl. She gulped audibly and the stench of Sookie's fear increased. I realized I was going about this the wrong way. In a flash she was in my arms and I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

"Shhhh, little one, don't fear me. Never fear me. You are safe, you will not be put in a situation like that again."

"Oh, Eric I am so sorry about today. I lost my temper and attacked someone in your home. I understand if you are angry with me."

"I am angry, but not with you. You defended what is yours. There is no shame in that. Besides I , more than most, understand lashing out due to my temper. The way I see it, she got off lucky. I would have probably done much worse." she stared at me for a moment, and I could feel her uncertainty and…hope?

"You are mine?" Did she doubt my feelings? Maybe I have not been clear enough.

"As you are mine, I am yours."

"What does that mean…I mean, those girls today, they all wanted you, or have had you. And I,.,it's just…I don't want to share you. I..I can't." Her voice was a whisper by the last part.

"I make no excuses for the life I lived before you. I used women for food and release, but there was no attachment. I cared nothing for them, simply a means to an end. But now? With you…I feel things that I do not understand, that I have not felt in over a millennia. And your taste…" I leered at her. "well, how could I want another after having you?" she blushed the sweetest of blushes, but I could still sense the slightest bit of uncertainty from her.

"I will have no other lovers, only you. I will drink from no one else but you, unless it is an absolute emergency. You are all that I desire, all that I crave and I will have no other." her blush deepened and she laid her head on my chest. "Thank you" she said in a small voice.

I kissed the top of her head and lingered a moment to enjoy her sweet scent. I feel myself stirring again and quickly change the subject as a distraction.

"Back to the topic at hand, the girl Greta will be dealt with tomorrow night when we have more time. Until then she will be held in the infirmary, under guard. As for the other donors, any that I have fed from will be glamoured to forget or released from their employment, your choice. If you so desire, you may use your ability to screen those that are left and any new donors before they are hired. I will not keep anyone here you are not comfortable with."

"it wouldn't hurt to scan the rest of the staff as well. I mean if you want me to?" I had already planned on asking her about this at a later date, so I am pleased at her suggestion. "A very good idea indeed, but one we will discuss another night, when our time is not as limited as it is tonight." I lifted her chin with my finger and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. I attempted to pull away, but Sookie was having none of it. She pulls herself closer to me, her pebbled nipples teasing me through the lace of her bra as she rubbed her breast against my chest and deepens the kiss. I am lost in her, drowning in her scent, her taste. I feel a warmth spread through me, invading every inch of me. It takes me a second to realize it is coming from Sookie. Contentment, trust, lust…love? I can only hope she will say the words one day soon.

We are interrupted by a buzzing from the intercom. "Yes?" I answer.

"The food you ordered is waiting in your office as per your request, sir."

"Thank you." I look down at Sookie and internally curse that we have to leave the bedroom at all.

"Come little one, I will help you zip your dress. You need to eat and we still have much to discuss." she pouted for a moment before reaching down for the her dress that had fallen to the floor at some point. She pulled it on quickly and turned to the mirror. While I zipped up the back slowly, enjoying sight shiver that ran through her as my fingertips ghosted up the skin of her back, Sookie ran her fingers through her hair. It had dried in soft waves around her face. She went to pull it back and I stopped her. "Leave it down, its beautiful like that." another blush. I didn't understand how she could go from a daring little vixen one minute to a shy sweet innocent the next. It was maddening and I was loving it. She quickly put on a little mascara and gloss from the small makeup kit that Pam had left with her clothes. Pam is nothing if not thorough. Sookie grabbed a pair of red sandals that matched the red flowers of her dress perfectly and slid her feet into them. As she did this I dressed at vampire speed; black jeans, black tank top, black boots (Pam calls them my shit kickers). What can I say, I do not get many chances to dress for comfort being King, tonight was one of them. I took her hand and led her to the security panel next to the doorway to the office.

I typed in the master code and had Sookie place her hand on the scanner. After taking her handprint I had her do a retinal scan and record herself stating her name for the voice recognition feature. I then gave her a security code (her birthday yyyy/dd/mm format) and taught her how to access the system.

"Now you come and go as you need, but I hope that you will be waiting in bed for me to rise, preferably naked. Yes, I think I would find that most enjoyable, I'm sure you would too." I gave her my trade mark smirk and the gentle sound of her laughter followed me out the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo00oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The aroma of Sookie's dinner filled the office. I have appreciated the smell of a well cooked steak and I was pleased that Sookie seemed to approve of the meal I ordered her. She dug in with gusto and I spent a moment just watching her eat, fascinated by the little moans of enjoyment she would make. I do not think she realized she was making them because she looked at me with a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if everything was too your liking."

"It's delicious, thank you."

"Good"

"It does not other you to watch me eat? I read somewhere that vampires don't like being around human food, that the smell can be very irritating."

"That is very true for many vampires, especially younger ones, but generally no, I am not bothered by it. I do not care for very strong smells like vinegar, but I can tolerate them. Besides, it is what you require for nourishment, and if I want to continue to be able to feed from you, I must make sure I have taken care of you needs as well." I finished this statement with a leer and collected my customary blush, I would never tire of our little game.

Sookie went back to her dinner and we fell in to a comfortable silence as she ate. My phone began to vibrate in my pocket, alerting me of a text message. I flicked my gaze from Sookie to my phone.

'_I am anxious to see you my childe. I hear you put on quite a show in New York over a human. the gossip whores are practically foaming at the mouth. I am looking forward to hearing the whole story. 2 hours.'_

'_I have much to tell you, I have missed you these past few months. I hope you enjoyed your vacation. I was not expecting you back for a couple of weeks. How was India?'_

'_Quite peaceful. I have missed you as well. I feel you need me right now, and I am very interested to meet the little human that has you so smitten'_

'_Smitten?'_

'_it fits what I have been feeling from you, along with the occasional flare of rage or panic. She must be quite something indeed.'_

'_you are worse than Pam'_

'_who do you think she learned it from?'_

'_hurry home my master'_

'_as fast as I can fly'_

I closed my phone a few seconds later and looked back at Sookie. She was staring at me, a forkful of salad hovering in from of her open lips. "Are you alright Little one?" she giggled and blushed…_mmmmmm_…before shoving the bite into her mouth and chewing it quickly.

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen anyone text so fast. That was awesome."

"I am not that fast for a Vampire really. My maker though is quite skilled with a cell phone. He puts me to shame."

"Was that who you were just texting?"

"Yes, he is very interested in meeting you?" she gulped audibly and squeaked out her response.

"ummm…why?"

"He wants to meet the human that has ensnared the great Viking" She pondered my answer for a moment and I could tell she wanted to ask me something and she was not sure how.

"What is it Sookie?" Her eyes still shone with uncertainty, but she answered anyway.

"What kind of maker is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he a good maker?"

"Yes, he is fair and just, but ruthless when need be. He is loyal and honest. There are very few that are his equal"

"Is he much older than you?"

"He is more than twice my age and I am his oldest surviving childe."

"And he is also the maker of your guards?"

"Yes, Stavi and Xi-lao are my brothers therefore I trust them with my life, who better to have as my guards. Well really they are more like lieutenants, but when I travel they are my personal royal guard." Sookie nodded and our conversation paused as she ate a few more bites of her dinner. I could tell there was more she wanted to ask, so I decided to play a little with our fledgling bond. I had been keeping myself tightly closed off from her so that she would not be overwhelmed by all of the new sensations that feeling all of my feelings would cause in her. She had already been through so much in such a short time, I did not want over load her. I opened my side of the bond slowly, a tiny sliver. I sent her feelings of assurance and calm first, just a hint as I did not want to confuse or control her, only boost her confidence a bit. At first her brow furrowed then she looked up at me and I could sense her nerves had settled a little. I pushed the bond open a fraction more and it was enough. I could feel what anxiety she had left begin to melt away. This little trick could be very useful. I would have to continue experimenting with the bond.

"Eric?" Sookie was looking up at me and biting her lower lip. If I did not know better I would say she does that shit on purpose just to tempt me, but it is just a nervous habit.

"Yes, Little one."

"When did you find out your maker was coming?"

"Just after dawn this morning. He sent me a text just before went to rest."

"You seem very excited, do you not see him often?"

"He has his own residence adjacent to this property, but he has been in India for several months on a sabbatical. My maker has been seeking enlightenment and has taken a deep interest in Buddhism. It has been a struggle for him as much of his vampire nature clashes with the basic teachings of Buddha, but he is quite determined."

"Well Buddha wasn't a vampire, so he's bound to hit a few bumps in the road on his path to enlightenment. I would think it is all about attaining the right balance between the two ways of thinking."

"How very Zen of you Little one, you have unexpected depths." she smiled at the compliment and uttered a quiet thank you, she was practically preening. Interesting. If I tell her she is beautiful or desirable, she blushes or shies away, but praise of her intelligence seemed very appreciated. Something to ponder. I cross the room and take a seat on the edge of my desk.

"But yes, I will be very happy to see him home, we have all missed him during his vacation." she giggles and I can feel that she is happy because I am happy.

"it seems funny to think of a vampire going on vacation."

"I will take you on many 'vacations' Little one, just say the word and I will show you the world." she gave me a dazzling smile, completely carefree, her eyes shining. I decided now was a good time to play with the bond some more, see what other reactions I could get from her. I started with a hint of lust, gradually adding more and watching her. As she finished her meal, I could hear her heart rate start to pick up and her breathing deepen. Seconds later I could smell it, the delectable fragrance of Sookie's arousal. My fangs ran out as I inhaled deeply. At that all rational thought flew out the window. My hold on the bond slipped and she blindsided by the full force of my lust for her. Her eyes turned almost feral with want and the overwhelming need to possess. I swear I heard her give a low growl before she launched herself up and across the room. She landed on my lap, her lips capturing mine in the hottest fucking kiss I had ever received. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and thrust it against the tip of one of my fangs. The taste of her blood flooded my mouth and I sucked hard on her tongue. Sookie pulled away to breathe and immediately crashed into me again, nipping at my lips, drawing blood. She caressed the small wound with her tongue moaning and writhing against me as the taste of my blood overcame her.

I was so caught up in our kiss that I almost didn't notice my pants being unzipped. A soft warm hand reached inside and encircled my painfully hard cock, pulling it free from its confines. Slowly she began to stroke me and I swear a hand job had never felt this intense before. She would twist her wrist as she reached the head and the sensation would have brought me to my knees if I had not already been sitting on my desk.

Using my pre-cum to lubricate my cock, she began to stroke me faster, applying a little more pressure. I truly thought I was going to cum from just her hand.

"Eric, please, I want to taste you." Great glorious fucking hell, is she trying to kill me. My dick actually began to throb in her hand, begging for release. "Sookie" I growled her name against her neck as I licked the sweet, taught flesh, feeling the blood rush franticly just beneath. She squeezed me hard and I drew in a very sharp, unnecessary breath.

"Jesus woman, put me in your mouth, please" I half commanded, half begged her. She ran her thumb over the head of my dick, gathering the fluid that had collected there, then released me much to my very obvious dismay. I actually think I whimpered at the loss of her touch. All I could do is stare as Sookie brought her thumb up and popped into her mouth, swirling her tongue around, making sure she didn't miss a drop. Then she winked at me and dropped to her knees.

'Mmmmm…so fucking good" she whispered as she took me in her mouth. The sight of her hot little lips stretching wide to fit around me, the way her cheeks would hollow slightly as she took more of me into her. She could not take all of me, but what was left she squeezed and caressed with her hand and soon I could feel the familiar pressure begin to build. Her other hand that had been kneading my thigh snaked its way down to cup and stroke my balls. She squeezed them a little tighter and suddenly I was buried deep in her throat. Almost instantly my orgasm was ripped out of me and I came in pulsing spurts screaming my beautiful lover's name.

I yanked Sookie to her feet, claiming her lips in a searing kiss. My fangs were aching to tear into her soft flesh and it was as if she could sense my need. She turned her head to the side and arched her neck towards me.

"Do it Eric, I need your fangs in me." her words stirred another need in me and before she could take another breath, I had ripped off her panties and buried myself inside her. I had found my Valhalla between her thighs and I lost myself in the sensation of her slick wet heat milking my cock. I turned my face to her neck once more and sucked lightly at the deliciously thin skin above her jugular. My fangs slide in effortlessly and her hot sweet maddening blood gushed into my mouth. I pulled hard and felt Sookie come around me. I quickly licked her wound closed and moved to look at her face. She kissed me, my lips still stained with her blood. I continued to thrust inside her as I turned us around and set her on the desk.

Looking down at Sookie I felt yet another need overtake me and again, as if she knew exactly what I wanted, Sookie pulled herself closer to me and began to kiss her way along my collar bone up to my neck. She kissed and licked and chewed her way from my shoulder to just below my earlobe. I had to feel her bite, feel my blood trickle down her throat and flow through her, binding her closer, tying her to me forever. "Bite" I only had to say one word and she bit, hard. Her blunt little teeth tearing more than piercing my skin, but I did not care. I came as my blood hit her tongue and she pulled a couple of mouthfuls before the would healed itself.

Sookie continues to lick at my neck, not wanting to waste any of my blood. I notice the door to the office opening a second too late and Pam's gasp of shock stopped Sookie in her tracks. My blood was smeared across her lips and a bit had trickled down her chin. She was so fucking beautiful in that moment, I could feel myself getting hard again while I was still inside her, ready to take my goddess once more. I looked over my shoulder and found my childe, my brothers, and my maker, their faces a humorous mix of shock and amusement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo00oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SPOV

As I am finishing what I swear was the best steak I have ever had, I notice that Eric is just staring at me again. Man he is gorgeous, I mean absolutely undeniably amazingly gorgeous, and he is mine. I stare back at him and It's like the temperature shot up 10 degrees. I can feel my panties getting wet as I imagine him taking me right there on his desk. Suddenly I am overcome with a burst of pure lust and before I know what I am doing I am across the room and kissing Eric. He doesn't seem to mind and is kissing me back with just as much passion. I pierce my tongue on one of his fangs and that really gets him going then I bite his lip, drawing just a few drops of blood. The taste of our mingled blood sends me flying and I want to taste more of him.

I unzip his pants with no resistance (not that I expected any) and pulled out his glorious cock. It truly was a work of art. Long, thick and heavy in my hand, so hard and yet the skin is soft like velvet over steel. I stroke him for a bit, but I really want to taste him and I tell him so. I run my thumb over the head of his dick and bring it to my mouth, tasting the salty fluid, teasing the hell out of him. When he is practically begging, I drop to my knees and take him in my mouth. I could come just from sucking him off, he tastes so good, and I love the way he feels in my mouth. I never thought I would actually enjoy doing this to anyone. But with Eric it is just so freaking hot, to have that little bit of control and know that I can make him feel that good is amazing. I decided to try something I had seen in the mind of one of my old co-workers who was a self-proclaimed BJ expert, and I reached down and cupped his balls right before I took him deep into my throat. (Thank goodness I have a pretty light gag reflex.) I guess I completely took him off guard because that was all it took to make him come screaming my name.

He pulled me to my feet and kissed me hard. I knew he wanted to bite me, I could just feel it and to be honest I really wanted it too, so I bared my neck to him and told him to bite, begged him to sink his fangs into me. I barely had the words out and he had my panties ripped from my body and his cock buried deep inside me. God, he felt so fucking good, taking my body to new heights with every thrust. He began to kiss along my neck and I was getting closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. His fangs penetrated my flesh and with one pull on my blood I was done for. I came back down to earth as he was licking the wounds on my neck closed. I kissed him, strangely enjoying the taste of my blood on his lips and before I could blink I was sitting on his desk with Eric still fucking me. His rhythm never faltered and he was pounding into me with abandon.

I wanted to bite him, feel his blood rush into me. I started to kiss his neck, licking and sucking, nipping and chewing from his earlobe to his shoulder. His skin tasted so good. I could almost feel the need to bite him as a physical hunger. I wanted it so bad that when he said to bite, I did, hard. My bite was all it took and Eric came like a freight train, dragging me with him into another orgasm.

There is still some blood on his neck even though his wound has closed. Waste not, want not I say, and I lick it up savoring the taste. I never heard the door, but the gasp of surprise was certainly loud enough to break me out of my Eric induced haze. I looked up over his shoulder to the door way and was stunned when I saw Pam, Stavi, Xi-Lao and a very young man I didn't know standing there. Pam and Stavi were gaping openly at us, shocked was almost an understatement. Xi-Lao looked amused, like he was in on a joke that no one else got. And the stranger, well he just looked thoughtful. I suddenly realized that not only was my mouth still practically dripping with Eric's blood and it was running down my chin, but he was still inside me, growing hard again. I was mortified and tried to hide behind Eric's massive frame as much as I could.

"I am sorry that I was not there to receive you Master, but I seemed to have lost track of time."

"Of course my childe, I sense this one will be keeping you distracted for quite some time to come." What? Master? He can't be serious, can he? Not only were we interrupted almost mid orgasm, but by his master. Some first impression I managed. What if he thinks I am just some donor, a fangbanger to be passed around. Will he want to taste me? Would Eric have to let him? I sneak a peek around Eric's shoulder to get a better look at his maker.

I really wasn't sure what I had been expecting, but certainly not the vampire before me. He looked so young. If he was human he would be carded for cigarettes, he didn't look a day over nineteen. He had a slight build and was about the same height as Pam, who was a couple inches taller them me. Dark brown hair, cut very short, dark eyes, very full lips. He was very beautiful and you could feel the power he exuded, but it was really hard to wrap my brain around the concept of him being strong enough to control Eric. Could anyone really be that formidable and look that unassuming?

"May we have a moment please? My Sookie is rather modest" I could feel my face burning at the mention of my name and I wished I had a rock I could just crawl under.

"Of course. We will have our dinner and wait for you in the media room." answered Eric's maker and he closed the door behind them.

"Oh my God, Eric! I am so embarrassed! What must he think of me?"

"He is surely thinking that you are beautiful and that you smell fantastic. Also that I am a very lucky vampire to have found you," Eric took that moment to rock his hips towards me and I looked down horrified to notice that he had been inside me this entire time. I was so shocked at being interrupted that I hadn't noticed before.

"Oh great, first time your maker sees me is when you are balls deep and I'm going to town like you're an all you can eat buffet…damnit!" I covered my face with my hands on shame. Eric pulled out of me but did not release me from his embrace.

"Sookie?" I didn't look up.

"Little one, please look at me." he gently pulled my hands away and lifted my chin so that I couldn't hide. "You do not need to feel embarrassed. There is no shame in what we do together. And as far as what others think, I do not care and neither should you." he began to lick away the remaining blood from around my mouth and I had to push him away.

"Now stop that! We don't have time to finish if we get started and I am not going to properly meet your maker all hot and bothered. I'm nervous enough as it is, I don't want to be distracted too." he laughed at me and reached into his pocket. He handed me and handkerchief. I took it with a small smile and a thank you and walked over to the bar. I wet it and cleaned up my face. I then ran my fingers through my hair and declared myself as good as it gets.

"Sookie, before we meet with my maker…"

"what is his name?" I interrupt, I was tired of not having a name to go with the face. He smiles at me as he answers.

"Godric…now before we meet with him, there is something I must tell you." I nod at him and motion for him to continue. "He and I have a very close relationship, we always have." there seemed to be more to what he was saying so I called him on it.

"Are you saying you are lovers?" I wasn't sure I really wanted to hear the answer to that question.

"We have been in the past."

"How long ago?"

"The night before he left for India."

"oh" I wasn't sure what else to say. Was he telling me that he and his maker would still be continuing as that had been, as lovers? I really didn't think I could be ok with that. I meant it when I said I couldn't share, but this was his maker for over a thousand years. Just how am I supposed to compete with that, I've only known him two days. Suddenly I was overcome some with a giant burst of jealousy. Eric was mine, he said so. He promised me he was mine alone as I am his.

"Why are you telling me this?" I was fighting back the tears prickling at my eyes. Cry would do nothing now but waste time, I could cry later if it came to that.

"I tell you this because I have not had a chance to discuss you or our relationship with Godric yet and I do not want you to be offended or unduly upset by the way we may act towards each other. I will explain to him that you are my mate and that I am only with you, but that is a conversation better had in private. I will not betray you Little one, even for my maker, but please understand that there are many centuries between us and we share a very powerful bond. I have never denied him for another and he may try to test my resolve." I sat silently for a moment and processed what he had said. He and his maker were lovers (I would put that concept aside to think on later, preferably alone. That whole train of thought made me feel things I didn't quite understand, but it was kind of hot in a strange sort of way.) But Eric said he was going to talk to him about me…us and that everything would be fine. I just had to keep from freaking out if his maker got a little handsy.

"Thank you for telling me. I will try my best to not get upset. Will he be mad at me?"

"No, he will be happy that I have found someone that makes me feel the way you do, though he is likely to tease me even worse than Pam ever would. Now, are you are ready to go?" might as well get this over with.

"I think so." I walked over to Eric and take his hand. He leans down to place a light kiss on my lips. "He will just as taken with you as I am, do not worry." I smiled and hoped he was right.


	16. Excuse Me, That's My Viking

A/N: Here it finally is, chapter 16! This was the hardest one for me to get out so far. I think I almost broke my delete button trying to get it done. A big thanks to GaijinVamp for all of her lovely betaing skills, but of course any mistakes left are all me.

So, I got that new Dragon voice recognition software for Christmas (hope everyone had a fantastic holiday!) I am still working the kinks out of it, but is so cool. I totally recommend it to anyone who hates typing as much as I do.

Again, thank you all so much for reading this and I hope you like this one too. I love all your reviews, and I will be the first one to admit I am terribly slack at replying to them. I have made a resolution to correct that, so please, please, please keep them coming! They make my day and make all the late night writing totally worth it.

Warning, this chapter contains a small bit of slash, nothing to graphic, but I wanted to give ya'll a heads up.

Chapter 16

EPOV

I look down at my beautiful Sookie and try to reassure her that she will have nothing to worry about tonight. Godric will find her enchanting, I am sure of it. With her doe eyed innocence and sweet southern charm she was able to tame even me, and I do not have nearly the control of my Master. Even though she is smiling at me, I can sense the apprehension she is trying to hide. I also feel something else from her, an emotion that I do not have much experience with, guilt. Why would Sookie feel guilty?

"Sookie what is wrong? I can feel your tension, is something else bothering you?" she looks away from me for a second, obviously not comfortable answering.

"Please Little one, tell me what concerns you." She sighs and looks up at me with such sad eyes.

"Oh, Eric…It's just that you and your maker share over 1000 years and I have known you all of two days. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"There is no competition Sookie. Yes Godric is my maker, but you are my chosen." I realized I might not have explained my relationship with Godric properly. "Little one, My maker and I were not together as a couple when we were last together as lovers. He was leaving for India the next night and he would be gone for an unknown length of time. I guess you could say it was a kind of goodbye. The last time we were intimate before then was over ten years before, when I was crowned King of Minnesota." I could feel that some of her tension had eased.

"I just didn't want to come between the two of you"

"There is no need to worry about that." I smiled at her and led her to the door. I pulled out my cell phone and sent him a text telling him to meet us in the media room instead of my office. The walk there was short, just a few doors down, but Sookie and I walked slowly so that she could steel her nerves and try again to get over her embarrassment at our earlier interruption. I rapped lightly on the door and opened it before I was given a response. I am King after all. The four of them were just finishing their dinner and Godric was licking the neck of the donor he had fed from. The donors were ushered out of the room. As they left, one overly ambitious brunette that I had not tasted yet gave me a very obvious eye fuck as she was walking past me.

"May I interest you in a taste your Majesty?" She asked, stopping on her way out the door.

"He has already fed tonight." My Sookie answered, pure venom dripping for her voice. "And if he requires _anything_ else, I have it covered." The wench had the nerve to look at her with contempt and then look up at me like she had not spoken.

"I believe you heard my lover, your presence is no longer required." I spoke quite harshly and the blood bag jumped in surprise. She made her way out the door with out another word. I kissed my Sookie on top of her head and whispered in her ear, "Really Little One, 'anything' I require?" she blushed a lovely scarlet and I could feel her lust rising again. Could I have found a woman more perfect for me? I chuckled and led Sookie into the room. Quinn followed quickly behind us, but hung back, staying slightly behind and to the left of Sookie.

We barely had a chance to get a few feet in the room before Godric was in front of us, a jovial smile lighting up his boyish face. I let go of Sookie for a moment to embrace my maker. I kissed him on the forehead as I let him go. It was a joke between us since I was so tall. "Really Eric, is that any way to greet your maker?" His were lips on mine before I could get a word out, kissing me deeply. He released me after a few seconds, and came to stand directly in front of Sookie. I could tell the kiss had embarrassed her from the radiance of her blush, but she wisely said nothing and kept her features calm.

"So, you are the little human girl who has bewitched my Viking. The stories of your beauty have not done you justice my dear." he smiled warmly at her and extended his hand in greeting. When she placed her hand in his, he lifted it to his mouth and placed the smallest of kisses on her knuckles. Before releasing her hand he flipped it over before she could react and inhaled deeply at her wrist. His eyes went wide and he quickly schooled his features back to his endearing smile. He placed another kiss on her wrist and let her hand go.

"My childe is very lucky indeed.' He gestured to one of the couches behind him and said, "Please sit, we will get to know each other for a bit, yes?" I led her to sit down with me on one couch, while Godric took a seat on the other across from us next to Pam. Stavi and Xi-Lao were starting up a game of chess in the far corner. They played almost nightly and were very competitive. Quinn took a seat in an over stuffed armchair on the other side of Sookie. There was an awkward silence as we regarded one another. Godric was staring at the two of us thoughtfully, almost as if we were a puzzle he needed to solve. I could take the quiet no more.

"Master, this is my companion Sookie Stackhouse and her personal guard John Quinn. Sookie, Quinn, my Master, Godric." My maker and the tiger exchanged polite nods, but Sookie was the first to speak.

"It is very nice to meet you sir." She was fighting her embarrassment and I could just see the light pink tinge in her cheeks.

"I am happy to meet you as well. Now Eric, I am dying to know how you met. There are rumors of course, but you know how reliable those catty bitches are." I let out a hearty laugh and glanced down at Sookie who seemed at first startled and then pleased by my outburst.

"Vampires are notorious gossips Little One. They rarely care if something is true, as long as it is juicy. I have been rumored to have been ended several times. I was usually the one who started the rumor. Your enemy doesn't expect your attack if they think you are finally dead!" I laughed again as remembered the last time that little trick worked for me. If Vampires could shit bricks…not that I gave him much time to figure out what was happening before I removed his head. But that is a story for another time.

I pulled my Sookie closer to me and launched into the tale of how we met. I told him of how Sookie had become a prisoner of the New York vampires and how she was offered to me as a gift of good faith. How she needed my help, as she would not have survived those two, and she wouldn't have wanted to. Of course I had to protect her, she was an innocent soul and inherently good. Just because I am Vampire does not mean I have no sense of right and wrong, and I could not in good conscious leave her there to that fate. So I made her mine. It all made perfect sense to me.

"Eric, I can't help but to ask why bond her to you? I can smell that she has had your blood, a good bit of it, you are well on your way to a bond already" I felt Sookie tense up next to me and I leveled my gaze at my Maker, and was about to starting defending my actions when he cut me off. "I mean your human no disrespect, and I am sure she is worthy of the honor if you deem her so, but you have never done this, taken a human. Your blood has always been sacred to you, giving it to no human except for Pam, and that was when you turned her. I am sure we can agree this is a tad 'out of character' for you. So I am sure you can understand my confusion as to why she smells like she has been bathing in your blood." Outwardly Godric was calm and charming, but I could feel his frustration starting to grow and his patience was wearing thin. Sookie on the other hand was embarrassed and curious as she sat, tucked into my side, blushing and staring down at her hands.

"I had no choice Master." The confused look on his face was almost funny because it looked so out of place

"Explain."

"As soon as I saw her, looked into her eyes, heard her speak, I had no choice. Every fiber of my being said that she was to be mine and no others. The urge to protect her and claim her was so strong that I could not ignore it, nor did I want to!" I paused for a moment, forcing my self to take a deep breath and calm down. I did not want to start an argument with my maker, our fights never went well. I leaned into my Sookie and let her scent envelope me.

The was a loud knock at the door and I have never been happier to be interrupted as I was at that moment.

"Good Evening, Your Majesty. I am so sorry to intrude. I have the documents and items you requested on behalf of Miss Stackhouse. I may return at a more convenient time if you would rather."

"No, now is just fine. " I stand and so does Sookie. "Little One, this is my lawyer, Mr. Paul. He will help you get all of your finances straightened out, and he has also brought your personal items from your old apartment." Her eyes light up as I mention the last part.

"Oh! Thank you, it's very nice to meet you."

"And you as well my dear. If you would please just follow me, we will proceed to his highness's office." I kissed my Sookie before I let her stand and then handed her off to Mr. Paul. "I will see you shortly little one. Please let me know if anything is missing from your apartment, and I will make sure it is retrieved."

"I look forward to us getting to know one another better, and I hope that we will have more time to talk soon." Sookie look toward Godric as she said this and gave him a very warm smile. He nodded and smiled in return. My lover and my lawyer departed for my office and I looked to Quinn. He nodded and followed them out the room.

SPOV

I follow the lawyer back to Eric's office, happy that I'll be able to take care of my money issues, but more excited to have my things from my apartment. I may not have much, but the things that I do have are very important to me. They are all I have left to remind me of my Gran, and it means so much to me that Eric had them brought here for me.

As we walked to the office. I thought back on my first meeting with Godric. The kiss that they shared while shocking was surprisingly exciting. I would be lying if I said that some part of me wasn't turned on by it, a part of me that I wasn't sure I was ready to explore. Another part of me was kind of mad about the whole thing, though I wasn't really sure who was to blame for my anger. I guess wasn't sure quite how I felt about the whole thing, so I filed that away to ponder later.

We arrived at the office before I had a chance to process everything that just happened. We sat down in the small sitting area across from the fireplace, Quinn and I on the couch, Mr. Paul seated in a chair across from us. Mr. Paul handed me a folder and a pen.

"These are the financial documents I was able to obtain with the information given to me by Mr. Northman. If you would please look them over and let me know if there is anything that I missed." The man was certainly thorough, I would give him that. He had even dug up a small account with only about $27 in it, that I had left back in Bon Temps.

"Wow, you're really good, I think this is everything."

"If you would just initial where indicated by each account, sign and date at the bottom, then I will have these accounts transferred to Mr. Northman's bank. In the folder you will find a debit card in your name to give you access to your account. You will also find a black American Express card in your name. This card is drawn from Mr. Northman's account and has no limit. I was told to inform you that you are to spend whatever you wish. If you would just sign here for the card, I do believe that is it. I should have all of your bank information taken care of within the next 24 hours, so do not worry about a thing." I signed, initialed, and dated where Mr. Paul indicated, but I really wasn't paying attention. A black American Express card? Are you serious? I had heard of those things but never actually seen one. It was the strangest credit card I had ever seen. It looked like a regular credit card only it was made of metal. And no credit limit? I could hardly even fathom that. How do you even get a credit card with no limit? I was really unsure about using the card, but I would discuss it with Eric later.

"Thank you very much Mr. Paul you have been very helpful."

"Of course, my dear. That is my job." He gave me a sincere smile and I took a second to open my mind to him. His thoughts were strange kind of… murky? I had heard thoughts like his before, not impossible to read, but it would take too much concentration to get them all. From what I was able to hear, I decided that Mr. Paul was a truthful and trustworthy man.

"Now that we have all of that out of the way, I will leave you to go through your belongings. I do hope you have a lovely rest of the night." Mr. Paul shook my hand politely, and Quinn's as well. Then he left the office. I could hardly contain my excitement as I practically ran across the room to the small cart that held the boxes of my things. Before I opened anything, I just sit there and stared. I was amazed and also saddened that my entire life was contained in four medium sized boxes.

I opened the first box, it contained knickknacks and whatnots from my living room, all neatly wrapped in paper and bubble wrap. Whoever packed up my apartment was certainly thorough. The next box contained books, it was the biggest box of the four. I had a serious passion for reading and was pleased to have my books back. Many of these were some of my all-time favorites. The third box was kitchen items, my recipe box, Gran's old porcelain tea service (again lovingly wrapped in bubble wrap), and various other odds and ends.

The fourth box was from my bedroom. There were pictures, figurines, even my alarm clock, but most important was Gran's jewelry box. The box was fairly simple, it stood about two feet high and had four large drawers in the middle. On either side of these drawers was a compartment. One side opened to reveal hooks for hanging necklaces and bracelets. On the other side were six more smaller drawers in three rows of two. These drawers were velvet lined for rings and earrings.

Inside this box were most my important possessions. The rest of my things forgotten, I focused solely on the jewelry box. It wasn't overly large, but it was much heavier than it looked. I asked Quinn if he could carry it over to the coffee table for me and I sat in front of it on the couch.

"Jeez Sookie, what is this thing made of? It weighs a ton!"

"I know, Gran said that my Grandfather had it made just for her, and that the wood was very rare and special. I don't remember if she ever told me what kind it was." I ran my hands over it lovingly, lost for a minute, savoring the sweet memories of spending time with my Gran when I was a child. She and I would spend lazy afternoons, playing dress up. She would let me try on her baubles for what she called "the finishing touches", and we would preen in front of the mirror and prance around the room, dancing to songs that only we could hear. To some the contents inside may not be worth much, but to me they were precious memories that I would never be able to replace. I notice that Quinn was staring at me rather strangely, well not really at me, but at the jewelry box.

"What's the matter Quinn?"

"Don't you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"It's coming from that jewelry box. It smells like magic and something else I can't quite place, but it strong. I can't believe you can smell that."

"I don't know what you're talking about, if anything it smells like my Gran." Quinn stared at me for a second as if he didn't believe me and then shrugged his shoulders. He held his hand out to the jewelry box.

"May I look inside?"

"Sure." Quinn went to open the first drawer, but before he could he yanked his hand back and yelped in pain. The tips of his fingers were red and smoking as if he had been burned.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Oh my goodness, Quinn! Are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't know, I just touched the knob and when I tried to open it, it shocked me or something. Son of a bitch really hurt too." What was going on? How could an antique wooden jewelry box "shock" someone?

"That's crazy! How could it do that? It certainly has never done that before." And to prove it, I reached for the same drawer and went to pull it open.

"Sookie wait! Maybe we should get someone to look at it first. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Nonsense! My Gran owned this thing for decades and it has never hurt anyone before, just watch." I grabbed the knob and pulled…and nothing happened. Well, the drawer opened, but no shock, no pain.

"Told you it was safe. Maybe it was static electricity or something." I knew by his look that he wasn't buying it, especially since he was still nursing his red finger tips. I didn't really believe me either, but I was too concerned with making sure the contents of the box were still safe and sound, so I decided to worry about it later.

"I guess I should keep this stuff away from Eric." The first drawer was mostly all silver. My Gran was very organized and it had rubbed off on me I suppose. I kept the box set up just like she did, only adding the few pieces I had of my own. I closed that drawer and opened the second one. This was were Gran kept her pearls and the little gold she owned. I sifted through the pieces, remembering Gran would only wear them to the occasional wedding or funeral. She didn't like to wear her expensive things all the time. She said it made them less special.

The third drawer held my favorites. There were only five pieces, but they were a matching set. A necklace, bracelet, ring and a pair of earrings. The stones were beautiful opals. I had never found any others like them. They shimmered and shone with the most amazing colors, flecks of blue, red, green, even purple. It was hard to describe how they would dance and flash inside the stones. The necklace was a very large oval pendant in a platinum setting that was surrounded by diamonds that always seemed to twinkle, even in the lowest light. It was well over ten carats and it suspended from a thick chain of intricately woven platinum. The clasp was fitted with more diamonds and another, much smaller opal.

The bracelet was many small opals, set again in platinum, and it had a larger stone in the center that was about half the size of the pendant. The ring was simply stunning. It had a spectacular stone in the center, an opal sphere as big as a marble surrounded by smaller opals and diamonds. The platinum band was also channel set in diamonds. The earrings were smaller versions of the pendant, ovals set in platinum and diamonds. I knew they were worth a lot of money, probably more than I could even imagine, but I could never sell them. They were already priceless purely for sentimental reasons, money be damned.

I was so lost to the thoughts of my Gran that I had not noticed that Quinn had gone still. He was staring at the jewels still sitting in a drawer with his mouth agape. He reached his hand out to touch them and then quickly withdrew it, remembering what happened last time.

"What?"

"Sookie, where did you get these? Do you know what these are?"

"My grandfather gave them to my Gran, he got them all when he was away in the war. I'm not sure exactly what they are, Gran always called them rainbow stones, so that's what I've always called them." I reached into the box and picked up the ring, I placed it on my finger. Then I picked up the pendant and bracelet and draped them across the back of my hand. I tilted my hand back and forth to the stones would be sure to catch the light. "See, rainbow stones."

"But Sookie, do you really not know what these are?"

"All right then smarty-pants, what are they?" Just then the door to the office flew open. Eric rushed into the room and halted several feet from me, staring at me as if I'd grown another head. He stared at me for several seconds before exchanging a look with Quinn that I didn't understand. He approached me cautiously, glancing between me and the jewels on my hand.

"Sookie, Little One, excuse me, but where in the great bloody fuck did you get fairy opals?"

EPOV

I watched as my lover and my lawyer left the room, the tiger slipped out quickly behind them. Strangely I already seemed to miss her and I hoped that this will not take too long. I had many, much more pleasurable plans for the rest of my night. The silence of the room was deafening as my maker and I stared each other down. Without taking his eyes from mine, Godric addressed the others in the room.

"I will speak to Eric alone now." His voice was very calm and left absolutely no room for argument. Stavi, Xi-Lao, and Pam all stood and quickly left the room. I could feel that Pam was concerned for me through our maker/childe bond, and I sent her calm and reassurance to ease her mind. It did little to ease mine. I learned from a very early age that my maker is very possessive, especially of me as I am his first childe. Being first also means I am his favorite and the closest to him. He can feel how happy Sookie makes me. He knows that even in the short time she has been mine, I have become attached to her in a profound way, that I did not fully understand myself. I did not think he would be willing to subject me to the pain that losing her would cause me, and I am completely unsure how this conversation will go.

"Are you going to turn her?" Okay, I was not expecting that one first.

"If she wishes me to turn her, I will."

"And if she never chooses to?"

"Then she will remain as she is. I will not force her."

"You would bond with her and not turn her? Do you realize what will happen to you when she dies? As strong as you are, even you may not survive. Of course you have to turn her eventually. There would be no point in bonding to a human and watching them die of old age. She has at best eighty years before she would wither to nothing. You would waste more than a millennia on the hope that you would get a measly eighty years?"

I could not answer him right away. Everything he said was true. I agreed with all of it too.

"I have not really discussed turning with Sookie. I have not had the time yet, and I did not want to scare her. She has already been through quite an ordeal and is still adjusting to her new situation. Everything has happened very quickly and the subject has not been fully broached yet."

"Exactly, that is not like you. You are not this reckless, and I am at a loss." He paused and drew in an unneeded and very uncharacteristic deep breath. "We will discuss this later, after you have had time to speak with your pet."

"She is not my pet, she is my companion." My maker's eyes seemed to darken a bit at this statement, but he did not argue the point. He started at me for a few more seconds before his gaze turned lustful. He patted the couch next to him and motioned for me to join him.

"Come here Eric, you have yet to greet me properly and I have missed you very much these last few months." I hesitated, remembering the promises I had made to my Sookie mere hours ago. I sat with reluctance.

"Master I…I have given myself to Sookie. I am hers as she is mine." He knew what I was saying, but he was going to make me say it out loud.

"So you would deny me for this girl you have known for days? Have you forgotten my Viking, who you really belong to…who made you?

"No Master, I have not." I knew that arguing now would not be a good idea. Godric was very reasonable most of the time, unless he felt threatened, as he most certainly did right now. I got up from my seat and came sit at my maker's feet. I laid my head in his lap and he began to run his fingers through my hair. He always did love to do that. After a few minutes of silence, he started to speak quietly.

"You are my golden warrior, it is hard to accept another's claim on something that has been mine alone for so long. What we have cannot be replaced. You will always be mine."

"You are my Maker, and I will always be your childe, but I love her…" The last part was barely even a whisper, but I knew he had heard me. It was the first time I had said these words out loud and I was still coming to terms with them. I think they may have truly shocked Godric as well, but he did not comment on them.

"As I said, we will discuss all of this later. Now come sit beside me." I rose from the floor and took a seat next to him on the couch. "Surely you will allow yourself to at least embrace me on my return. Have you not missed me?" I could hear the amusement in his voice as he teased me and I laughed softly as I placed my arms around him and pulled him to me. We sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, enjoying the feel of each others arms, the closeness after our many months apart. As we sat I could feel a multitude of emotions coming from my maker, beginning with contentment, curiosity, and eventually settling on plain old jealousy. Finally, the green eyed beast reared its head as I was afraid it would. He felt threatened by my little Southern Bell, and was prepared to defend his territory. I knew what he was going to say before he spoke.

"I wish us to exchange blood. I feel you will need strength in the coming months and I think you need a reminder of who you belong to." We had not exchanged blood since the night I was crowned King, and it had been many decades before that. I felt as if he was trying to test every ounce of my self-control. He knew what taking his blood could do to me, how it would make me feel. I also knew that I had no choice, for if I did not agree he could always just command me to take it. I offered him my wrist hoping that he would accept it without pushing the issue.

"Really, so steadfast in your convictions, I truly am surprised by your willpower. But I guess I do understand, you have given your word that you will not take pleasure from another, and far be it form me to make you break your word." With that he offered me his wrist as well.

I fed from him first, for that was how Godric preferred our exchanges. For him it was all about dominance and submission, I submit to him and take his blood, he dominates me and takes mine. I cannot help the fact that just a taste of his blood makes me hard. He is my maker, it is ingrained in my very essence to crave his blood. I do not react though, and continue to feed until he tells me I have had enough. My maker on the other hand, is thoroughly enjoying himself, and has pulled his cock out of his pants, slowly stroking himself as he watches me feed. He nods and I pull away from his wrist, pressing my own to his mouth.

"Touch me, My warrior." He sees the confusion in my expression and answers, "You may have decided to deny yourself pleasure but I did not. And what I desire right now, is for you to pleasure me." It is an argument I will not win. He is my maker and his will is my own. I placed my hand on his cock just as his fangs slip into my wrist. I wrap my fingers around his length and slowly began to stroke him up and down. After 1000 years I know exactly how he likes it, just how fast a stroke, just how hard to squeeze. My own cock is aching to be released from its confines. Godric removes his fangs from my wrist and looks me directly in the eye.

"Take me in your mouth" He can tell I am hesitating, "If you force me to command you, I will have more than just your mouth." His voice is very calm, but I know it is not an empty threat. As a vampire, especially one as ancient as Godric, his need to assert his dominance over me, to prove that I am in fact his is raging in him. I do as I am told and finish him off with my mouth. Again, I know just what to do, just what he likes.

We sit again in silence as Godric comes down from his orgasm and I contemplate the guilt I now feel. I am conflicted, I do not know whether I should tell Sookie what has happened or keep it from her. I decide I will tell her of the blood exchange, and I will tell her that we did not have sex. But if she asks about anything else that happened. I will be honest with her. Hopefully she will not ask many questions. Because of my internal debate I did not notice that Godric was staring intently at me.

"I do not understand what is happening to you Eric. The girl really must be something if you are willing to suppress your urges the point of pain. I must think more on this, and perhaps spend more time getting to know your human, see what it is about her that has you so enthralled." I knew that he could feel my apprehension because my face gave absolutely nothing away. "Relax, my childe, I mean nothing more than innocent conversation. Now, go check on your little human. I'm sure she's anxiously waiting for you. We will speak again tomorrow night." I nodded. I was about to get up from the couch once again I found myself in Godric steel like embrace.

He kissed me again, this time slower, much more sensuously than before. His tongue probed deeply into my mouth, further staking his claim on me and all that I am. I pulled away and got up, this time he let me go with no further interference.

"Good night, Master."

"Until tomorrow, my warrior." I left quickly and practically flew down the hallway towards my office. As I drew closer, my keen sense of smell picked up on something strange, the smell of magic…old, powerful magic. The smell is coming from my office, and not knowing what was going on, I burst through the door. The sight before me actually rendered me speechless. There was my Sookie holding in her hands more fairy opals than I have ever seen. They are the rarest of rare gems, mined only in the furthest reaches of the faerie realm. They are prized not only for their beauty, but for their magical qualities as well. In 1000 years, I have never seen any of this size or quality before.

I glanced at Quinn and quickly realized that he knew exactly what we were looking at, and he was just as shocked as I was. I looked back at Sookie and then again at the jewels. They were absolutely mesmerizing, the colors swirling and dancing together as if they were alive. I walked towards her slowly, as if any sudden movement would make them disappear, I asked the only thing I could think to ask.

"Sookie, Little One, excuse me, but where in the great bloody fuck did you get fairy opals?"

A/N: Please don't be too mad at Eric, this all new to him and he is adjusting. And please don't freak on me. While I do like a couple E/S/G fics, this is not the direction I am taking this. That scene was all Godric, he would not let up until he got something. Please don't be too mad at him, remember he feels very threatened right now and he is worried about his childe. Thanks for reading and REVIEW please!


End file.
